Spyro & Jake Long: Ripto's Revenge
by Flowerstar
Summary: Spyro & the gang were relaxing at Winter Tundra until Ripto comes and disrupted the peace. He stole the Rainbow Sceptre and kidnapped Hunter. Later, Spyro teams up with Jake Long and together they must retrieve the sceptre & rescue Hunter. Ch. 15 is up!
1. Enter the Portal

Hi guys! This is my first Spyro/American Dragon crossover. Anyhoo, **Stitch**** Phantom **about your comment on DeviantART, it's actually me who thought of the idea. I was used to be a big fan of Spyro myself before I got into Mario too much. By the way, here's an important note for you all; **Me and Neros have been talking about this crossover and we decided that I should do this by myself 'cause Neros is very busy doing his own stuff and there's no point of working on this together if one of us hasn't updated this in a long time. Sorry everyone for deciding on this at the last moment.**

Disclaimer: Spyro, the other characters and other areas belong to Insomniac Games/ Equinox Digital Entertainment or Check Six Studios/ Eurocom Entertainment Software/Krome Studios/ Digital Eclipse/ Vicarious Visions/ Amaze Entertainment. Jake Long: American Dragon, the other characters and places also belong to Jeff Goode.

* * *

Spyro & Jake Long: Ripto's Revenge

**Chapter 1: Enter the Portal**

At Winter Tundra in Avalar, Spyro & his pals were busy chilling, below the stairs to where Spyro fought against Ripto. The professor who was wearing his usual white lab coat with black round shoes and a pair of glasses over his eyes, was working on another massive portal. Spyro was busy lying on the floor while Sparx, his companion was flying around him, Elora the faun who has pink pointy ears with brown long hair, a human's face with blue eyes and a human's body. She was wearing a green vest and she has a faun's body with a white belly and bushy tail. She was busy watching The Professor building the portal. Hunter, Spyro's other friend has a tan coloured fur with a few spots all over his body, a long tail with flat feet. He has blue eyes, a small nose and a tiny beard below his chin. His ears were above his head and he was holding his trust bow and his bag of arrows were behind his back. He looks like that he's ready for another adventure but who knows?

Zoe, an autumn fairy who is one of Spyro's friends was wearing a bright yellow dress which goes down to her knees and brown small shoes. She was holding her wand as usual, she has pink, light yellow and green wings behind her and she has hazel eyes, red lips, a puny face with ears and brown hair that was tied in a ponytail. She is always there whenever Spyro needs her to save his adventures but who knows if he needs her this time. Right now, she's floating beside Elora. Moneybags, a rich and greedy bear who always con Spyro out of his gems during his adventures was standing next to Spyro, perhaps to ask him to pay him. He has dark brown fur, a fat body with black shoes. He wore a black posh tuxedo with little yellow buttons and a broach with an oval pink jewel inside. He has a monocle over his left green circular eye. He has pink tiny ears above his head and he was holding a white sack of gems.

"When is the portal gonna be finished?" Elora asked.

"Just hold on for a few moments." The professor said, working on his portal using his tools.

"I hope it's done. So, where does it lead to?"

"I'm not sure. It's not properly tested yet."

Meanwhile, Spyro and Sparx were still lying on the floor while Moneybags walks over to them.

"Ah, isn't it great? The weather is awesome and there's not a sight of trouble." Spyro smiled, his arms were behind his head and closing his eyes. "I could get used to this."

"Yeah. But Moneybags wants to talk to you." Sparx said.

"Tell him to get lost. I don't wanna to pay him again. He annoys me."

"I know he does. But he might want to talk to you about something urgent."

"Whatever, I just wanna rest my eyes for a few hours."

"Okay, whatever floats your boat pal."

"Er… Spyro? I need to talk to you." Moneybags replied, poking his tummy.

"Cut it out Sparx, can't you see that I'm realxing?" Spyro said, getting annoyed whilst his eyes were twitching.

"It's not me, Spyro. It's Moneybags, he's really desperate to tell you something." Sparx replied.

"Okay, but this better be important!"

The purple dragon slowly rose up and rubbed his eyes. He turned to see Moneybags, standing and looking down at him. "What is it? I need to take a nap."

"Er… can you pay me for a small fee?"

"Aw, not again! I'm not in the mood for that, right now."

"Will you please pay?"

"When dragons fly, the answer is still no."

"I'm begging you! Please pay a small fee?"

"Hmm… let me think… er… no."

"Fine then! Have it your way!"

Moneybags then stormed off, bending down and stomping the ground.

"Er… I think you made him mad, Spyro." Sparx said, feeling a little sorry for the greedy bear.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll get over it." Spyro assured him.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Besides, at least he won't bother us."

"… for a while."

"Spyro! I think the portal is finally done!" A voice exclaimed.

"C'mon! Let's go check it out!" The headstrong purple dragon shouted.

So, he and Sparx quickly went over to where The Professor was.

"Now, I need is the final touch!" The Professor annouced.

"What is it?" Spyro asked, eagered to find out what it is. He was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Behold! The Rainbow Sceptre!"

The sceptre has a large gem which has the colours of the rainbow and shines with a beautiful rainbow light. The stick is gold and at the top has a shape of a tiny pyramid which is golden.

"Wow! Ooooooohhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" Spyro and his pals, except the Professor, bellowed. They were staring at it with large wide eyes. Some of them had their jaws dropped to the ground, literally.

"It is my latest invention. I just created it to power up the portal." The Professor replied.

"But didn't you use a power crystal to boost up your previous portal?" Spyro inquired.

(A/N: That's just a reference to Spyro 2: Gateway To Glimmer when Elora, Hunter and the professor tried to use a power crystal to boost the super portal at Winter Tundra.)

"Yes I did but I decided to make something new to power up another portal. Anyway, as I was saying, this sceptre can also be used to protect myself and all of you from enemies like the villianous Ripto. It has the power of all the elements like for example, fire."

"Wow! That's awesome professor! Man, I wonder what's it's like to use it?"

"But if it falls into the wrong hands, unspeakable terror will be unleashed upon the world!"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Spyro and his pathetic pals!" A familiar voice said.

Everyone looked around for the source of the voice and finally gazed up at the top of the staircase to see Ripto. He wore a dark purple cloak with purple trousers, black smooth shoes, a white shirt and a massive medal in a shape of a heptagon. A ruby jewel is inside and a gold thick lining is around the medal. His skin seems to be orange and he has black nails. He has green, huge eyes, a big snout, orange curvy eyebrows and a tan wavy horn on his head with brown lines.

"Hey shorty! Come down here and fight!" Spyro hollered, taunting him by patting his bum and blowing a raspberry at him.

"Oh, I will and I'll WILL destroy you!" Ripto sneered.

"Yeah, right…"

"Um… Spyro, you'd better watch what you're saying." Sparx replied, getting very worried. He was sweating very hard as drips were dropping down, extremely speedily.

"Okay, you asked for it!" Ripto yelled. "Eat bombs, you reptile!"

Immediately, Ripto pulled out a bomb from nowhere and lit it up using a single match. He aimed it at Spyro and the gang who were staring at him, in terror. Some of them were shaking in their boots and a few were biting their nails. He then threw it towards them. The bomb was getting closer and closer until Spyro quickly jumped up and whacked it using his tail as a tennis racket.

"How do you like that move?" He snickered, confidently.

"How pathetic." Ripto simply said, hitting the bomb back using his old sceptre that he uses to attack Spyro in the previous adventures. He got out a few more which were already lit up and used both of his hands to throw them at his enemy.

They were getting nearer and nearer as Spyro got ready to hit them. He jumped in the air again and hit the first one but unfortunately, since he couldn't handle two at the same time, the bomb landed in front of him and exploded. Smoke filled the air while Ripto watched from above the stairs.

"Heh, heh, that takes care of him. Now to get that scepter!" Ripto laughed, gleefully as he ran down the staircase.

Meanwhile, Spyro and his friends were coughing while Ripto sneaked past the gang despite that the smoke is still there. He sprinted to Hunter, grabbed his hand tightly and headed towards the portal. Around it was gold and it was very huge. It's the same size as the super portal. However, there was no title of the dimension to show where does it leads to, above it. Without hesitation, he grabbed the Rainbow Sceptre which was leaning against the portal on the left side and entered through. Spyro hopped up and flapped his wings to create a strong wind to clear away the smoke. Everyone is even now coughing as the smoke slowly cleared away. The purple dragon floated down and landed on the floor.

"Man, what happened?" He questioned. He turned to everyone. "Are all of you all right?"

"Yeah, that was one rough attack. Gee, I wonder if Hunter is okay." Elora said, thinking to herself by staring at the sky.

"I'm sure he is! He's one strong cheetah, I'm sure he can take care of himself!"

"Um… okay, if you say so."

"What the heck?! Hunter's gone!"

"Oh puh-lease! As if he ran off to somewhere!"

"No really, I'm telling the truth!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, just LOOK!"

Spyro pointed to the portal, indicating that Hunter must have gone through it.

"Oh my goodness! My sceptre has vanished!" A recognizable voice shrieked in horror.

The purple dragon and the faun spun around to see the Professor in tears, kneeling down and burying his face in his arms next to where the sceptre was used to be.

"I worked so hard on it! Who knows what Ripto would do with it when he arrives at the unknown dimension?" The Professor cried.

Spyro went to him and put his scaly arm over his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll go in there and retrieve the sceptre!"

"No, don't go! I couldn't bear to lose you too, Spyro!" Elora shouted with a concerned face.

"But I can't let Ripto get away with this! I've got to go! Either I go or we'll never see him and the sceptre again."

"_Sigh_… I guess you're right. Good luck, Spyro."

"And bring back the sceptre, Spyro! We're counting on you!" The Professor added, giving him a thumbs up and a smile.

"Don't worry prof, I won't let you down! C'mon Sparx, let's go!"

With that, the brave dragon and his dragonfly gulped before stepping into the bright light of the portal. What awaits them on the other side and can they find the sceptre and save Hunter in time before Ripto could do anything terrible to him? Find out in the next chapter!

* * *

Well, everyone? What do you think of this chapter? I've worked so hard on it. It took more than 1 day to finish this. Anyhoo, whenever I watch an episode of American Dragon, I started to think about remembering the good old days playing _Spyro the Dragon_, _Spyro 2: Gateway to Glimmer_ and _Spyro: Year of the Dragon_. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh… good times, good times! :D The recent _Spyro_ game I'm playing now is _Spyro: Shadow Legacy_ and I've completed it. Anyway, this is Flowerstar reminding you to review! Oh, and please no flames. :)


	2. Unexpected Arrival

Thanks for the reviews, **Darth Ben Valor** and **Neros Urameshi**! :D I really appreciated them. :) Anyhoo, Spyro was my childhood favourite. I used to play _Spyro the Dragon, Spyro: Gateway to Glimmer_ and _Spyro: Year of the Dragon_ on the original Playstation. Somehow, later on I've gotten bored with playing Spyro so I decided to play something else like the _Mario _series. By the way, here's an important note for you all: **If you should know, there is a mistake somewhere in this chapter so I made a few alterations to replace the error I've done. You guys don't mind, do you? I'm very grateful, CRUSHER OF DESTRUCTION, for mentioning the fault. I replaced the speech where Rose said that the Huntsman is keeping an eye on her with a few new dialogues between her and Jake. Now, all of you readers and reviewers won't get confused anymore. **Enough of my blabbering, let's get on with the second chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of the story, the Rainbow Sceptre and the fic.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Arrival**

Meanwhile, At New York City in Canal Street Electronics, Jake and Fu Dog were at the back of the shop, creating another portal spell to use it to find Shaniqua Chulavista, Jake's favourite singer, so he can see her in person.

Jake has a square-like face with pointy ears, beady black eyes, black thick eyebrows and a mouth. He has a small nose and black spiky hair with green rims. He wore a red jacket with yellow ovals with 3 lines on them, on the sleeves. There was a yellow circle below the collar around his neck. He also wore a white shirt behind his jacket, navy shorts with large square-shaped pockets, and white socks with black sneakers. His whole body has a tan colour. He may look like your average normal 14 year old teenager, but he's actually the American Dragon, the magical protector of the city.

Fu Dog has a fat, podgy body with four legs and paws. A curly tail was at the back of him. His face is similar to what Chinese Shar Pei dog faces look like but he has round small eyes with tiny black pupils, a black nose, three freckles on his cheeks and grey floppy, pointy ears on his head. He also has thin eyebrows over his eyes and he wore a red collar with a round gold metal, around him. His mouth is a little bit small which is below his cheeks. He's a Chinese Shar Pei animal guardian to Jake and his grandfather but he's pretty skilled at making potions to aid Jake.

"Er… are you sure about doing this again, kid?" Fu Dog asked. "We already got in trouble for using it, last time."

(A/N: That's a reference to the episode, _Half Baked_ when Lao Shi yelled furiously because he and Jake accidentally poured vanilla into the bowl and Lao Shi was mad at Jake for disobeying him since he's obsessed over finding Rose.)

"Yeah, yeah I remember. Besides, I missed my chance to meet her 'cause I gotta baby-sit my sis and fight against that crazy punk." Jake said, crossing his arms.

(A/N: Another reference to _The Legend of Dragon Tooth_ when Jake, Trixie and Spud were taking in turns, baby-sitting Haley and watching the music awards show. Jake also fights off a dental villain who wants to abduct his sister for her Dragon Tooth.)

"Is she somebody you love like Miss Rose?"

"No, she's my favourite singer."

"I see, so should we get this over with incase the old man comes and sees us doing this?"

"Yeah, let's do it!"

"Alright kid, you know the drill. Gimme some Bat Guano."

Jake went over to the dark table and grabbed a rectangular container with a lid. He went back to Fu and opened it. He poured it in the grey bowl.

"Anythin' else, Fu?" Jake inquired, standing next to him with his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, bring me Troll Belches next." Fu answered, having his back towards Jake.

Jake returned to the same table to get a transparent bottle of Troll Belches. He walked back to where Fu is and poured Troll Belches into the bowl. Burps of the Trolls can be heard from the bottle.

"Finally, Krylock Venom."

Jake revisited the table and took the translucent beaker of Krylock Venom. It looks like a bright green potion inside. He came back to the Shar Pei who was waiting for Jake. He poured the Krylock Venom in and Fu used a thick potion tube to stir in the ingredients.

(A/N: I don't know what the thing is called, you know the thingy that Fu normally holds to stir in the ingredients. So if you know what it's called, just tell me. I'd be very grateful.)

A puff of purple and lavender smoke came out of the bowl.

"And presto! One portal spell, ready for action!" Fu exclaimed, confidently and pleased that the potion is finished. "Now kid, hold the bowl and throw the potion into the air and say Shaniqua Chulavista's name. When the potion opens, you dive in. So you ready, kid?"

"Yeah! The Am-Drag's always ready!" Jake shouted in his usual cocky way, as he nodded and grinned.

Jake clutched the bowl and threw the potion into the air. Purple and lavender smoke appeared in the room. He stood still, closed his eyes and whispered, "Shaniqua Chulavista."

He opened his eyes and was ready to dive in but suddenly a lot of colourful light were coming out of the red and black portal.

"What the--?!" Jake bellowed in a shocked tone. "Fu, do ya know what the heck is goin' on?"

Fu hopped off the dark blue, tall stool and ran over to Jake on all four paws.

"I'm not sure kid; it wasn't like that last time." Fu replied, shrugging.

"I know and man, it sure is bright!" Jake hollered, covering his eyes with his hands.

"I agree with ya, kid. Do you have any sunglasses?"

"No. Aww, man! I should have brought a pair!"

Jake and Fu Dog covered their eyes as the portal continued to gleam with bright, colourful lights of the rainbow. They were as bright as Leprechaun Gold. The portal continued to shine for a few hours until a purple little dragon tumbled out of the portal while the gold dragonfly flew out of it. The portal then vanished. Spyro and Sparx shook their heads and looked around the unfamilar area. About a few miles away from them, Jake and Fu stared at them awkwardly because they never expected for them to come out of the portal.

"Man, what happened?" Spyro asked his dragonfly friend.

"It seems we're not in Avalar anymore, Spyro." Sparx answered.

"Um… I think you should talk to him. If I talk to them, they'll be scared to death. Since you're a dragon like him, I think I should butt out." Fu said to the Chinese American teen.

"Okay Fu." Jake smiled. He casually went over to the purple dragon and his best friend. "Hey, you're not from around here, aren't ya?"

"Nope and you are?" Spyro inquires.

"Jake Long, I'm the American—"

Fu quickly sprinted over to Jake before he could blurt out his secret identity by mistake.

"Ah, ah, ah! Ix-nay on the has-bay." Fu said, quietly.

"Oh, right. Well I'm the American…" Jake pondered, thinking of what to say to cover up what he was about to say as he looked up at the ceiling.

"You're the american what?" Spyro said, raising an eyebrow.

"…american kid who's gonna help ya." Jake frowned as he flopped down his arms.

"You're going to help me?! Er… how are you going to help a dragon like me?"

"Well, just tell us how you got here but not here. By the way, this is Fu." Jake grinned, using his right hand to gesture at his animal guardian.

"Bow wow-wow." Fu simply said, wagging his tail.

"Why does he bark very weird?" The purple heroic dragon questioned, giving Jake a puzzled face.

"He barks in Chinese. Anyway, ya'll, let's bounce!" Jake exclaimed, as walked through the door curtain. Fu, Spyro and Sparx followed him out of the storeroom and they sat comfortably on the red couch by the table, except for Spyro and Sparx. Spyro was resting his arms and legs on the floor and Sparx was floating next to him.

"Now, er… what is your name?" Jake asks the purple reptile.

"Spyro and this is my dragonfly friend, Sparx." Spyro replied, as he pointed to his dragonfly.

"Hey there!" Sparx greeted.

"Whoa! That 'thing' can speak, yo!" Jake called out, while his hair was sticking up and as he rose his arms in shock.

"It's a dragonfly, Jake." Spyro murmured, staring at him as if he's a weirdo.

"Oh sorry, my bad. It's a good thing that Gramps is out with his mah-jong pals somewhere else. So tell us what happened."

"Alright then, if you say so. It all began when my pals and I were relaxing in a different dimension."

"What was it called?"

"Winter Tundra, Jake."

"Is it a magical place?"

"Well… you could say that. Anyway, we were relaxing at that place I've mentioned earlier, at the bottom of the stairs to where I fought a villainous villain called Ripto."

"What is he? An animal, a human or a magical creature?"

"Well… he isn't a human but you could say he's a magical creature. Why you'd ask?"

"No reason, just wondering, yo."

"As I was saying, one of my friends, The Professor is working on a powerful massive portal which takes you to who-knows-what. While he was working on it, Sparx and I were busy resting until someone disturbed us."

"Who is it?"

"A talking bear called Moneybags who always con me out of my gems."

"What are gems?"

"Rainbow coloured jewels which were used for currency. Anymore questions before I carry on?"

"Nope, just carry on, yo."

"Well anyhoo, Moneybags kept on pestering us by asking me to give him gems. Finally, he gave up and he stormed off. At least, he won't bother me and Sparx anymore. Suddenly, I heard somebody shouting, telling us to come over to where the Professor and the gang were. The Professor then showed everyone his newest invention, the Rainbow Sceptre."

"What does it do?"

"It's designed to power up the portal and can be used to protect anyone who's holding it from enemies. It even shoots out all of the elements like for instance, fire."

"Man, that's awesome! I wish I had it, yo!"

"Too bad 'shorty' stole it."

"Aww, man!"

"I know. The Professor told me and everyone else, if the sceptre falls into the wrong hands, who know what untold horrors will be unleashed upon the world."

"Dang! That stinks, yo!"

"Uh-huh and somehow, 'shorty' overheard us and attacked us by throwing bombs!"

"Where in the heck did he get the bombs from?"

"I'm not sure. He never told us where he got them from."

"Luckily, I gave him a taste of his own medicine by whacking the bomb back at him using my tail. He then got a sinister trick up his sleeve and got out two bombs. He tossed them at me and I hit the first one but unfortunately, I missed the other one since I couldn't handle two at once. The second bomb landed in front of me and exploded."

"What happened next?"

"Smoke then filled the air which gave him the chance to run off with Hunter and the sceptre. While, the group and I were coughing, we didn't notice that Ripto entered the portal. I jumped up and flapped my wings to blow the smoke away. We were still coughing as the smoke gradually cleared away. I floated down and landed on the ground. I asked all of my friends if they are all right. Elora said that she's all right and she wondered if Hunter is okay."

"Wait, hold up! Who are Hunter and Elora?"

"Hunter is my closest friend. He helped me in my adventures and normally gives me advice. He teaches me new moves and sometimes he assists me to get items that I couldn't reach myself. At times, he challenges me to contests like for example, beating his record in skateboarding."

"No way! He's a skateboarder?"

"Uh-huh. I'm not joking, really but why are you shocked about that, Jake?"

"'Cause I'm a skateboarder too. I love skateboarding and it's my hobby. So anyway, where's Hunter 'cause I wanna show him how good I am."

"Er… hate to burst your bubble but he's not with me."

"Why?"

"He's kidnapped by Ripto, like I explained to you a few minutes ago."

"Ohhhhhhhhh, man!"

"Anyhow, Elora is a friend of mine that I met in one of my adventures. She's friendly and pretty smart."

"So what are Hunter and Elora? A talking animal or a magical creature?"

"A talking animal."

"Does Elora skateboard like Hunter?"

"Nope."

"I told Elora that he's a strong cheetah and he can take care of himself. But later on, I found out that Hunter has vanished! Elora thought that I was lying and I told her that he's really disappeared by pointing to the portal to show her that Hunter must have gone into it with Ripto. All of a sudden, I heard the Professor crying because his precious creation has been taken. I went over to him and assured him that I'll bring back the sceptre. Elora then advised me to not go and I said that I can't let Ripto get away with the mess he's done. At last, she surrendered and wished me luck. The Professor reminded me to retrieve the sceptre and I promised that it will be returned safely. At long last, Sparx and I gone in the portal and now here we are."

"By the way, who's the Professor?"

"Another talking animal who I also encountered. He is very intelligent but he has a memory problem, plus he has an eye problem 'cause he wears glasses which he normally breaks. He creates lots of gadgets and inventions to help me on my adventures."

"Oh anyway, dude. Me and Fu will help you guys rescue Hunter and beat down that punk."

"Thanks, Jake."

"Hey, don't sweat it. We're happy to help, right Fu?" Jake winked, as he nudged Fu hard.

"Huh? ... Oh, yeah, right kid." Fu agreed, rubbing his arm.

"And we'll be behind ya, all the way." Jake beamed as he put his arm around Spyro's head. "Now let's roll, guys!"

So, Spyro, Sparx, Jake and Fu headed towards the door which has the number "10048" on the window above the door. Jake went in front of his friends and turned the doorknob that made the door opened. He walked out first, next Spyro and Sparx and lastly, Fu as he used his paw to carefully close the door shut.

"So, why are we going out?" Spyro asked.

"To find your friend, duh." Jake said.

"We might not be able to find him, kids. The city is really huge and wide so it might take a lot or perhaps a few days to locate him." Fu explained.

"I know, but who knows the city better than Sparx and I?" The little purple dragon inquired.

"Well, it's me! So, let's go to the skate park to get some help." Jake smirked.

"What help?"

"My best buds, Trixie and Spud."

"Oh. JAKE LOOK OUT!!!!"

"Huh?"

Jake wasn't paying attention to where he was going since he was turning his head round to face his chums as he bumped into a beautiful blonde haired girl and they both let out a yelp.

"Sorry my bad, I didn't know you were—Rose?!" Jake yelled in surprise as he put his hand on his chest and his eyes became wide as the bridge in the city.

The beautiful blonde haired girl turned out to be Jake's love interest, Rose. She has wavy blonde hair, blue eyes on her face, a puny nose, skinny black eyebrows, pink lipstick and blue small, circular earrings on her ears. Her body colour is tan and she wore a sleeveless white shirt with a v-shaped collar, a blue necklace around her neck, dark pink jeans with pockets and 2 brown lines on it with a brown belt. She also wore brown sandals.

"Hi Jake, how are you?" Rose smiled while she was dusting herself off from bumping into her boyfriend.

"Er… um… just, er… fine." Jake nervously said, he was sweating extremely hard like if today's a really scorching day and he was blushing red like a rose.

"Who's this?" She asked, gesturing towards Spyro.

"He's my… er… cousin. Yeah cousin! From… er… out of town."

"But I'm not your cous—" Spyro blurted out but Jake cut him off by covering his mouth and looked angrily at him.

"Shush yo! Do you want her to know that you're a dragon from a far-off dimension?!?" Jake scolded him.

"No, she'll probably won't take kindly to my secret."

"At some point, we'll have no choice but to tell her the truth sooner or later."

"Er… what are you guys talking about?" Rose inquires, blankly staring at them and standing incredibly still.

"Nothin' Rose, it's just we're havin' some… uh… 'Family' business." Jake lied to his beloved girlfriend.

"Oh. So where are you heading off to?"

"To the skate park to Spud and Trix. You comin'?"

"Alright then but later on, I have to head somewhere incase you may need some help."

"Lemme guess you're gonna be Huntsgirl, right?"

"Yes. Besides, I don't want you to fight off the villains by yourself."

"But, I don't want ya to get hurt."

"Don't worry Jake, I'll be okay."

"Okay, if you really wanna help, I won't stop ya."

"Thank you, Jake."

The Chinese American 14 year old teen then turned to his chums. "Now, c'mon ya'll, let's jet!"

His friends nodded and he and his friends continued to walk around the city. They've been going around corners of tall, massive buildings and some point; they have to look both ways to see if there are any cars and cross the busy road to get to the other side. Eventually, they gone past the alleys and finally reached Washington Park. Meanwhile, Spud and Trixie were on their skateboards, sliding left and right on the half-pipe and doing all kinds of skateboarding tricks. Trixie slid over to the deck while Spud was attempting to slide to the other side.

Trixie has brown skin and her hair was tied up in 2 curly buns. She has a fringe and her hair colour is black. Her nose shape is very different from her friends and she has brown eyes but not beady like Jake. Her ears are kind of tiny and she has light brown lip balm on her lips. She wore a sleeveless dark blue jacket with a hood over a sky blue jumper. She wore a black belt with a grey square belt buckle, green jeans and navy shoes.

Spud has tan skin and his brown hair is messy which is normally covered up by a dark green hat and at the top is flat. He has thick, black eyebrows, black or brown eyes, a weird shaped nose, miniature ears and a neck. He wore a navy sleeveless shirt with a bright green alien head on it over an orange jumper with a v-shaped collar, brown trousers with a few creases and white shoes with 2 lines on them.

"Yo Spud, isn't that Jakey over there?" Trixie questioned her best friend as she moved her hand to her forehead to get a better view of the ground.

"Huh?" Spud said.

He wasn't watching he was doing and fell down headfirst to the flat bottom of the half-pipe. Stars were swirling around his head and his eyes kept on rolling. He has his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"C'mon Spud, quit foolin' around and let's rotate!" Trixie shouted as she slowly pulled her best friend up to his feet. She then grabbed his hand and dragged him off of the half-pipe and out of the skate park. In the meantime, Jake, Spyro, Sparx, Fu Dog and Rose were standing close to the park, chatting to each other.

"Hey, yo Jakey! What's crackelatin', baby?" A familiar voice called to the five.

Spyro and the others spun around to see Trixie and Spud running towards them with their skateboards in their hand.

"Wassup Trixie, Spud!" Jake greeted his best friends as he used his clenched fist and did a friendly punch to Trixie's and Spud's fists.

"Er… Jake, who are they?" Spyro enquired.

"Oh, right. This is Trixie…" Jake said, pointing to Trixie who came over to Spyro and used her fist to do a welcoming punch to Spyro's clawed fist. "… and this is Spud."

Spud just simply waved at Spyro. The headstrong purple dragon waved back.

"Who's this, Jakey?" Trixie inquired.

Jake anxiously pulled his lapel of his red jacket, closed his eyes and gulped. He re-opened them.

"He's my… uh… he's my—" Jake replied, struggling of what to say to his loyal skateboarding pals.

"Well Jakey, aren't ya gonna say somethin'?" Trixie impatiently said, tapping the floor with one foot.

"He's probably your cousin, right dude?" Spud asked.

"Er… yeah! He is!" Jake exclaimed, still fibbing and sweating.

"So, what's his name?" The African American girl questioned, gesturing to Spyro.

"Spyro." Jake simply said.

"Nice to meet ya, guys!" Spyro greeted.

"And this is his dragonfly friend, Sparx." Jake replied, indicating Sparx who was hovering near his best buddy.

The gold dragonfly just waved. Trixie and Spud did the similar thing.

"You know Jakey; shouldn't he introduce himself to us instead of ya?" Trixie says as raised her eyebrow, gawping at Jake.

"Oh sorry, my bad." Jake apologized. "Anyway, ya'll, what are we doin' today?"

"How about looking for my friend?" Spyro suggested to his newfound friends.

"Sure but we gotta split up." Jake informed his allies.

"Why Jakey?" Trixie queried.

"It would be easier that way to find him."

"But who is his friend?" Rose wondered, pondering about what he or she looks like and what he or she is as puts her finger to her lip and looks up to the sky.

"Yeah, you never told us, Jakey!" Trixie agreed.

"S, I think you should explain to them." Jake notified Spyro.

"Alright but why did you call me 'S'?" Spyro asked, wanting to know why Jake called him that.

"I call my grandpa 'G' which is short for 'Gramps'. I always call him that, why you'd ask, yo?"

"Well, no one called me 'S' before."

"Anyhoo, ya'll, let's bounce!" Jake exclaimed.

"Wait! I haven't explained to them who is my pal." Spyro reminded him.

"Alright, just tell them already so we can find your bud." Jake replied. "Oh I almost forgot, this is Rose."

"Nice to meet you." Rose sweetly smiled as she reached out her hand for Spyro to shake it.

"Rose, meet Spyro and Sparx. My bad for not telling ya his name." Jake apologized, grinning sheepishly as he put his hand behind his neck.

"That's okay, Jake." Rose beamed.

"Anyway, Spud, Trixie and Rose, my friend is called Hunter. He ordinarily gives me advice and teaches me new moves to help me. Sometimes, he assists me to get items that I couldn't attain myself and he challenges me to contests." Spyro explained.

"Is he a human like us?" Spud queried.

"Not exactly."

"Then what is he? A magical creature?" Rose asked.

"Er… _(gulp)_… what makes you say that?" Spyro apprehensively said, sweating uncontrollably.

"Well, because you said that he's not human."

"I know but in reality, he's just a talking animal but you might say that he's a magical creature."

"I see, so Jake, should we get started on finding him?" Rose inquired, staring at her beloved boyfriend.

"Yeah, let's go!" Jake excitedly bellowed as he raced off.

"Hey yo, Jakey, wait up baby!" Trixie cried out as she ran off as well, while the others were following in pursuit.

Miles away from his mates, Jake slowed down to a jog so his friends can catch up.

"Hey Jakey, can ya slow down? We can't keep up!" Trixie yelled from a few miles away from Jake.

The black haired teen then stopped jogging and stood still. In the end, the crew caught up with their speedy chum. Everyone were bending down, staring at the pavement and breathing heavily.

"Why… did… you… ran… Jake?" Spyro enquired between breaths.

"Just having a little fun with you guys." Jake chuckled.

"That's…not… funny."

"But it is for me!"

"But even though we were messing around, do you think we'll be able to save Hunter in time?" Spyro asked as he rose his head to face Jake.

"Of course we can!" Jake self-assuredly hollered.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, just trust me on this okay?"

"Okay but I hope that Hunter is alright, wherever he is." Spyro said silently as he and the bunch carried on walking around bends of the lofty, enormous buildings of New York City. Will Spyro, Jake and the gang be able to search for Hunter before it's too late? Find out in the upcoming chapter!

* * *

What do you think of this chapter, everyone? Sorry for the tremendously late update because I was hooked up with _Mario Party 8_. I finished Star Battle for the first time, unlocked a recent party board, a new spanking character, unlocked brand-new mini-games during Tag Battle mode and had a lot of fun playing with my Mii. :D Although, the chapter is super time-consuming, at least it's worth the wait! ;) By the way, Ripto's part WAS supposed to be after Jake and Spyro's part but since the chappie is so long, I decided to not add it in. So, please read and review! ^_^


	3. Ripto's Hidden Hideaway

Once again, thank you for the reviews, **Darth Ben Valor** and **Neros Urameshi**! You two are really such loyal and awesome online friends to have. :D Anyway, here's Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ripto's Hidden Hideaway**

In the meantime at night, somewhere in New York City, Ripto was pacing back and forth on the wooden ground while Hunter was by the wall. His hands were tied behind his back with ropes and his legs were tied together as well. The sky was velvet and the stars were shining brightly. There were no clouds in sight. Hunter was trying to struggle, to break himself free from the ropes but to no avail. Different sizes of wooden boxes were stacked up high on the ground, some were not. There was an abandoned warehouse which was located near Hunter. There was a huge and broaden ship which has lots of crates on board, which is floating on the calm, dark sea. A crane is next to the ship on the pier ground, slowly lifting a small, fragile crate and carefully placing it on the ferry.

"Let… me… go… right now!" Hunter yelled at the diminutive dinosaur, grunting and struggling to get released. "If Spyro was here, he'll… he'll—"

"He'll what?" Ripto retorted, facing the cheetah. "Struggle all you want, that ain't gonna work and since that purple pest isn't here, I might as well tell you my plan."

"What is your plan?"

"My plan is when that dragon arrives; I'll use the crane…" Ripto explained as he brought out a black, small, bulky rectangular switch with a big red button on it. He pushed it and the crane gradually came from where it was before and stopped to a halt, close to the wizard. A metal square-shaped cage was hanging from the alloy hook. A rope was attached from the hook to the top of the cage. He then pointed his sceptre to the rope and then the cage. "…and then I'll use my wand to cut the rope which allows the cage to drop onto him and he'll be trapped."

"Cage?! Where did you get it from?"

"The warehouse which is closer to you and nobody will stop me from taking over the world. Mwa, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh yeah?! You can't do squat!"

"I can't do… **WHAT?!?** Okay, **THAT… IS… IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Infuriated with anger, Ripto aimed his sceptre at the terrified, quivering cheetah and shot a bright green beam at him. He laughed evilly as Hunter was getting zapped. He was in much pain as the beam hit him. He was screaming in agony as the beam buzzed and hummed with great intensity. When the beam stopped hurting him, Hunter calmed down as he wiped his sweaty head with his hand because he thought it was over but it's just the beginning. Suddenly, the spell started to take effect as it slowly flowed around his body and bit by bit, the magic charm engulfed him. When it's finally finished, Hunter was then trapped inside a green, transparent bubble. Realized what happened to him, Hunter desperately kept on using his fists, thumping on the bubble but it was no use.

"Let me outta here!" Hunter yelled as loud as he can while he's inside the bubble.

However, the villainous antagonist didn't hear him. He was busy standing there in front of the imprisoned cheetah, grinning gleefully of his discomfort.

"Ha! That will teach you not to mess with me! And since I cannot hear you, blabber mouth, I will get that pesky pest once and for all when he comes to rescue you! Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ripto laughed, evilly as he looks at Hunter. His wickedness laughter echoed through the pier.

For the meantime, Hunter halted his throbbing on the bubble and whispered, "Spyro, wherever you are, you'd better hurry and save me."

Uh-oh! Seems like Hunter is in deep trouble and is in need of rescuing! Hopefully, Spyro, Jake and his new-found friends will arrive in time to save him, defeat the vile Ripto and retrieve the Rainbow sceptre. Will they do it? Just read the next chapter of this action-packed fan-fiction!

* * *

Sorry if the chapter is short but the chapter after this, it might be longer. Oh and if you're wondering where Ripto's henchmen are, you'll just have to find out! Besides, I'm not giving out any spoilers. And please read, give me more reviews and no flames! 


	4. The Search For Hunter: Part 1

Yet again, thank you for the reviews, **Darth Ben Valor** and **Neros Urameshi**:D I'm busy typing this chapter while my dad is taping _Miss Hong _Kong Pageant _2007_ to a spare DVD. Such great songs I can hear from the TV like _"Do Somethin'"_by **Britney Spears**, _"Pon de Replay"_ by **Rihanna**, _"Vogue"_ by **Madonna**, _"Wind It Up"_ by **Gwen Stefani**, _"Lollipop"_ by **Mika**, _"Candyman"_ by **Christina Aguilera**, _"__Lady Marmalade"_ by **Christina Aguilera, Lil' Kim, Mýa & P!nk**, _"Buttons"_ by **Pussycat Dolls** and more. Some Chinese songs were in it too. The pageant is on a popular Chinese channel called **TVB** which stands for **Television Broadcasts Limited**. Anyway, I know all that stuff is completely nothing to do with the story but I felt like telling you readers this. By the way, let's get a move on with this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4: ****The Search For Hunter** **– Part 1**

Spyro, Sparx, Jake, Spud, Trixie, Rose and Fu Dog were still walking around the city.

"Okay dudes, stop." Jake said, as he spun to his allies and using a stop hand signal. His pals stopped walking.

"Why Jake?" Spyro inquired.

"If we wanna find Hunter faster, we gotta split into groups. Alright, I will go with S, Sparx and Rose," Jake told to his pals. He looked at Trixie. "Trixie, you go with Spud and Fu. If we can't find Hunter by sunset, we'll meet each other at the skate park, ya'll feelin' me?"

Everyone except Jake nodded in agreement.

"Oh and make sure ya'll talk to us by using my cell phone and we'll do the same. Ya feelin' me, guys?"

Spyro, Sparx, Rose, Trixie, Spud and Fu nodded their heads again.

"Awesome, now let's roll!" Jake exclaimed.

He and his group headed down the pavement while Trixie, Spud and the shar pei went the opposite way. Jake was walking at the middle, Rose was at the left of him, Spyro was on the right and Sparx was floating near his best friend.

"Jake, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Rose asked, staring at her boyfriend.

"Sure! My plan never fails!" Jake assured her, giving her a confident grin.

"I hope it doesn't."

"Hey, Jake. Should we look for Hunter in that place over there?" Spyro questioned, pointing to a massive, extensive building which is Jake's, Rose's, Spud's and Trixie's school, Millard Fillmore Middle School which is a few miles away from them. A lot of people were walking past it.

"Nah, besides we can't get in 'cause it's the weekends. It's a good thing it is 'cause we have time to help ya find your mate." Jake replied, shaking his head.

"Oh, so where should we find him then?"

"Hmm… what about Central Park?" Rose suggested, staring at Jake with a pondering face.

"Awesome! We could head over there, relax just the two of us and—"

"Er… hello? We're supposed to find Hunter, remember? You did say that we gotta find him before sunset." Spyro said, waving his claw in front of the Chinese American teen.

"Oh, right." Jake replied sternly, snapping out of his dreamy trance. "Let's get there before the end of the day, okay?"

"Yes." Rose simply said.

"Uh-huh." Spyro replied, indicating agreement.

So, Spyro and his buddies began their long trek to Central Park.

"What is Central Park, Jake?" Spyro enquired, not having a clue of what it is because he hasn't been there before.

"It's just a park with a lot of trees, bushes and greenery there. There is a bridge over a river. Tons of rocks and pebbles surrounded it. It's the perfect place to relax and a romantic area to spend time with your girlfriend." Jake explained as he winked at Rose when he said "girlfriend". Rose covered her mouth and giggled, happily as she blushed.

"It's big, isn't it?"

"Uh-huh. Hopefully, we can find Hunter there."

"What if he's not there?"

"Then we gotta head someplace else."

"Okay then."

After a few hours of walking, they eventually reached Central Park which was near Fifth Avenue. They stepped onto the ground of the park. The park was very breathtaking. There were trees on the light green grass, wavy dark green bushes were around the path, a wooden, dim brown bridge is located over the babbling brook, a batch of different shapes and sizes of grey, rocky rocks and stony pebbles were enclosing the river. Some were on it. The zoo can be found miles away. The trail is ideal for walking, jogging, bicycling and horseback riding. The three were busy looking left and right repeatedly searching for Hunter except Spyro, who was admiring the scenery and sniffing the fresh air.

"Man, I've never seen anything like this for a while, right Sparx?" Spyro beamed, calmly.

The golden dragonfly just nodded.

"Hunter! Where are you?" Rose called out; only a piercing echo can be heard.

"Yo, Hunter! Can ya hear me?" Jake shouted as he put his hands around his mouth. Unfortunately, there was no answer.

"Seems like he isn't here, Jake." Spyro said. "How about he go someplace else?"

"No wait! I think I can see something!"

Jake squinted his eyes as he put his hand on his forehead. Further away, he could see 2 tiny shadows moving towards them. They moved closer and closer, however Jake now can see who they are. They turned out to be 2 Huntsclan trainees, beginner level students.

The first one is shorter than the other one and his skin is brown, he has black eyes, a diminutive nose, a mouth, a small chin and puny ears. He wore a purple Huntsclan Uniform mask with a Huntsclan red symbol on it, over his eyes, a Huntsclan long-sleeved shirt with "88" on a red circle which is on the left sleeve with a black belt with a Huntsclan symbol on it. He also wore black trousers, purple Huntsclan socks and shoes. He has the similar hip-hop and overconfident persona like Jake. He's known as Number 88.

The second one is taller than his friend. He has big, black eyes, pointy, little ears, a weird-shaped nose and a mouth with two buckled teeth. He has tan skin and wore the same Huntsclan attire as Number 88. He's recognized as Number 89. They both halted their walking as they saw Jake, Spyro, Sparx and Rose.

"Hey, look! It's Rose's BFF… forever." Number 89 dumbly said, as he nudged Number 89 and indicating Jake.

"How many times do I have to say to ya? The last "F" stands for forever! You said 'Best friends forever, forever!'" Number 88 yelled, glaring at him and put his hands on his hip.

"Shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"_(Sigh)_ Here we go again!" Rose sighed as she smacked her forehead.

"Er… are they always like that?" Spyro asked her.

"Yes, they are."

"What are you two clowns doin' here?" Jake demanded, looking angrily at the Huntsboys and crossing his arms.

"Er… nothing." Number 89 said, putting his hands behind his back as he smiled guiltily.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know that you two chumps are up to no good!"

"We weren't up to anything. We were… uh… trying to slay a unicorn… Oops."

Number 89 instantly stared at Jake in extreme fear as he kept on biting his nails. Flames were burning in Jake's eyes. Rose noticed this and covered her mouth with shock. Her ocean blue eyes were now wide. Spyro just gazed at Jake, blankly. Sparx did the same. The black-haired teen stomped towards Number 89 and was about to punch him in the face but he immediately stopped. With that, he treaded heavily away, furiously.

"Jake, where are you going?" Rose asked.

"I'll be right back. I just gotta go somewhere." Jake said between gritted teeth with an angry look.

"Oh, I see…"

Jake Long continued to stomp and hid behind a nearby tree. He whispered, "Dragon Up!" Blue flames enclosed him and he transformed into his dragon form. He is now a slender, tall, scrawny red dragon with enormous bat-like wings, claws and legs with black sharp nails, red hard, tough scales, a long yellow body or belly, lengthy tail and green spikes. He has a dragon face with the same beady eyes, thick black eyebrows, a mini, dim red nose, pointy dragon red ears, a mammoth mouth with a light pink tongue and a hairstyle which is identical to what he have when he's in human form.

He flew away from the tree and travelled back to where Rose, Spyro and Sparx are. In the meantime, they were even now standing in front of the Huntsboys.

"So, where's your BBF forever now, Rose?" Number 89 taunted as he blew a raspberry.

"Yeah, he probably ran away like a chicken! Bawk – bawk – bawk – bawk – bawk - ba—" Number 88 concurred while he pretended to be a chicken and did an impression of one. He was cut short when he saw Jake in dragon form.

"Right here, Huntschumps!" Jake hollered, getting the young hunters's attention. Both of them shrunk back with fear. Both of their eyes abruptly became wide and they opened their mouths with surprise. But they aren't the only ones who were astonished; Spyro was occupied of gawping at Jake. His eyes look like they were out of their sockets and his jaw dropped to the ground whilst Sparx held onto his head with both of his hands as his eyes were spinning really fast and his head was rocking left and right which resulted him fainted.

"Drag--dra—" Number 89 stuttered.

"Dra--dra--Dragon!!" Number 88 stammered and then immediately screamed as jumped into Number 89's arms. "Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Mamma!! Mamma!!"

"What a bunch of amateurs." Jake muttered, crossing his arms and staring at them with his eyes half-closed.

"I know. I can't believe they are part of the Huntsclan." Rose acquiesced, closing her eyes and nodding.

"Let's have a little fun with them."

Jake glided over to the frightened hunters and he opened his large mouth and was about to let out a blast of scorching fire but Number 89 threw his friend down and they both ran away, into the woods with their hands up in the air, flailing like crazy. Their ear-piercing screaming could be heard.

"Heh, heh, at least they're outta the picture… for now." Jake chuckled with enjoyment, seeing the Huntsboys running for their lives. He turned to Rose. "I'll be right back with something you might like."

With that, he soared away, leaving Rose, Spyro and Sparx alone. They stood there; their eyes and mouths weren't moving for 20 minutes.

"O-kay… that was pretty unexpected." Spyro said, breaking the silence.

"About what?" Rose enquired, looking at the purple dragon.

"I never expected to see a dragon here. He was red, tall and very skinny with bat-like wings. I thought there are no dragons at this place."

"You know, this park could be full of surprises."

"Since that dragon scared those weirdos off, do you think he's on our side?"

"He could be."

"Who is that dragon anyway? I can't believe he's taller than me!"

"Yo, guys! I'm here! Did I miss anything?" Jake yelled to his pals, sprinting towards them holding a beautiful common rose in one hand. The leaves of the flower are rough and the stem is kind of lengthy. There are razor-sharp prickles on the underside of the stem. He stopped dead in his tracks and knelt on one knee and held the rose in one hand, showing it to his girlfriend.

"Ahem! Rose, milady?" The Chinese American teenager enquired, romantically as he smiled.

"Jake, you shouldn't have!" Rose smiled back, taking the rose from his hand. She then held it in her delicate hands, close to her soft, graceful cheeks and she bent down to Jake's level and kissed him on the left cheek. Jake became woozy while blushing vividly red and gave out a dreamy sigh. Spyro trotted up to him and raised his eyebrow. He snapped his fingers in front of Jake's zoned-out face. He right away came back to realization.

"Zoning out, why?" Spyro wondered, looking at Jake with a questionable face.

"Uh… nothin'! Just nothin'!" Jake bellowed, realizing that his dragon friend was gaping at him. He subsequently got up from the grass. "Now, let's get outta here, alright?"

Rose and Spyro both nodded. So, they ran out of the park but before that, the wilful purple dragon picked up his passed out friend and pulled him away. Once outside of the greenery area, they sustained their journey around the bustling city.

"Er… Jake? Do you know anything about that dragon appearing in the park?" Spyro curiously enquired.

"Uh… no! Why you'd ask, yo?" Jake fretfully questioned, sweating a lot, blushing uneasily and grinning nervously.

"'Cause I just saw one. He's really tall, skinny and red with bat-like wings. Is it me or does he resemble somebody familiar?"

"I think you're imaginin' things, S. There are no such things as dragons."

"Oh, really? But I'm one, right here! If I don't exist, why the heck am I talking to you right now?"

"Oh… right. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"So, shouldn't we get back to finding Hunter?"

"Yeah, let's jet!"

So, Spyro, Jake, Rose and Sparx who is even now fainted continued their search for the Spyro's second best friend, Hunter as they walked down the rock-hard, grey pavement. The sun was shining vibrantly past the fluffy, white clouds. The sky was pale blue while some cars were swerving past the gang.

_Hmm… the dragon I saw previously seems awfully recognizable. I recognize the hair-do, the usual persona and the beady eyes very well. Could he be Jake? Nah, Jake's right. I must be imagining things. _Spyro thought to himself.

Uh-oh! Seems like Spyro is getting suspicious that Jake might be a dragon! But later on, he'll know his true identity sooner or later. Oops! Looks like Jake made a boo-boo, let's hope it doesn't slip later on in the story or trouble might ensue!

* * *

Well, here's part 1 done! By the way, yesterday I've seen an awesome advert on **Disney Channel** and I can't believe I saw a few glimpses of the new episodes of _American Dragon: Jake Long_ which includes Jonathan asking Susan about when Jake or Haley transform into a dragon and wondering where their clothes gone to, Jake battling against the Dark Dragon, Jake wearing Professor Rotwood's monocle and dancing in the middle of the crowd at school, Jake, Spud, Trixie and the other pupils wearing red Academic Dress and toss their Square academic caps in the air and so on. I even saw a quick look of episodes of _Kim Possible_, _That's So Raven_, _Cory in the House_, _The Replacements_, _The Suite Life of Zack & Cody_ and more. Man, I can't wait to see and tape the new episodes of Am-Drag! Boy, I can't wait! Oh and I almost forgot, try putting on _"Shut Up and Drive"_ by **Rihanna**, turn the TV on mute and play any racing games including the _Mario Kart_ series. It will be awesome! ;) If you don't have the song, download it from a website! You don't have to do this, it's up to you if you wanna do it or not. I'm gonna attempt it anyway. :D Remember, give me pleasant reviews and no flames please! 


	5. The Search For Hunter: Part 2

Once more, thanks for the reviews, **Darth Ben Valor** and **Neros Urameshi**. Is it me or are you the only ones who reviewed this crossover? I don't know why but I always have the urge to update this story. Anyway, on Thursday 26th July, I tested my idea if it's awesome to play a racing game while listening to _"Shut Up and Drive"_ by **Rihanna** and it is! I was playing _Mario Kart DS_ and I turned the volume down to the lowest on my DS while the music video was showing on TV. I was playing Peach and I was racing against hard computers. I'm very experienced at racing than missions. I always end up in 1st place:D It was pretty enjoyable doing this! I think this song and music video is definitely perfect for any racing or _Mario Kart_ game. ;)

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own anything except the Rainbow Sceptre, the plot and this story.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Search For Hunter – Part 2**

Trixie, Spud and Fu Dog were walking down the pavement and chatting to each other.

"So, where are we gonna find Hunter?" Trixie asked the Shar Pei.

"We should begin our search at Magus Bazaar." Fu answered.

"Why? It's a massive place."

"I know it is, kid but it's worth a try."

"Alright but do ya remember the last time we've been there?"

"Yeah, we've caused quite a ruckus…uh… I mean those biker trolls caused it."

"Uh-huh and Spud and I did some serious side-kick whoopin'! Ain't that right, Spudinski?" Trixie added, as she nudged her other best friend hard.

"Yep! We did it without Jake. Yeah, thanks to you with your big mouth…" Spud replied, happily, recalling their past antics.

"… and you not payin' attention, those ugohs ran away like chickens!"

"Kids, can you talk about this later? We gotta keep looking for Spyro's mate." Fu Dog butted in, interrupting the conversation.

Abruptly, he heard a ring. He spun to Spud and Trixie and did a stop signal with his paw, indicating them to stop walking. The Shar Pei dug through his wrinkles, pulling out random stuff like a black, heavy bowling ball, a pair of red high-heeled shoes and a yellow, smooth yo-yo. He finally got out his cell phone and switched it on. The ID screen says "Jake" and he moved his phone to his ear.

"Talk to the Fu." Fu Dog said.

"Yo Fu, have ya seen Hunter yet?" Jake's voice could be heard on the other side of the line.

"Nope, we're heading to Magus Bazaar right now. Did ya find him?"

"Nuh-uh. We tried Central Park but we didn't get that much luck. All we did find is those Huntschumps, Numbers 88 and 89."

"What are those two doin' there?"

"Obviously tryin' to slay an innocent magical creature. I'm sure they didn't manage 'cause they are too dumb to do it."

"Yeah, so call us later, okay?"

"Alright then, holler!"

"Bye, kid!"

Fu Dog hung up the cell phone and put it back in his wrinkles. He turned to the African American and her best bud. "Let's go, kids! We haven't got a moment to waste!"

Therefore, Spud, Trixie and Fu ran down the pavement. Fu was running on four paws, in the lead followed by Trixie sprinting after him and Spud who was behind. They hurried around a lot of blocks and past the hectic traffic and they ultimately, they reached the subway. The three raced down the stairs, without holding the banister and skidded to a halt.

The subway is extremely dark. There are hardly any lights on except on the platform which is alongside the train tracks. The ceiling is dark grey and the tracks were black or light grey which stretches through the tunnel to another station. On the platform, were grey arches with navy blue thick linings which were connected to those long, rectangular, vertical stands with the same colours. A white, cylinder-shaped bin is located near the staircase and the bench is further away. Another bin and bench is on the other side of the platform. The lights were shining brightly on the ground, which is tan. On the opposite side, the walls were violet but the tunnel has a similar colour. The floor was a little bit filthy though. On the opposed side of the platform, there are 3 light pink arches with yellow streaks which were joined with white upright stands. A few white, extensive signs were above the upper limit. A lot of New Yorkers were coming in and out of the trains in the subway.

Spud, Trixie and Fu Dog afterwards slowed down to a walk. They were walking and waited at the edge of the platform.

"So, when does the train arrive, yo?" Trixie inquired.

"About 20 minutes." Fu Dog told her.

"Then what are we gonna do now?"

"Wait, ah-goo-goo-goo!"

"Er… I don't think that's actually funny, Fu."

Just then, the group heard a loud sound which sounds like moving speedily over the train tracks which is coming from the murky tunnel. Clearly, the train is approaching to the station. It rushed past by and screeched to a halt in front of Trixie, Spud and the Chinese Shar Pei. Lots of people were hurrying out of the train cars after the double doors opened. At last, the bunch went in the middle car and the doors shut. Trixie, Spud and Fu were sitting on the chairs.

"You said that it's arrivin' in 20 mins!" Trixie shouted at Fu, glaring at him as she put her hands on her hips.

"Heh, heh, guess I made a mistake." Fu chuckled sheepishly, putting his paw behind his head. "Seems like the train has turned up pretty early."

Trixie calmed herself down and decided to ask Fu about something else.

"If Jakey were here, he'll give us a lift."

"Er… he can't. He's with Miss Rose, Spyro and his dragonfly mate."

"I know; what a bummer." Trixie said, fed up and disappointed while she placed her chin on her right hand which is on her knee.

"Once we get to Magus Bazaar, we'll start asking Vah-vah-vah-ronica. If that doesn't work, we'll search for Hunter there."

"Hey, I remember her! She was with us, fightin' off Dark D in the sewers!"

"Hopefully, she might have seen that dragon-kid's friend."

"Yeah, so we don't have to find him everywhere in NYC."

Finally after more than 1 hour, the train sped past the inhabitants who were waiting for the train and it stopped at the final station.

"C'mon guys, let's go!" Trixie yelled, as she motioned Spud and Fu to follow her out of the vehicle. Fu Dog slid down his seat and went on four paws and immediately used his mouth to bit Trixie's preferred jeans to prevent her from going anywhere. She rotated around and stared at the animal guardian. "Why aren't you guys comin'? This is the last stop."

"Not for us, it ain't." Fu Dog replied. He winked at the driver of the train who turned out to be a purple ogre. He was wearing his traditional uniform and a cap. He removed it and his real head appeared. He moved the switch which was located in the controls. The train car unexpectedly rose up into the top limit and vanished into a purple portal mixed with lavender and violet.

(A/N: I can't describe what exactly happened in the episode _"Dragon Breath"_ before Jake and Fu entered the magical world of Magus Bazaar. I did watch it but I cannot remember the precise bits. So I choose to make the descriptions up.)

The doors slowly opened and the team stepped foot into the market. Everywhere, there are tons of stalls with roofs in different shapes, sizes and colours like red, crimson, purple, turquoise, aqua, blue, fuchsia and violet. Some have Chinese typical roofs which are curved and a few are not. A brown cart with a single black wheel, there is a turquoise, large triangle-shaped umbrella is placed in a white box which is on the cart is situated in front of the cart. A lot more stalls can be seen further away. A grey, awkward shaped pipe is between the first stall and a door with an archetypal Chinese red roof above it. A small, dim grey street light is above the roof. A wooden, fragile light brown box is close to the entrance which is on top of the 2 darker brown boxes. A weighty treasure chest which has the same colour as the boxes is next to them. It has a steel lock on it with a key hole. At the back of the market, is an ordinary New York building which has a zigzag staircase. The colour of it is bright tan. A small fountain is somewhere at the middle. The fountain is in a shape of a bath tub. The colour is black and the surface around the crystal clear water is pastel brown. There is a smaller raised basin. A stall behind the fountain is decorated with Chinese orange lanterns; there are plenty of lanterns which were put up all over the tree-shaped house. It is more black than grey. A small number of brown, rectangular wooden windows are on the side of the house. A purple roof is above the front door and not many steps with banisters at the sides are below it. On the right side of it are orange, square flags which were near a grey and black balcony with a Chinese yellow roof above. There are only a few black and brown petite tables which were to be found near the walls of the area. On them were merchandises that magical creatures can buy from flying carpets to eye of newt and moon rocks. The floor is incredibly stony.

"Okay kids, let's find Vah-vah-vah-ronica and get the heck outta here." Fu Dog informed the teenagers. He then eyed Spud, seriously. "And don't touch anythin'."

"Okay." Spud said, staring at the sky. Trixie noticed this and nudged him in the stomach, extremely hard. Spud rubbed his stomach to relief the pain.

"Have ya been listenin'? He said 'Don't touch anythin'." Trixie glared at her best mate, crossing her arms.

"Oh." Spudinski said in a dumb tone.

"Hey Veronica sweetie, are ya there honey?" Fu yelled, gradually looking left and right repeatedly, finding his love interest.

"I'm right here!" A familiar voice bellowed, which came from the stall with the yellow roof.

Fu, Spud and Trixie ran in the direction the voice was coming from. They eventually reached the stall and stopped in front of it.

"Fu Dog, I haven't seen you in a gnome's age!" Veronica smiled, seeing her love.

Veronica is a half-woman, half spider magical creature. She has curly gloomy brown and her fringe is wavy on the left. She has oval-shaped head with blue eyes, pink lips, skinny, long black eyebrows, miniature ears and a small nose. Her skin is a rose colour. She wears a purple sleeved shirt with an upside down semi-circle collar. She has a body of a spider which is black with 4 lengthy legs on both sides. She has a miniature neck and large hands.

Fu Dog hopped on the table and licked her face as she beamed. He whirled around to face Trixie and Spud, who both have a disgusted face. Spud was closing his eyes tight and sticking his tongue out and Trixie was looking to the left, covering her eyes.

"Trix, Spud, you remember Vah-vah-vah-ronica?" Fu Dog asked Jake's best friends.

"Er… yeah, we do." Trixie said, opening her eyes. Spud did the same. "But that is so wrong in so many ways."

"Why's that, Trixie?"

"Lickin' somebody you love is totally revolting. Can't ya just kiss her instead like everyone does?"

"Nah, besides I never pucker up my lips before. Besides, doing that is ridiculous."

"Whatever, dog-man."

"Anyway sweetheart, have ya seen a talking cheetah here?"

"What does he or she look like?" Veronica inquired.

"Um… hold on." Fu Dog said. He subsequently whispered in Trixie's ear. "What does he look like?"

"How the heck should I know? Spyro never told us!" The black haired girl replied angrily, looking fiercely at him.

Fu returned to talking to his darling. "So anyhoo, have ya seen him anywhere?"

Veronica scratched her head using one finger and raised her eyebrow with a wondering expression. "I don't remember seeing a talking cheetah here. Since you can't tell me what he or she looks like, please leave."

"Okay sweetie, sorry for wastin' your time. Let's go, kids."

Fu, Spud and Trixie walked away from the stall in disappointment as they bent their heads down, gazing at the floor. After not many minutes, they decided to get over it.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Trixie frantically questioned, flailing her arms repeatedly and sweating incredibly hard.

"Yeah, what she said." Spud agreed.

"Well… we could ask the oracle twins. They are normally here."

"Where are they?" Trixie inquired.

"I'm not sure. They probably at the same place when me, the old man and the kid last saw 'em."

"Alright then, let's find 'em!"

Later, Spud, Trixie and Fu Dog were sprinting through the market. While they were dashing, they were gazing left and right to see any sign of the oracles. They stopped to catch their breaths, as they were breathing heavily from running so fast. Spud and Trixie bent their heads down and put their hands on their laps, gawping down at the rocky floor.

"Are… you… sure… they are here… somewhere, Fu?" Trixie gasped between breaths.

"Yeah… I think so." Fu promised, wheezing.

"I… think… I can… see them over there." Spud panted, slowly trying to point a finger to where the oracle twins were.

Trixie and Fu finally saw them in the distance, at the usual place Fu was mentioning a few minutes ago. The twins were standing together, a small number of miles away from the group. The Shar Pei and the skateboarding teenagers began walking towards them. In the end, they reached them.

"Hey, it's those freaky oracle twins, the ones who see into the future and all that!" Trixie shouted in joy.

Sara has tan skin with ginger, curly hair at the back of her. Her fringe is straight though but on the sides of her face, she has a single wavy strand of hair, dangling to the bottom of her face. She has a massive head, scrawny, black eyebrows, black eyes, a diminutive nose, small delicate round ears and she wore pink lipstick. She has a violet and purple flower in her locks. She has a thin, miniature neck, arms, hands and legs. She wore a sleeve-less, lengthy green dress which goes down to her legs. A thick, blue design with 3 rose dots on it. A skinny blue strap was somewhere above her waist and she wore grey sandals with purple straps attached to them.

Kara has ginger straight hair with a straight fringe. Not many pieces of hair were dangling down both sides of her face. Most of her locks were behind her. She has the similar face as her vivacious sister with the identical eyes, nose, ears and mouth. She wore a long blue coat with lengthy sleeves. It has only one vertical oval-shaped button on the right side and two square pockets were on both sides. There are 2 flat collars which were lying horizontally on the shoulders. She also wore a bright brown dress, black socks and dim brown boots. The bottom of the boots is darker brown. There are 4 straps on them. She even wore a black thick neck-band with a single gloomy green at the middle, round her neck.

(A/N: I decided to use the 1st season animation designs of Kara and Sarah. Unfortunately, I cannot find pictures of them showing their full bodies in the 2nd season images.)

"Go ahead, tell them." Kara said, gloomily.

Sara then put her fingers to her head and closed her eyes, firmly. She opened them and smiled, enthusiastically.

"Okay, I see… you three, the purple dragon, Jake, the gold dragonfly and Rose are having a hard time searching for the purple dragon's friend." Sara explained. "Jake and the purple dragon trapped in a cage, Jake, the purple dragon, the golden dragonfly and Rose encounters the Huntsman and the Huntsclan, the purple dragon knows the secret identities of Rose and Jake and… Oooh! It's a sunny day today!"

"What about you, Kara? You're supposed to see the visions of the good things that are gonna happen today." Fu replied.

Kara closed her eyes and crossed her arms. She started to think on the good things.

"Alright, I see a vision of… Jake and the purple dragon getting help from Huntsgirl to battle a diminutive creature with a wand, Jake and the dragon managed to break free from the cage and they successfully saved the purple dragon's pal and retrieved the other staff which the very small creature has. Whoopee."

"Anymore visions for us?" Fu inquired, eagerly to hear more from the sisters.

What he got as an answer was them shaking their heads as they shut their eyes.

"Anyway, have you two seen a cheetah anywhere?"

"Sorry, Fu. We haven't seen it." Sara answered.

"Man, talk about bad luck."

"Heard that." Spud and Trixie simultaneously assented, nodding their heads.

"Hmm… we tried askin' Veronica and the Oracle Twins. I guess we might as well go." Fu unhappily responded.

"How about we try askin' everyone here?" The black haired adolescent suggested.

"Nah, besides we'll get the regular answer which is 'no'."

"So, we're goin' back, right?"

"Uh-huh."

Therefore, Spud, Trixie and Fu Dog whirled in the opposite direction and began to head to the exit.

Too bad for the gang that they unluckily didn't manage to find Hunter with success. The visions that the Oracle Twins brought up, what could they mean and do they all relate to what's gonna happen to them and the rest of the group? Read the upcoming chapters to find out!

* * *

I don't know why but I generally have the urge to continue typing up the chapters of this story! I even have the compulsion to stick Am-Drag posters on my wall to fill up the empty spaces! Since I'm going nowhere this year and Art is finally out of the way, I have plenty of time to update this and perhaps my other stories. :D As long as I don't get obsessed with updating this fic. Oh and I almost forgot, in the Congratulations Party, I was thinking of me and you guys (**Darth Ben Valor** and **Neros Urameshi**) singing _"Umbrella (Remix)" _by **Rihanna feat. Jay-Z and Chris Brown**. Either one of you will be singing Jay-Z's parts which were right at the beginning or Chris Brown's parts while I'll be singing Rihanna's parts. I know the words of by heart, incidentally. You guys can tell me which parts you wanna sing when you send me a private message on the Fanfiction site or tell me on **MSN** or using **AIM**. So anyhow, review away and please no flames! ;) 


	6. The Search For Hunter: Part 3

Over again, I'm very grateful for the reviews, **Darth Ben Valor** and **Neros Urameshi**. I have a bit of a writer's block but I finally figured out where Jake, Rose, Spyro and Sparx will head to next. I was thinking of them going to Coney Island but I changed my mind, the rest of Team Dragon is going over there. Heh, heh, they're taking another trip to the subway. By the way, there will be more parts before their search is over.

Disclaimer: Why should I even bother with this? I own naught except the usual stuff.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Search For Hunter – Part 3**

Spyro, Sparx, Jake and Rose were even now walking through the hustle and bustle of the city, continuing their search for Hunter.

"Where are we heading to next, Jake?" Spyro asked.

"Hmm… we can't go to Coney Island, otherwise people will freak out if they saw ya." Jake answered, putting his index finger and thumb to his chin and started rubbing it, as he gave a thinking face to his friend.

"We could try the Empire State Building." Rose suggested.

"Um… are ya sure about that, my rosebud? I don't think Hunter's up there." Jake said, looking up at the building which is higher than them and pointing at it.

"It's worth an attempt."

Jake leaned over to his girlfriend and whispered through her ear. "Er… I don't think it's a good idea. If I change into my dragon form, S might get distrustful and thinks that I'm a dragon."

"Don't worry about it, Jake. Just hide behind something, transform into your dragon form while I keep an eye on your cousin." Rose promised as she leaned over to her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. Jake then began to wobble left and right while his face turned bright red just like his dragon scales and had on a dreamy face. His eyebrows became curved, his eyes were rolling at a fast pace and he had on a silly smile. He stood incredibly still, like a lamppost.

"Er… Jake? Are you feeling okay?" Rose inquired, getting concerned for her sweetheart.

Spyro moved his head to the side and stared at him, questionably. He snapped his fingers in front of Jake's absent-mindedly face which immediately got him back into realization. His face then changed back to normal.

"Jake, can you knock it off with that face?" Spyro queried, sternly whilst he tapped the ground with his foot, crossing his arms and gazing at him with his eyes half-closed. "And get back to what we're doing?"

"Oh... right! Let's bounce!" The Chinese American teen exclaimed.

The gang sustained to walk down the pavement even as the cars and yellow taxis were speeding by. A lot of people were walking down the footpath on the other side of them or standing unmoving, looking left and right to see if it's safe to cross the road. Not that far from them, the Empire State Building could be seen.

"How far are we from our destination?" Spyro asked.

"A few miles away." Jake told him. He whispered through Rose's delicate ear again. "Rose, where do I hide?"

"Just hide behind a building or in an alleyway, if there is one near the Empire State Building." The blonde haired girl whispered back.

Jake faced her and nodded, indicating that he understood.

"Hey, is that where we're going?" Spyro yelled, pointing to the world's tallest building in the distance.

"Yep." Jake said. He turned to his group. "Rose, you stay here and watch S, incase he follows me. Ya feelin' me?"

"Yes, I do Jake." Rose smiled.

"Good! I'll be right back!"

The black haired teenager instantly ran off and made a sharp turn. He hid behind the nearest building and rested against a crimson brick wall. He looked sideways to see if the coast is clear. Luckily, no one's there to stalk him and leaned against the wall again. He closed his eyes tightly and sighed with relief. Confident that nobody was following him, he quietly whispered "Dragon up!" and blue flames mixed with different shades of blue engulfed him. When they disappeared, a tall, slender red dragon with massive, wide bat-like wings appeared. He opened his wings and flew off towards the tallest building.

Meanwhile, Rose was standing next to Spyro, who was busy looking at the sky. At once, he caught a glimpse of a red dragon flying to the top of the Empire State Building.

"Hey! It's that dragon again!" Spyro bellowed, pointing at the dragon shaped shadow. "It's the one from the park!"

Rose shook her head. "That's ridiculous, you could be seeing things. It could be a bird or an aeroplane."

"You're wrong! It's definitely the dragon I've seen before!"

"How can you tell?"

"Just by squinting my eyes."

"I see." Rose said, narrowing her eyes. _I hope Jake gets back here in one piece._ _It won't be long until we meet the rest of the group back at the skate park._ She thought to herself.

In the meantime, Jake leaned in forward to pick up speed while his wings were flapping up and down repeatedly. A powerful wind blew in his face, fortunately it wasn't that strong. It was a pretty nice breeze actually. It wasn't long until he reached the top.

The Empire State Building has a series of setbacks which causes it to taper off with height. It has millions and millions of windows and it has a spire or antenna and a little below it, is the roof which is where Jake is going to land. Atop the spire is an antenna and above it is a lightning rod. Surrounding it are buildings in different shapes, sizes and colours ranging from grey, brown, light brown, dark brown and so on. Further away from them, is the sea which is between them and the Manhattan Troll Bridge. A little bit of land is close to the buildings. The colour of the lightning rod, spire and antenna is black. A mass of greenery can be seen miles and miles away. The roof is home to the Griffin which resides in a scruffy, brown nest.

Jake finally landed on the roof and flew to the Griffin.

The Griffin has a body of a lion and the head and wings of an eagle. Its fluffy feathers were murky brown and so are the pointy ears. It has small yellow eagle eyes and its pupil is black. The body is tan and so is its tail. At the end of it, is furry. The legs are light orange with sharp, piercing black nails. Its beak is orange but brighter than the legs.

Setting its eyes on the young dragon, it moved closer and squawked loudly in his face. Jake turned his head to the left and shut his eyes, securely as he moved his body, backwards a bit. He opened his eyes after a few minutes and moved forward.

"Have ya seen a cheetah around here?" Jake asked.

The Griffin went closer to him and yet again, squawked right in his face. Jake made the identical expression from earlier.

"Er… I guess I take it as a no." The youthful dragon nervously said. Abruptly, blue flames engulfed him once again and when they finally vanished, Jake is back to his regular human form. He subsequently whispered, "Eye of the Dragon."

His beady eyes at once changed to red and his vision was the similar colour as well. He gradually looked left and right, carefully searching for Hunter but regrettably, there is no sign of him. He even spun around and tried to look around behind him. What he got was the identical result. Frowning in disappointment, Jake made a decision to return to his pals. Yet again, blue flames surrounded him and when they disappeared, a red dragon now stood there. Jake opened his large wings and took flight.

For the meantime, Rose's expression went from her previous face to her sad one as she saw Jake's shadow flying away from the building. _I guess Hunter isn't there either. Where could he be? I'm sure Spyro is just as worried as I am. _She pondered. The blonde haired ex-Huntsclan member then faced Spyro, who had a curious look, staring at the soaring shadow.

In the interim, Jake gently landed on the ground which is next to the nearest building. Over again, blue flames concealed him and he transformed back into his human form. He speedily sprinted around the corner but skidded to a halt whilst he heard _"The Chosen One" _by **Jonas Brothers** theme song ring tone. He rummaged through his pocket and pulled out his red mobile phone. It's bulky and it is in a shape of a vertical rectangle. On it, there a lot of oval silver buttons which have numbers on them, a green telephone symbol, other symbols like for example; #. Some buttons have arrows on them which allow the owner to go through anything. Above the keys is a square shaped LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) screen which is green. At the corner of the screen, there is a diminutive rectangle with 4 black, skinny bars in it which shows how much battery power is there. On the screen it says "Fu Dog". Jake then pulls the phone to his ear.

"Yo." Jake said, using his customary greeting.

"Hey, kid! Havin' any luck on findin' the cheetah?" Fu Dog asked who was on the other line.

"Nah, He wasn't there whenever we go to an area."

"So are we. What place did ya visit today?"

"Empire State Building."

"Was he there?"

"Nah, he wasn't there either. Where did you, Trix and Spud go to?"

"Magus Bazaar, he wasn't there as well but we did try asking Veronica."

"What did she say?"

"She said that she hasn't seen him."

"Awwwwwwwwwww, man!"

"However, we did try enquiring the Oracle Twins."

"Did they see 'im?"

"Nope but they did tell us today's good and bad visions."

"What were they?"

"Sara said that we're havin' a bad time findin' Hunter, you and Spyro are imprisoned inside a cage, you—"

"Say what?!" Jake bellowed at the top of his voice as he held the mobile phone firmly. His face was now bright red, steams came out of his ears, gritted his teeth and had on a furious expression. The fire in his eyes was burning hot.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down kid! It is gonna happen anyway. There's nothin' you can do about it." Fu replied while shaking in his furry fur. His eyes look like if they came out of their sockets and his mouth opened in shock.

"Alright, I'll calm down. So what's the next vision you're about to say?"

"You, Spyro, Sparx and Rose will meet the Huntsman and the Huntsclan and Spyro will know the identities of you and your sweetheart."

"Say wha—"

"Jake, remember what I said. There's nothin' you can—"

"I know, I know Fu. Anymore bad visions?"

"Nope, Kara also told me and your best mates the good visions."

"Okay Fu, what are they?"

"She said that you and Spyro will be getting help from Huntsgirl to battle Spyro's nemesis, you and Spyro somehow managed to rupture free from the cage and you two finally saved Hunter and taken back the other weapon that Spyro's enemy has."

"Awesome! Anymore visions?"

"Nah, so phone us afterwards kid."

"Okay, peace!"

"See ya, kid!"

Jake ring off the phone and instantaneously flopped down his arms. He at the moment has a frown on his face and his eyebrows shifted down to his eyes. Clearly, he has a miserable expression as he stood static.

"What's wrong Dragon-boy? Is something the matter?" Rose inquired in a worried voice, moving her head to one side and putting one finger to her chin.

"It's-It's just that I'm very bothered about those bad visions." Jake said in a quiet tone.

"Why?"

"Fu said that we'll encounter the Huntspunk and those Huntschumps."

"I-I-I thought that they were sucked into the vortex." Rose stuttered, biting her lip in a fretting way.

"They were but somehow, they must have escaped."

"But who helped them escape?"

"Perhaps those Huntschumps, 88 and 89 but that's so not cool!"

"I know. It might be another Huntsclan member we haven't seen before."

"Yeah, you might be right. Anyway, Fu also told me that S and I will be locked up in a cage and S at some point will know our secret identities."

"Oh no! Did he say how you two will escape?"

"Nope, Kara and Sara never say the actual specifics of the vision. But Fu said that one way or another S and I got out of the cage."

"Phew! That's a relief! What else did he say?"

"He said that S will find out our secrets."

"How?!"

"Dunno, Fu said that the Oracle Twins never say exactly how he found out."

"Anymore visions?"

"Well, there are some good ones like me and S will get valuable help from you and we at long last saved Hunter and got back the Rainbow Sceptre from Ripto."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah." Jake smiled, putting back his cell phone in his pocket.

"Um… hate to interrupt your 'romantic chit-chat' but shouldn't we get going?" Spyro cuts in, using his fingers to make speech marks when he said 'romantic chit-chat' and gazing at the love birds in a fed-up tone while he tapped the floor.

"Oh… right." Jake embarrassingly replied, placing his hand at the back of his neck and grinned whilst blushing vibrant red.

"So, what time is it Jake?"

The Chinese American young person moved his sleeve of his jacket and took a speedy glance at his watch on his wrist. By look at it, it says 3 o'clock or 3:00pm because the big hand is pointing at 12 and the little hand is indicating 3.

"Aww, man! It's 3 o'clock already?!" Jake yelled in astonishment, his spiky hair was sticking up and his eyes right now became extensive like the Manhattan Troll Bridge. His mouth literally dropped to the ground while his eyebrows rose up. Spyro walked over to his shocked friend and used both of his hands to pull up Jake's mouth to close it. "Man, we'd really need to get goin'!"

"You can say that again." Sparx agreed.

At last hearing Sparx's voice, Spyro immediately stared at his best friend.

"Sparx! You're awake!" Spyro exclaimed in amazement, staring wide-eyed at his pal. "When did you wake up, pal?"

"About 2 or 3 hours ago." Sparx said. "So, did you see that dragon again?"

"Yeah, a small number of hours ago."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, anyway I have a feeling that the dragon is Jake."

"Uh… you're not joking about that, are you?"

"Nope."

"What makes you say that the dragon really is Jake?"

"Well he has the same persona, identical hair-do and the eyes are alike. Even his scales are red just like Jake's jacket!"

Sparx stares at Jake and back at Spyro. He rapidly shook his miniature head. "You must be crazy. That dragon could be somebody else."

"Are you two dudes talkin' about me?" Jake inquired, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

Spyro and Sparx hurriedly spun around to face Jake. "Er… no! We didn't say anything about you!" Spyro lied while cold sweat was dripping heavily down his face and slowly slid down to the ground.

"Yeah… right!" Jake replied in a sarcastic voice.

"Er… shouldn't we get going?" Sparx asked, hastily changing the subject.

"Yes, he's right." Rose acceded, nodding. "We need to go to other places of the city in order to find Hunter."

"Alright then, let's get movin'!" Jake shouted.

Therefore, Spyro, Jake and Rose sustained to walk down the pavement while the sun is above them and the hot, scorching rays are shining on them which made their heads steaming hot like a dragon's fire breath. Fluffy, velvety white clouds were moving in the sky, slightly. People on the opposite side of the road were on foot whilst different shapes and sizes of vehicles were swerving past the gang.

"What do you think 'shorty' as you call 'im, is gonna do to Hunter?" Jake's voice could be heard down the road.

"That my friend, we'll just have to find out when we locate them." Spyro answered.

"Mmmm-hmmm." Sparx responded.

Oh my! Looks like sundown is nearing which means there will be less time to find Hunter and the team will have to meet each other at the skate park. Will Team Dragon including Spyro and Sparx have enough time to search for the cheetah in other places? Read the next chapter to discover what happens next!

* * *

You know, Spyro and Team Dragon trying to find Hunter before sunset, doesn't it sound like a race against the sun? Sounds like it to me! If you're wondering why I'm calling Jake and his team, "Team Dragon", is because when I saw that word on **Wikipedia**, I decided to call them that. Anyhoo, since it's summer, I have the desire to listen to _"Long Hot Summer"_ by **Girls Aloud** while typing this. At one time, I just thought of a fight between Rose and Princess Peach in my head. Rose wearing her Huntsclan uniform while her hair was in a plait and holding her Huntsstaff whilst Peach was wearing her _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_ dress and holding Perry. She could be using her moves from _Super Smash Bros. Melee_ and _Super Princess Peach _which includes her Vibe abilities. Rose would be using her skilled fighting moves, her good use of Huntsclan weaponry, utilizes her amazing acrobatic abilities and so on against Peach. I mean, they are kinda have a lot in common. They both have blonde hair and blue eyes, they both love their love interests and care about them, even worry about them, they both have the same personality (Well Rose has that but when she's Huntsgirl, she doesn't in Season 1 but her personality has been misshapen in the 2nd season.), they know how to fight, they both have beautiful voices and more. Sorry about my rambling but I could envisage this as a fic. Just send a private message to me or send an e-mail to tell me if I should do this or not. Anyhow, give me pleasant reviews and no flames! 


	7. The Search For Hunter: Part 4

Yay! I got 2 reviews but this time not from the usual reviewers! Thanks for the additional, unexpected reviews, **CRUSHER OF DESTRUCTION **and **Movie-Brat**! Oh and I'm once again grateful for the reviews too, **Darth Ben Valor** and **Neros Urameshi**! Whoops! Sorry for the mistake that I made in the second chapter, thank you for telling me about that, **CRUSHER OF DESTRUCTION**! I wish I could edit Chapter 2 but I don't think I can. :( If I can't edit it, then you guys just got to ignore it. Besides, I'm not deleting a chapter to edit something. I really don't want to get those hits and reviews all over again. I almost forgot, I'm very thankful for telling me when sundown comes in America, **Neros**! Uh-oh! This means the whole group has exactly 2 hours to locate Hunter in 1, 2 or 3 more places! About your request, **CRUSHER OF DESTRUCTION**, Spyro will get some magical abilities before the showdown with Ripto. Besides, I already thought of that idea before you said your request.

Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of doing this disclaimer. I own zilch expect the stuff I own like for example, the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Search For Hunter – Part 4**

The extremely long train rushed through the dark, pitch black tunnel. After a few minutes, it nearly reached the last station and screeched to a halt. Lots of people of different sizes were quickly coming out of the train cars once the doors opened followed by Trixie running out of the middle car first, then Spud and finally Fu walking out on four paws. After everyone got off, the double doors immediately gradually closed and the train started to move again. It swiftly zoomed through the tunnel as it moved over the rail tracks.

"So, where are we goin' now?" Trixie asked, looking down at the Shar Pei.

"We're going to Coney Island, kid." Fu responded, gazing at her.

"Awesome! We get to go on the rides again!"

"Actually, we aren't. We're goin' there to find Hunter."

"Man, that's not fair! So Fu, how long is sundown? Jakey said we gotta regroup at the skate park at sunset."

"Not that long, kid. This means we gotta hurry!"

"Awwwwwwwwwww, man!!" Trixie and Spud both groaned as they flopped their arms down and had on a moaning expression. They even bent their heads down in discontent.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Fu Dog frowned, nodding his head. "I think we have exactly 2 hours to locate Hunter which means we gotta search for him in 2 or 3 more places. Do you think Spyro's enemy must have done somethin' awful to the cheetah by now?"

"Yo, don't say that! If somethin' really did happen to that poor cheetah then that means we're too late to save 'im and our search for 'im would be a waste of time, man!" Trixie shouted, glaring at Fu as she clenched her firm fist at him and gritting her teeth.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, kid! There's no need to yell at me! Besides we're tryin' our best to look for 'im for the sake of Spyro and ourselves."

"Er… guys? I think the train is coming." Spud nudged Trixie on the side of her chest with his elbow, pointing at the completely dark tunnel.

As if on cue, sounds of moving along the tracks on the grimy, dull floor can be heard from the nearest tunnel. Just then, the train dashed past the waiting passengers who were patiently waiting at the edge of the platform. The train then slowly moved the length of the tracks and halted in front of Spud, Trixie and Fu. The 3 headed into the middle car yet again whilst the rest of the New Yorkers went in the other cars. When it is time to leave the station, the large, stiff doors little by little close and train started to shift again as it hastily went through the tunnel on the far left. Trixie, Spud and Fu were comfortably sitting on the seats.

"Spudinski, I think you're jinxing our day." Trixie remarked, gawping at her best friend, crossing her arms with her eyes half-closed.

"Why's that, Trix?" Spud inquired.

"'Cause you said 'I think the train is coming' and it did."

"I didn't jinx us. I just heard the train coming."

"Oh… really?"

"Yeah, you guys were busy chatting to each other and you dudes didn't hear it arriving."

"Kids, can't ya guys stop talkin'? I've got a plan." Fu said, interrupting the chit-chat.

"What's the plan, dog-man?" Trixie queried, facing him.

"Once we get to Coney Island, we gotta split up."

"Why? Ya haven't been there before."

"I know I haven't but it might be the easiest way to find Hunter."

"I've got only one question. What's the point of goin' to there when in every place we've been to, he ain't there? We would get the same consequence."

"Trixie's got a point, Fu." Spud assented.

"Well, we gotta find 'im or we die tryin'!" Fu exclaimed, raising his clenched fist in the air as he stood up.

Suddenly, everyone who were standing, holding the glossy, smooth pole and sitting on the other seats was staring at Fu, in a weird way and had on a very shocked face. Some children in different sizes, heights and weights were looking him with their eyes bulging out of their sockets. A few were covering their mouth in astonishment and were opening their mouths, incredibly extensive. Noticing everybody gazing at him, Fu sat down on four paws and wagged his tail with puppy-dog eyes, acting cute and innocent.

"Er… I mean, woof woof?" Fu lamely said in an embarrassing way.

Every person on the train just shrugged and continued on what they were doing like reading the newspaper to see if there are any news, tricky puzzles to solve and if there are any comic strips to read or gazing at the window, looking at the scenery. But the only landscape to gawk at is the darkness of the tunnel and the station. Fu wiped his sweaty head.

"Phew! That was a close one!" The animal guardian sighed with relief, wiping his sweat away.

"Ya know Fu, next time ya say somethin' in public, just shut up." Trixie mumbled in a sick and tired tone. "You're gonna get us in trouble."

"Alright then, dogs aren't supposed to talk anyway." Fu replied back.

"Whatever, Fu."

After numerous minutes of sitting still on the chairs and people coming in and out of the train cars, especially the noises of doors opening and shutting, just then an unnamed voice was then heard in the train.

"Your attention passengers, we'll arrive shortly at Coney Island-Stillwell Avenue. Prepare to disembark and make sure you don't leave behind your belongings. Thank you for boarding with us and have a nice day." Obviously that unknown person was speaking through an intercom.

"Now kids, remember the plan. We must split up." Fu reminded the teenagers.

"If we are, shouldn't we head over to the areas we know in the fair rather than going willy nilly?" Trixie suggested.

"That's a great idea, kid! But let's leave at an hour before sunset otherwise we'll be late to meet the others. And don't even think about goin' on rides to have fun, we don't have time for that!"

"I know, I know. But can't I go on them anyway so it will be easier to look for 'im?"

"No, besides if ya did it will be harder for you to see 'im when the ride is in motion."

"Dang, can't this day get any worse?"

"Oh and I almost forgot, use a mobile phone to contact each other."

"Okay but how are we gonna find 'im in 1 hour?"

"We merely have to find 'im in a small number of areas instead of all of them."

The lengthy train hurried through the dark, dusty tunnel. Afterwards, the train has not quite reached the destination and in a few seconds or minutes, it rapidly went past thousands and thousands of people who were standing at the rim of the boarding platform. By the looks of it, the platform is really jam-packed with passengers. Finally, the train has approached the destination.

"Your attention, passengers. We have arrived at Coney Island-Stillwell Avenue. Please head to the exit on the right of you and thank you for boarding with New York City Subway." The similar nameless voice informed everyone on the train.

The doors at once opened, every person moved out of the way to let the passengers get off the vehicle first followed by Trixie running out of it, then Spud and lastly Fu, who was on foot like he always does. Each person stepped off the platform and into the train, one by one. When it is time to depart, the double doors of the train close up and the vehicle commences to be in motion. It then zoomed through the other tunnel. Spud, Trixie and Fu started to make their way out of the subway.

"That was a long trip to here." Fu said. Right away, he got a worried face as his wrinkles on his face droop downward while he frowned. "Let's hope it didn't waste loads of time to get here."

"Fu, there's nothin' to worry about. We're all concerned about this cheetah and hopefully, we can get to 'im in time." Trixie assured him, placing her hand on his head.

"Yeah, we have each other's backs, no matter how the day gets worse than the minute." Spud added, smiling at the Shar Pei.

"You kids are right, let's go!" Fu replied in a determined voice and had on a dogged face with a smile. He spun around to face the teens with a wondering look. "By the way, do any of ya kids have a watch on?"

"I think I do, Fu." Trixie rejoinders. She pushed her sleeve to the side, revealing her watch on her wrist and she gazes at the time. "It's 3:30pm or half past three, Fu."

"Uh… you're kiddin' kid?"

"Nuh-uh, it says so on my watch."

She shifted her wrist to Fu's face to allow him to look at the time for himself.

"Man, you're right! It is 3:30pm! Trix, Spudinski, it seems like we may not have time to find 'im in another place. We're runnin' outta time!" Fu bellowed, shaking heavily in his fur as he bit his lip and putting both his paws to his cheeks.

"Yeah we do, maybe we could try one last place after here." Trixie proposed, raising her eyebrow and had on a thinking expression.

"Like what?"

"What about Pandarus Towers?"

"Nah, we'll get captured."

"How about Goblinopolis?"

"Ugh! Talk about disgustin'! We are not going in the sewers again!"

"Then where the heck are we goin'?"

"We could try the kid's neighbourhood."

"I don't think askin' Jakey's family is gonna work."

"We could go to—"

"Dudes, we're wasting time here! Can we please go now?" Spud interjected, standing close to the staircase with his hands on his hip and waiting impatiently.

"Oh… right. Let's get the heck outta here!" Fu shouted, gesturing Trixie to follow him by doing a 'C'mon!' signal.

Spud ran up the stairs, Fu on four paws, sprinted up after him and Trixie sprinted close behind without holding the banister. At long last, they reached Coney Island.

At the front of the lively fair was a chain link fence which was incredibly wide with two rods which were slightly long. The barrier goes all the way to a wide 3-D orange and red rectangular building with a navy straight, flat roof above it. A light green poster which is in a shape of a square. The ground is smooth, dirty and it is grey. At the back of the boundary marker is a large shop. The walls are red with transparent, glossy wide windows in a form of a rectangle on both sides of the store. A door which is in a tremendously dark colour is between the windows and there are even double doors which has the similar colours. They are located next to the windows. Red and Blue thin, extensive signs were above the casements and doors. Dim blue and crimson writing were on them. Over them, the walls were orange and the windows which were both parts of the shop were miniature. They were translucent and clear. Around them were window frames and the roof is thick, skinny and red just like the diminutive chimneys. There are lots of stalls and other stuff. They come in a variety of shapes, sizes and colours. There are cone-shaped, colourful tents which can be seen anywhere. The colours of the tents could be blue, aqua, turquoise, dark blue, navy, sky blue and more. Some of them might have wacky and multicoloured patterns on them. Most of them have a small sphere in a certain colour on top of a tent. The buildings and stalls would have colours like red, brown and other colours what buildings and stalls normally have, even the roofs. Some rides could be seen further away such as the Cyclone and the Wonder Wheel. Nathan's famous hot dogs, the Mermaid Parade, the Siren Festival, a beach, a boardwalk and Master Morgan's Boardwalk Side Show are hardly seen at a bird's eye view.

The Cyclone is made out of wood and it consists of a track which doesn't have any inversions. Its height is 85 feet and the length is 2,640 feet. The layout of the coaster is a cyclone.

The Wonder Wheel is a nonbuilding structure which consists of an erect wheel with passenger gondolas which were overhanging from the edge. It towers over the whole fair as well as the Cyclone.

"Awesome! We finally made it!" Trixie cheered, jumping up and down while beaming happily.

"Yep! Okay kids, let's split up! I'll take the Nathan's famous hot dogs, Potato Boy, you use the boardwalk and Trix, you head over to the Wonder Wheel. We'll meet in front of the Cyclone at 4:30 sharp. Now, synchronize your watches." Fu instructed.

Trixie and Spud both synchronized their watches by pressing a button on their digital watches to set the alarm at 5 minutes before the actual time while Fu reached for his wrinkles and began searching through them for his own watch. He threw out random stuff like a black top hat, a rainbow-coloured scarf, Jake's mythology homework and a pretzel. When he tossed out Jake's mythology homework, Trixie caught it in her hand before it dropped to the floor.

"Hey! Ya know, ya shouldn't keep Jakey's homework! If he'll find out, he'll kill ya!" Trixie yelled, glaring down at Fu who was smiling embarrassingly. "I'd better give it to 'im, the next time I see that kid."

"Please don't tell 'im. I'm begging ya!" Fu pleaded, staring at her with puppy dog eyes and a pout while bending down on one knee.

"Aww, man! Not the puppy dog pout!" Trixie moaned, covering her eyes with one hand and turned the other way. She moved her hand away and saw the Shar Pei with the same puppy dog eyes and pout. In the end, Trixie gave up as she flopped down her arms and gave out a moaning sigh. "All right, I won't tell 'im."

"Yes! Trixie you're the best!" Fu Dog cheered, grinning and giving her a thumbs up while she winked.

"I'm doin' this 'cause you asked nicely."

Fu continued to fling out things until he took out a golden pocket watch with a hunter case and watch chain. The display is usually analog. On the face of the watch which is large and circular, it has roman numerals on it. The surface of the pocket watch is smooth, thick and shiny. There is also a hinged cover to shield the face of the watch.

He opened the cover to see the time. Unfortunately, he cannot set the alarm on. So, he put it back in his wrinkles. He then look through his rumples to seek out his cell phone. So, as always he chuck out more junk like a torus-shaped ring doughnut with pink icing and white very small sprinkles on top, a rotten orange, a broken blue cup, a bright yellow inflatable ducky inner-tube and a wilted rose.

At last, he pulled out his blue cell phone. It's kind of identical to Jake's but it has an antenna on top. He switched it on and pressed on the buttons to flick through the services until he came across one which allows him to either switch the alarm on or not. He then punch in the numbers which is 4:25pm, 5 minutes before the actual time. He pushed the key to finalise his decision to turn on the alarm. The screen then showed a little gold bell, swinging left and right which demonstrates that it has been turned on.

"Alright kids, let's go before the time is up!" Fu replied, referring to the time which showed on his mobile phone. The screen says 3:35pm. Fu walked in the direction of where the Nathan's famous hot dogs are while Trixie used the path to the Wonder Wheel, which is ironically along the boardwalk which Spud is using.

Fu was on his way to Nathan's famous hot dogs as he looked around his surroundings to see any sign of Hunter but as always, he is nowhere to be found. Obviously, Trixie and Spud will have the same outcome. The things he saw was different heights, weights and sizes of children and teenagers alike are having fun by running around, screaming in joy and the smell of hot dogs and tasty, very sweet candy floss filled the air. Shrieks of pure happiness can be heard anywhere. A lot of adults are walking all over the carnival. All of a sudden, a mouth-watering, delectable odour caught Fu's attention. His nose twitches and he ran in the direction of the hot dogs.

Meanwhile, Spud was gradually strolling down the wooden, light grey boardwalk. The boards were stuck together diagonally with sharp, stiff stainless steel nails. On the left and right sides of the boardwalk are towering, long, contracted lighter grey lampposts other than the lights were not on. Along the boardwalk, there are a lot of amusement parks as well as the popular rides like the Wonder Wheel and the Cyclone. Millions and millions of folks were walking around the area. But little did he know that Trixie can be seen a few miles away behind him, walking over to the Wonder Wheel. Just like Fu, he was looking left and right but even now Hunter is nowhere to be found. He attempted to squint his eyes narrower and placed a hand at the top of his forehead to try again. He subsequently chose to shout for Hunter to find out if Hunter's there to answer him back.

"Hunter!" Spud yelled, placing both hands near his mouth. "Are you there, dude?"

He put a hand close to his ear and leaned to the side to hear any echoes or a holler from the cheetah. Unluckily, there weren't any reverberations or yelling from anybody. Disappointed, he leaned to the right and shrugged his shoulders with a dissatisfied frown and expression. He continued head downwards the boardwalk.

In the interim, Trixie was leisurely walking to the Wonder Wheel. Whilst she walked, she set her hand nearby her lips and began to shout as loud as you can.

"Hunter! Can ya hear me? Shout back if you can!" Trixie shouted out.

Sadly, there was no response. She then stood unmoving and started to narrow her eyes and looked around the scenery. The only things she saw was millions of people were walking in different directions, happy children going on rides, some families were at a few fun amusement parks which were situated anywhere on the boardwalk, teenagers or more kids were enjoying the mouth-watering, lip smacking fluffy sweet candy floss and fresh, steaming hot dogs. Letting out a miserable sigh, she carried on moving to where she was supposed to go.

In the intervening time, Fu was bending his head down eating his hot dog which was on a clean, polished white plate. He was wearing a bib with a thick, stiff bone on it which was hanging from his neck on the chest. He took a big bite of it and rummaged through his rumples for his mobile phone. Providentially for him, he didn't have to toss out his haphazard stuff out and he pulled out his phone. He switched it on and stared at the screen which says 4:00pm. The Shar Pei's eyes went tremendously wide at the sight of the time and he opened his mouth in an incredibly shock. His ears and tail were sticking right up.

_Man, time really goes fast when you're lookin' for someone. I can't believe it's 4 o'clock already! That means the kids and I got precisely 30 minutes left before goin' to the Cyclone! I guess I'll head over there when I'm finished with this gorgeous darling. I think everyone else and I were makin' a big deal outta this. What's the point of searchin' for this cheetah when he's not around wherever we go? Hopefully, he's fine when we found him. _Fu thought to himself.

He continued on sinking his teeth into the soft, freshly cooked bread until 2 dark shadows were looking down on the dog, blocking the rays of the sun.

"Hey! Do ya mind? I'm tryin' to eat here!" Fu retorted. "Ya blockin' the sun!"

"Fu, shouldn't ya stop eatin' and find Hunter?" A recognizable voice asked.

"Huh?"

Fu gazed upwards to see Trixie crossing her arms, raising an eyebrow at him and tapping the ground with annoyance while Spud had his hands on his hips and gawping at him with a goofy face.

"Oh, hey kids! Shouldn't you two be headin' to where ya should be goin' to?" Fu Dog asked.

"Us findin' Hunter doesn't mean ya gotta sit and eat!" Trixie yelled at the animal guardian and bending her body down, glaring at him.

"Hey! I'm just havin' a break! You kids should too! I mean, we've been seekin' out for 'im non-stop with the same result! Aren't ya kids hungry?"

A loud growl from their bellies answered his question. They both rubbed their tummies.

"Uh-huh, we're starvin' all right." The African American teen said. "Who knew goin' on a search would make Mama Trixie famished?"

"You can say that again, Trix." Spud acquiesced, nodding his head repeatedly.

"Just relax and eat for a bit. Then we can carry on findin' 'im." Fu said.

Trixie and Spud went over to the hot dog stand which was next to the Chinese Shar Pei.

"We'd like two hot dogs, please." Trixie said, politely.

"That will be $14.99, madam." The male employee said, who was wearing a hot dog working uniform with a matching hat.

Trixie gave him the money and the worker behind the cart gave her the change. Trixie and Spud were waiting patiently for their hot dogs while the worker was busy cooking the sausages which were in a steel boiler to keep them hot. After 15 minutes, they were ready and he turned off the boiler. He used a long handled locking tongs which were made of steel or metal to carefully pick one sausage and slowly put it in a hot dog bun. He did the method yet again for the second customer.

"Would you two like mustard on it?" The male member of staff enquired.

"Nah, we're not in the mood for that. We're in a hurry, aren't we Spudinski?" Trixie replied, nudging Spud in the side of his chest really hard.

"Ow!...er… I mean, yeah." Spud complained, rubbing his side of his upper body comfortably to ease the pain.

"Alright then, here are your hot dogs. Enjoy!" The masculine employee smiled.

He gave the hot dog to Trixie and he grabbed another which was on the cart and gave it to Spud.

"Thanks, yo!" Trixie grinned, thanking the worker.

"Your welcome!" The member of staff said, beaming back.

Spud and Trixie in the end, walked back to where Fu was. He was in an occupied state, sucking on a juicy, sizzling sausage. Seeing the teenagers back with their hot dogs, he speedily sucked it all into his jaws and hurriedly chewing on it. Drools little by little coming out of his maw and dripped down his podgy body.

"Yo, Fu! We're back!" Trixie yelled, holding her hot dog in her hands. "What time is it right now?"

While chewing on the sausage, Fu bent his head downhill and looked through his wrinkles yet again and he grabbed out his portable phone. He pushed a button and the cellular phone was switched on. On the screen, it says 4:15pm. He instantaneously froze in astonishment and shook his phone a lot, like if he's shaking a soda pop aluminium. His eyes were extensive once again and his jaw dropped to the ground, literally in an extreme stun. Noticing this, Trixie went to the troubled dog and moved her face sideways in front of his face.

"What's wrong, Fu?" Trixie questioned in a concerned voice. "Just say somethin'! Anythin'!"

Spud ran to Fu, pushed Trixie out of the way and held onto his shoulders tightly to get the animal guardian to face him. Spud looked deep into his eyes and shook Fu violently, repetitively.

"Oh no! He's getting hysterical! Get a hold of yourself, man!" Spud exclaimed, shuddering Fu many times.

"Huh? What!" Fu bellowed, jumped up on four paws and straight away snapped out of his panic-stricken condition. He stared at Trixie who was rolling one finger near to her ear, gesticulating that Fu is crazy and Spud was gawking at him, raising his eyebrow.

"Now can ya tell us what the heck was wrong with you?" Trixie enquired in an impatient tone.

"Well, I was incredibly shocked 'cause we got accurately 15 mins before 4:30pm!" Fu shouted.

"Aww, man! So you're sayin' that it won't be long 'til the day's end?" Trixie yelled frantically.

Fu and Spud simply nodded.

"According to my calculation, we'll get to the Cyclone in 15 mins and when we use the train to get back home, we should arrive before sundown. But I think we should run to the subway or we'll never make it in time. If we head to the roller coaster, which might waste our time." Spud cleverly explained.

"Man, how in the heck did ya know all that junk?" The African American queried.

"I'm a genius, Trix." Spud replied, modestly.

"So, what should we do, Fu?"

"We should go with what Potato Boy said. Headin' over to the roller coaster would indeed squander our time. I suggest we run to the subway otherwise we'll miss the train." Fu assented.

"But what about findin' the cheetah?" Trixie asked worriedly, biting her lip.

"What's the point? He won't be there anyway, what's more our search for Hunter has turned out zilch like always and I tried looking for him, he was nowhere to be found!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hunter could be at a hidden place that we don't know about."

"So, let's go! We've got a train to catch!" Fu bellowed, moving his hand to do a 'C'mon!' sign to the adolescents. At once, he sprinted off while Trixie and Spud both hastily gobbled their hot dogs into their mouths. Bit by bit, the soft, squashy bun was disappearing into their lips as they kept on biting it. The scorching, succulent sausage was slowly being sucked into their maws and they chewed it up inside their jaws. When they at last done with their delicious snack, they ran after him in hot pursuit. The boiling rays were shining on their heads, making them very hot while the sun was up in the air. Not a single cloud was there and the sky, step by step changed from a clear sky blue to a radiant red, orange and yellow sky which shows that the sunset is coming.

Uh-oh! The sunset is nearly coming and time is running out for our heroes and heroines! Will Hunter be okay when Spyro, Sparx and Team Dragon get to where he's been held hostage? Will they make it to the skate park in time? Read the forthcoming instalment of the exciting, action-packed fic to find out!

* * *

I've got great news for you! **Girls Aloud **is back with a brand new, spanking song but you can only download it from the internet on August 27th 2007. According to **Wikipedia**, it's out on September 3rd 2007 in my area! Ain't that awesome? The latest song and music video is called _"Sexy! No No No…"_ I first saw the video on **The Box **on Saturday 11th August 2007. I was in a complete shock and yelled "Say what?!" Man, I really need to stop saying Jake's quotes! I was dancing to the music while gawping the video until the end. When it's over, I exclaimed "Man, that was awesome!" For those of you who don't live in the UK, you possibly will as well watch it on **Youtube**. I can't wait to buy it when the album comes out:D It would be totally awesome to listen to it on my MP3 player! Anyhoo, I've got only one question: Should I download the song now or wait until the CD comes out? Read information of the new single on **Wikipedia** and observe the video on **Youtube** if you want to. Enough of the news, just review away and please no flames! 


	8. TSFH D! Comeback of the Huntsclan!

Awesome! Thanks for giving me more extra reviews, **CRUSHER OF DESTRUCTION**, **Yoshizilla **and **Movie-Brat**! Especially you two, **Darth Ben Valor** and **Neros Urameshi**! Sorry for the delay, I was having a bit of a writers block and I was preparing for this chapter by taking notes from _Spyro: Shadow Legacy_ so it would be much easier to describe the moves, spells and Chi abilities. Anyhoo, the search finally ends in this chapter. The search was supposed to carry on but since Spyro, Sparx, Jake and Team Dragon are running out of time, they won't be able to look for Hunter. **CRUSHER OF DESTRUCTION**, I haven't made any mistakes. Even though Rose isn't part of the Huntsclan anymore, she still keeps her Huntsclan uniform and Huntsstaff with her. Besides, she did have them in _"Hong Kong Longs"_. Well, actually I've seen a lot of screenshots of the episode but I didn't see this yet on TV. Pictures like for instance, Rose was wearing her Huntsclan uniform and holding her staff, doing some sort of battle pose. I can't remember what website I've seen that pic on though. Anyway, Spyro will use his spells and the martial art of dragon-kata to the Huntsman and the Huntsclan in this chapter. Here is the next chapter for you readers and reviewers to read!

Disclaimer: I don't need to tell you this again. You guys should all know the disclaimer.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Search For Hunter… Discontinued! Comeback of the Huntsclan!**

Spyro, Sparx, Jake and Rose were still walking on the stiff, concrete pavement oblivious to what danger lies ahead of them. They were walking around a corner of an unknown building.

"I hope we can get to Hunter in time." Spyro said in a low voice, worriedly.

"Don't worry we will, as long as we don't bump into any chumps around here." Jake assured him, putting an arm around Spyro's neck.

"Let's hope we don't." Rose replied.

Meanwhile, the Huntsman and the Huntsclan including Numbers 88 and 89 were walking around the same corner on the opposite side of Jake, Rose, Spyro and Sparx. They were looking left and right to see if there are any magical creatures to slay. Holding their staffs in their hands they were treading on the similar pavement.

The dreaded Huntsman or Huntsmaster, as he was known to his team hasn't changed a bit, ever since he was last seen from the Homecoming night where he and Jake battled. His Huntsclan uniform was ripped apart, his dragon skull helmet and his massive black cape were gone. He still has an ugly face and his head is still bald. He even now has those scary, fierce looking eyes and he had a frown on. He has a Huntsclan mark on his face which goes down to his chest. He was holding onto his own staff which is identical to everyone else.

The Huntsclan were wearing the usual purple or lavender Huntsclan uniforms with matching violet trousers which goes down to their long, heavy, pointy black boots. They wore the identical masks which covers their neck, nose and mouth except their eyes. A red Huntsclan symbol was on top of their masks. On them, there are weird shaped eye holes so the members of the clan can see. Some have upside down triangle-shaped eye gaps; a few have upturned curved openings. There is one red Huntsclan emblem on the sleeves. On the attire, there is a black straight line which goes all the way across where their breasts or chests are and there is another line which goes downwards to the bottom of her uniform. A small number of black, little buttons were on the side of that line and a black straight belt with a Huntsclan insignia at the middle of the belt. The Huntsclan have a smaller Hunstclan birthmark on any parts of their bodies. Holding in their hands is their staff. The rod is dark green with a pattern on the top and bottom of it. At the stop there is an extremely long, sharp blade which seems to be in a shape of an H and below, there is one more pointed smaller blade which looks as if it is in a strange shape. There are a few buttons on the weapon which allows the wielder to stun his or her prey or do anything else.

"Huntsclan, be on the lookout for any vicious, vile magical creatures. Who knows that they might attack you at any moment?" Huntsman replied.

"Yes, Huntsmaster." All of the members said.

In the meantime, Spyro and his friends were strolling along for which seemed like hours to them.

"Jake, shouldn't we take a break? We've been walking for hours!" Spyro asked, wiping the sweat off of his head.

"We'll rest once we find your pal." Jake said, looking at him.

"But my legs are killing me!"

"I know they are, S! We can't take a break now; the sun is startin' to set!"

"Jake, I think you should turn around otherwise you might bump into someone or something." Rose warned her boyfriend.

"Relax Rose, I won't collide with—"

At the corner of the building, Jake collided into a strong, tall man who was wearing a lavender uniform while the other people who were dressed in the same clothing, crashed into him and Rose and Spyro slam into Jake. They all fell over to the ground with a loud yelp or scream and landed on floor with a _THUMP!_ The staffs were flying out of the people's hands who were wearing purple uniforms. They slowly got themselves up and dusted themselves off. The other people bend down to the floor to pick up their weapon and faced Jake, Spyro, Sparx and Rose. The people turned out to be the Huntsclan and the man is actually the feared Huntsman, obviously.

"Sorry my bad, I didn't know where I was goin' and—It's you! The Huntsman!" Jake apologized and then immediately shouted as he shook his finger at him, pointing.

"I-I-I-I t-th-th-thought t-th-that y-yo-you g-gu-guys w-we-were s-su-sucked i-in-into t-th-the v-vo-vortex b-b-but—" Rose stuttered, bewildered and not believing that her worst nightmare was here in front of her as she shook violently with a panic-stricken expression on her face and it become very pale.

"How the heck did you Huntschumps came back? I thought we destroyed you!" Jake demanded, cutting Rose off, putting his hands on his hips and glared deeply into the Huntsman's cold, cruel eyes.

The Huntsman met his gaze. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the American Dragon and the traitor, Huntsgirl. We meet again after all those months or years and I must say, it's a very nice surprise to see you two on the same path." Clearly, the Huntsman is bluffing.

"A-A-American D-D-D-Dragon?! H-H-Huntsgirl?! What is he talking about?" Spyro stammered, staring at Jake and then at Rose with a bewilderment face. Jake and Rose were glaring at their enemy, Jake was shaking his fist and gritting his teeth and Rose placed her hands on her hip, staring angrily at the Huntsman.

"Silence! It appears that we have a new dragon to slay, Huntsclan. It's really weird that we haven't encountered him before." The Huntsman said to his magical creature slaying team between gritted teeth.

"He's probably a rare species of dragon, Huntsmaster." A random Huntsclan member with long, ginger hair replied.

"Yes, you're right. We must slay him; I can tell that he must be the American Dragon's accomplice." He responded to her. He turned to the Huntsclan and then to Jake, Spyro, Sparx and Rose. "Hunstclan… **SEIZE THEM!!!**"

The whole clan ran towards the 4 with staffs in hand while screaming and yelling incredibly loud. The Huntsman was running in front of his crew. Spyro, Sparx, Jake and Rose were in their fighting stance, getting ready to battle their enemies. Straight away, the Huntsclan were using their staffs, shooting bright green plasma beams at their adversaries. Rose, without her Huntsstaff, used her acrobatic moves to dodge the beams. She did a somersault to avoid the incoming attack while Jake and Spyro were fighting against the Huntsman.

The Huntsman raised his staff which was lit up with green plasma energy which was flaring around the blade. He began to strike but both Jake and Spyro jumped out of the way. Frustrated that he missed, he started to sway his staff left and right, repeatedly to try to hit any of the brave dragons.

Spyro then decided to use his shock spell on the Huntsman. He bent his head and horns down and moved both feet upwards to his face, creating a pink small ball of energy. Purple rays were coming out of it and Spyro concentrated to charge up enough energy to wipe out the Huntsman. While Spyro was doing that, Jake ran round the corner quickly and leaned against the nearest wall. He peeked around the building to see his dragon friend still charging up energy. When the coast is clear, he decided not to lean against the brick wall.

"Dragon up!" Jake yelled, raising up his clenched fist in the air and closing his eyes very tight.

Different shades of blue flames raced through his body and the fire engulfed him. When they disappeared, a red, slender dragon stood there. He soared round the corner to join in the fight.

For the meantime, the purple dragon was in his concentrating state. Finally, he is ready to strike when suddenly a red dragon finger tapped him on the head. Spyro spun around to face the American Dragon who was smiling at him.

"Yo! Do ya need any help?" The red dragon asked.

"Uh… y-yeah." Spyro replied in a confusion tone.

He stared at the American Dragon in surprise from head to toe. Spyro's eyes became wide as the Manhattan Troll Bridge and he opened his mouth in complete bafflement. _Oh my gosh! It's the dragon that I saw at the park! Gee, I wonder what is he doing here? I'm glad that he asked if he can help me beat those freaks of the week but I have a hunch that dragon is Jake. But what are those freaks are talking about? American Dragon? Huntsgirl? Who are they?_

"Now let's beat those Huntspunks together!" The American Dragon exclaimed, pushing his clenched fist forcefully into his claw, in a threatening way.

"Yeah!" Spyro and Sparx shouted, at the same time.

Spyro then continued to build up energy to use his Shock spell. The Huntsman instantly sprinted to Jake who was in his fighting stance. The leader of the Huntsclan began to lift up his staff to hit the red dragon but the young dragon right away used his long, scaly tail to wrap around the Huntsman's body. Jake picked him up and threw his opponent at the Huntsclan.

Rose was busy evading the green plasma beams which were being shot from the Huntsclan's staffs by doing her gymnastic moves. In the interim, the Huntsman was flying after being tossed by Jake, straight towards Rose and her enemies.

"Rose, look out!" Jake bellowed, positioning his claws around his mouth. His black beady eyes became extensive at the sight that the Huntsman was heading directly towards Rose.

"Huh?" Rose said in an unexpected voice, turning around.

Luckily, Rose cart wheeled out of the way and the Huntsman flew in the direction of the Huntsclan. They didn't know that their leader was heading their way and he right away slammed into them like if he was a bowling bowl and his team were bowling pins. The Huntsclan were sent airborne in different directions and landed on the ground with a noisy, ear-piercing noise.

"Nice shot, Jake!" Rose commented. She subsequently dashed to her boyfriend. "Jake, I've got to go to get some help. Do you mind if I go somewhere for a moment?"

"Sure! But please come back, ya feelin' me?" Jake said, gazing profoundly into her sapphire, beautiful eyes.

Rose stared deeply into his beady, adorable black eyes and instantaneously kissed him on the cheek as Jake held her delicate, graceful hands into his own hands.

"Don't worry Jake; I'll be back with some assistance. I promise." Rose assured her sweetheart.

"Okay, then. Holler!" Jake simply said, waving good-bye to his beloved love as Rose sprinted off down the road. He faced his dragon pal. "Okay, it looks like it's me and you against those Huntsfreaks."

Spyro nodded as he carried on what he was doing. At last, he was prepared to use his spell. With a determined look on his face, he moves his purple claws forward to the Huntsman and the Huntsclan, who were even now unconscious. White and purple lightning bolts appeared in a flash and at once struck their adversaries. The Huntsman and the Huntsclan were now being tortured by the spell. The intense power of the electricity went through their bodies and the powerful force electrocuted them. They screamed and shrieked very loudly as the electric buzzed and hummed. The skeleton inside them can be seen as if they were seen on an X-ray machine. Blue circles from largest, then a little large and finally medium size appears surrounding the bolts and they vanished. When the spell was done, the Huntsman and the clan fell on their faces, to the floor.

"Way to shock them to death, pal!" Jake shouted whilst he hoist up his claw to Spyro's level so the little dragon can slap it with his own claw. "I never knew ya had it in you!"

"Heh, heh, just a little something that I learned back at where I live." Spyro chuckled, blushing radiantly red in a flattering way and closing his eyes, smiling. After a few seconds, he opened them.

"Do ya have any more moves you can show me?" Jake enquired eagerly, grinning at Spyro.

"Yeah, when they get up, I'll show you." The youthful purple dragon beamed.

The Huntsman and his gang slowly tried to get up from the electrifying attack. On the floor, they gradually pushed themselves upwards and attempted to rise up their knee. They did the same to the other one but they shuddered because of the effect of the influential spell. One by one, the members get to their feets and shook their heads to snap out of their unconsciousness.

"Aww, man! I can't believe they all survived!" Jake moaned, flopping his arms to his legs. "Is there anythin' that won't keep 'em alive?"

"Well, I could use my Banish and Cyclone spells against them." Spyro suggested. "But I'm not sure if they'll work on them."

"Let's hope that they will."

"If they don't work, then I'll try using the martial art of dragon-kata."

"What's that?"

"It's a type of martial art that is used by dragons. It's combined with using moves and Chi abilities."

"What are the moves, yo?"

"I'll tell you about those later. For now, we gotta beat those morons!"

"Alright then."

"Grrrrrr!!! Those dragons will pay for that!" The Huntsman cried out, shaking a clenched fist in the air.

"There's more where that came from, Huntsy!" Jake yelled, confidently.

"Yeah, come closer and we'll throw more than electric bolts at you!" Spyro exclaimed, referring to his moves, Chi abilities and spells.

"Oooohhh… I'm quivering in my uniform!" The Huntsman laughed, sarcastically, pretending to be scared at the heroes's threatening speeches.

The Huntsclan guffawed deafeningly, including Numbers 88 and 89 who were holding their tummies hard, laughing their heads off. Tears were coming out of their eyes. They slid down the cheek and continued to slither down to the bottom of their feet. Some female members were giggling as they covered their mouths.

"Okay, you asked for it." Jake said, in annoyance.

Spyro without delay chose to use another spell which is the Cyclone spell. He once again bent down his skull and shifts his feet aloft to his face, making the usual pink miniature sphere of energy with purple rays coming out of it. Spyro increases the energy and concentrated on the ball of energy.

"You wanna slay us? Come and get us!" The crimson dragon teased, putting his claws behind his back and stuck his lengthy, slimy tongue out.

Not amused, the Huntsman rushed to Jake and Spyro, pointing his staff at the American Dragon. The top of the weapon initiated to glow vividly green as it's charging energy. Screaming at the top of his lungs, the Huntsman aimed it at his target. In the nick of time, Spyro motioned his claws forward at the Huntsman and his team mates. All of a sudden, Spyro spun rapidly on his tail, on the spot to release a purple cyclone with a light pink swirl in it. The cyclone sustained to whirl extremely fast and it's headed for the Huntsman. Noticing it coming in the direction of him, the Huntsman jumped up in surprise and attempted to run away before it could catch up to him.

"Fall back, everyone!" He yelled to the Huntsclan while running as fast as he could.

As he sprinted past his team, they looked in his direction, raising an eyebrow and wondering why was he running. The sound of the cyclone spinning at super high-speed and the spell moving against the concrete pavement which is leaving loads of massive cracks answered their question. The entire group screamed at the sight of the cyclone coming closer and closer.

"Cycl—cyc—" Number 89 stuttered.

"Cyc—cyc—Cyclone!!" Number 88 stammered. He straight away screamed and hopped into Number 89's arms. "Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Mamma!! Mamma!!"

"We're gonna die!!" Number 89 shrieked piercingly, shaking violently as if a soda can was shaken.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" They both screeched and ran off. The other experienced members also scurried away.

Watching the Huntsclan running, Jake, Spyro and Sparx laughed hysterically. Spyro and Jake fell over laughing themselves to death but not literally. They were holding their stomachs hard with their claws and they kicked their legs back and forth repeatedly. Sparx was just laughing along as he floated beside the dragons.

"M-Man, D-D-Did y-y-ya s-see the look on their faces?" Jake said between chuckles.

"Y-Y-Yeah! T-T-That w-w-was p-p-priceless!" Spyro laughed. "H-Hey! L-Let's follow them and see where they went!"

"H-Heard t-that! Let's go! By the way, can ya fly?"

"Uh… actually, I can glide but only for a short time. If only if I have bigger wings then I could fly higher and further."

"Bummer, then I guess ya have to climb on my back and we'll go after 'em."

Jake crouched down on all fours to allow Spyro to get on his back. Spyro jumped up and grabbed a green spine on Jake's back. The purple dragon pulled himself up and sat comfortably. His dragon feet were touching Jake's scaly neck. His extensive, huge bat-like wings began to flutter speedily and right away took off into the sky. Spyro and Jake both look down and looked all over the place to see any sign of the Huntsclan and the cyclone but they haven't found them yet until after a few seconds or minutes, Sparx tapped Spyro on the head and pointed downhill, indicating that he saw what they're looking for.

The Huntsclan could be seen down below, sprinting away from the cyclone which is gaining on them, pretty fast. They are somewhere near the skate park but a few miles away. Jake chose to gently land on the pavement which is on the other side of where the Huntsclan and the cyclone were. Jake lowered himself so Spyro can get off.

"Since we've landed here, at least the cyclone won't get us." Spyro said, smiling. "It's enjoyable to watch them from afar."

"Yeah. Once the cyclone gets 'em, that's when we make our move." Jake informed his mate.

"I'll try my Banish spell on them."

"Are ya sure about that? I don't think you can cast a spell on 'em from here."

"Just watch me!"

Yet again, Spyro bends his cranium down and moves both feet up to his face, producing the customary pink little ball of energy with the usual purple rays coming from it. He then charges up the energy until he's all set to cast the spell.

In the intervening time, the Huntsman and the Huntsclan were still being chased by the inescapable cyclone. He rotated around and stared at his crew with a stern expression.

"Huntsclan, I propose that we should stand our ground and fight." The leader told them.

"Are you crazy, Huntsmaster? If we get caught in that thing, we'll be shredded to pieces!" A random male Huntsmember bellowed, raising both arms up and quavering himself like zany.

"You dare question me?" The Huntsman yelled, staring furiously at him.

"Uh… n-no H-Huntsmaster." The male stuttered, shutting his eyes firmly, cringing cowardly and trembling like when a volcano was about to erupt.

"Then let's face it! There is no turning back!"

The Huntsman and the Huntsclan stood face-to-face with the cyclone, ready for the worst. Further away from them, Spyro ultimately finished increasing the energy. As always, he turned to the direction of his targets and moves his claws forward. When the Huntsclan was about to aim their staffs at the cyclone, abruptly lots of white beams strikes the targets. Once more, they screamed and shrieked exceedingly loud as the beams hit them. They were getting more pain by the minute as the rays continued to hurt them with intensive power. Sounds from the beams are easily heard since they are extraordinarily ear-splitting. A white semi-circle energy light surrounds the white beams. White and violet energy sonic boom rings come into sight which strikes the other Huntsclan members enclosing the circles. After the spell is over, the villains collapse to the floor.

Later on, the cyclone finally caught up and attacks the Huntsman. Fortunately for the clan, the cyclone didn't manage to get to them. It spun repetitively next to the Huntsman and still whirls close to him on the spot as it tears the black cape and the remainder of his uniform. It also caused serious damage to the Huntsman's body, including his face and chest. He didn't screech though because he was knocked out cold by the Banish spell. At last, it disappeared and the Huntsman tumbles to the pavement over again since the force was so powerful for him to handle. Since he was knocked out, there was nothing he could do to prevent that from happening. Not even his squad can help him, they too were out cold.

"Should we check on them?" Spyro questioned, gawping at the Huntsclan who were lying on the ground.

"Yeah, let's head over and wait for 'em to get up. Besides yo, I think the battle ain't over yet." The American Dragon replied.

"You know, shouldn't they be destroyed by now? I just used my Banish spell and they're still here!"

"Maybe 'cause it doesn't work on humans."

"No wonder, the last time I used it was on those monsters back at my home when they invaded it. Another thing that is very odd is that they're still alive after being attacked by my cyclone."

"Those punks must be stronger than we thought, yo."

"Then I guess that I must use my dragon-kata and my Chi moves on them."

"Yeah and then they'll be goners for sure."

"C'mon, let's beat them to a pulp!"

Providentially for the heroic dragons, there are no vehicles speeding past them at the moment so without difficulty, they crossed the road and stepped onto the grey, stiff, less stony pavement. Spyro, Sparx and the American Dragon eyed the Huntsclan as groans and more moans were coming from them.

"I knew the battle isn't finished yet!" Jake shouted in despair.

One member at a time gradually rose up in their regular manner as they did before. They tried to push themselves upwards by using their strength that they still have and attempted to get up to their feet by rising their feet up and then did the same to the next. In the end, they managed to stand up perfectly and stared at their adversaries with a death glare.

"I'll slay you accursed dragons once and for all, if it's the last thing I do!" the Huntsman exclaimed, shaking his fist at them.

"Man and I thought Ripto is the only one who hates dragons!" Spyro said in an annoyed tone.

"He loathes us?!" Jake asked in total astonishment.

"Yeah, he does. When you meet him, you'll know why he wants you and me killed so badly."

"Quiet! Let's finish this, dragons! When I finally slay you all, nobody will stop us from obliterating those foul magical creatures from the face of the earth!" The Huntsman bellowed, silencing Spyro and Jake as he stood unmoving, moving his huge hand to the side like if he's shoving something away.

"Oh yeah?! The most recent time you tried to do that, that ain't gonna work this time!" The slender, tall red dragon retorted, setting his claws on his hip and glowering at his arch-enemy.

"It will and I will start my annihilation with… **YOU!!!**" The Huntsman yelled, rushing to the American Dragon and holding tightly on his staff while screaming like a maniac.

The top of the staff began to glow a vivid green. The adolescent red dragon prepared himself and so did Spyro. The staff flared brighter than before as the Huntsman aimed his trusty weapon at the heroic, brave mythical creatures. The leader of the Huntsclan ran faster to the dragons and he shot a green plasma beam at them but Jake and Spyro jumped out of the way. The beam ended up hitting a nearby lamppost. Lots of cracks started to form on it and the lamppost snapped. It commenced to fall to the side and slammed onto the pavement. Fortunately, Spyro and his companions were out of the way. Angry that he missed again, the Huntsman carried on dashing to his sworn enemy, swinging his staff whilst it's flaring with the customary green, attempting to beat any of the dragons.

Spyro and Jake both leaned backwards to catch their breath and moved their heads forward, released a scorching, boiling blast of fire to the staff. It was then covered in flames which made the Huntsman drop it to the floor; even his hands were on fire. Gazing down on them, he tried to blow on his burning hands to blow the blaze away. While the Huntsman was distracted, Spyro took the opportunity to use his moves and Chi on him while Jake flew to where the Huntsclan are to pulverize them.

He went closer to the Huntsman and jumps up. Spyro swings his tail in front of him, in midair which whacks his opponent in the face. He flaps his puny wings once in aerial and gently landed.

(A/N: That's the Tail Hammer move which is part of the martial art, dragon-kata that Spyro used.)

The Huntsman winced because of the force of the attack. It is so influential that it left a humongous scar on the left cheek. He attempted to smack Spyro but since the fire was incredibly strong, it made him miss. He continued to blow on the inferno as hard as he can.

Spyro next used his Tail Swipe on him. He hops in the air and swings his tail around him in airborne which knocked the Huntsman rearward, a little bit. The headstrong purple dragon flutters his wings once, above ground and softly landed once more. The fire has finally subsided and cooled down. After a few seconds, the flames are gone. The Huntsman is now getting angrier than ever as he screamed very stridently that it can be heard all over the city. At once, he grabbed his staff from the floor which is not on fire anymore and sprinted heading for Spyro, narrowing his eyes in pure anguish as he moved his arms forcefully back and forth. The Huntsman was getting nearer by the second. Spyro readied to strike back and the Huntsman was shifting his fist towards the back in full force and right away moves his fist forward to punch Spyro. He stepped sideways to avoid it and used another ability.

Spyro jumps aloft and used his tail to stab the Huntsman in midair. The tail touches the soft part of the chest and the villain placed his hand on it and rubbed to ease the pain. Even though that part hurts so badly, he squint his eyes and glared really irritably. The little dragon smirked, watching the discomfort from the Huntsman. Spyro then flutters his wings in airborne, over again.

(A/N: That's one of the moves of the dragon-kata, Tail Stab.)

For the moment, Jake was trying his best to avoid the plasma beams that were shot from the Huntsclan's staffs. One beam was heading towards him at a breakneck speed and he right away, back flipped in midair. His flexible, scaly body is pretty handy when it comes to evading attacks.

"Ha! Is that the best ya'll can do, Huntschumps?" Jake taunted, floating around. He turned to the direction of where Spyro was. "How ya doin' over there, dude?"

"Fine, somehow he just wouldn't give up!" Spyro exclaimed back, frustrated. "I'll try another move on him!"

"Give it up, dragon!" The Huntsman sneered. "You're no match for me!"

"I'll never surrender to a freak like you!" Spyro shouted.

"Very well, I'll obliterate you and then the American Dragon!"

"We'll just see about that!"

Spyro next used his Tail Thunder. He bounds a little, flutters his legs upwards, did a back flip in midair and swings his tail in an uppercut to the Huntsman's face. The power of the attack left another scar on the other cheek. He growled in anger and attempted to use his massive, strong hand to grab Spyro by the neck to strangle him but he missed, all over again.

"Grrrrrr!!! You'll pay for that, dragon!" The Huntsman yelled in pure fury, quivering his fist at Spyro.

"There's more where that came from! If you don't wanna get hurt again, you might as well give up!" Spyro bellowed in a slightly cocky tone.

"Never! I've been hunting your kind for years and I'll never give in to disgusting, downright filthy creatures like you!"

"You know, you're disgusting and nasty yourself."

"You tell him, Spyro!" Sparx cheered, lifting his clenched fist in the air.

"You stay out of this, you dirty dragonfly!" The Huntsman replying angrily, pointing at Sparx.

"No one talks to my best friend like that! That's it, it's on freak!" The purple dragon shouted, glaring at his new enemy.

Spyro decided to endeavour his Horn Jab. He pushes his little scaly body and jabs the Huntsman right in the chest with his sharp, yellow horns. The Huntsman let out a giant yelp from his mouth as he held onto his upper body. Since it's so sore, he abruptly crouched down on his knees and screamed in extreme painfulness.

"Seems like he had enough. Might as well join with the so-called 'American Dragon'." Spyro muttered. _It's very weird that he's been helping me like Jake did. Perhaps my assumptions were right, the American Dragon __**IS **__Jake!_

He then ran off on all fours to where Jake is. In the meantime, Jake was still avoiding the never-ending shots from the Huntsclan. Doing this for a lot of minutes made Jake exhausted. He flopped downwards his arms and breathed heavily. He slowly drifted down to the ground and continued to breathe a lot more.

"Hey! Are you feeling alright?" A familiar voice called, looking at the tired expression on the red dragon's face while he was sprinting towards him.

The weary dragon rotates around to face his friend who seems to be not worn-out at all.

"Hey, aren't… you… supposed… to be… fightin'… the Huntsman?" Jake queried between breaths.

"Nope, he's down… for now. So, I came here to help you to return the favour." Spyro smiled.

"What favour?"

"Well, you helped me to find Hunter so I'm gonna assist you defeating those freaks."

"Thanks, yo."

"No problem, anything for a dragon friend like you."

"Now let's beat those Huntspunks!"

The Huntsclan kept on shooting green plasma beams at the dragons. Although, Jake is extremely pooped, he still has some energy in him to dodge the attacks while Spyro used his unique ability which is known as the Horn Slide. He bends his head down and slides down, avoiding the shots. He then stood in front of a Huntsclan member, who didn't notice that Spyro was near him.

He lowers his skull and then quickly upwards to flip the unexpected member. He flew up and subsequently speedily falls down to the stiff, grey, dull pavement with a thunderous crash and laid there unconscious. His eyes were shut tight; his mouth or any parts of the face twitches and his whole body didn't even budge.

Wondering what that noise was, the Huntsclan were looking all over the place and then down to see Spyro next to a knocked out member. He stared up to see the death glares of every member of the clan and they aimed their staff to his neck. Spyro was taken aback and gritted his teeth in fear but only for a few seconds because he thought of doing another move on them. According to how much moves he used today, he now has a few abilities to try on them.

Without delay, he swung his tail around, knocking them backwards a little. Guessing that Spyro may need his help, Jake quickly devised a diversion and flew to the Huntsclan. He hovered in the air, near them.

"Yo Huntschumps! Isn't that a dragon flyin' straight to the Empire State Building?" Jake yelled, getting the Huntsclan's attention as he pointed to the tallest building which is a small number of miles away from them.

The Huntsclan fell for the trick and looked behind them. They were now searching left and right, especially everywhere to see any signs of a dragon that Jake assumed that he saw. The American Dragon drifted to his pal and whispered, "Hey! Now's you're chance to use whatever ya have on 'em!"

Spyro nodded and lowers his cranium as pink energy surrounds him and he leans his head forward to release 3 purple energy, sonic boom circles from the largest, a bit large and finally medium size which strikes the whole Huntsclan further away, a little whilst their backs were turned.

(A/N: That's the Chi Roar, one of the Chi moves that Spyro can use.)

The evil group screamed at the top of their voice as the force of the attack sends them flying to the other side of the road. Because the power was incredibly strong, it did caused some grave injure to parts of their body, like for example their knees, arms and chest. Scars and diagonal cuts appeared on their chest and bruises were shown on their arms. A few marks were on their knees. The clan crashed to the ground, extremely powerfully. Spyro and the red dragon were about to head to the opposite side, groggily groans could be straightforwardly heard. The dragons swivelled round and saw the Huntsman getting up in his regular way. He held onto his head and rubbed it as he slowly gets up on his knees.

"Aww man! Just when things get even worse! We'll never get to the skate park in time!" Jake groaned. "This is gettin' very exhaustin'!"

"I know, I thought that I defeated him!" Spyro agreed.

"I think we should come up with another distraction." Sparx stated.

"Like what?" Jake replied, staring at the dragonfly as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I do have one more spell but it's not that necessary to use at the moment."

"What is the spell, Dragon-dude?"

"It's an Egg spell which allows me to change into a dragon egg. Being one lets me enter secret small places, I can roll myself around, nobody will see me and I can hop really high. To break the spell, I've got to move about and I'm back to normal."

"Heh, heh, it's a good thing Fu isn't here to say any egg puns." Jake sniggered, recalling the time where he and Fu has to guard a Griffin egg from the Huntsman and Huntsgirl. Then an idea struck him! "Hey, why don't ya use that spell to fool those Huntspunks?"

"Uh-uh! No way am I turning into an egg to roll everywhere to be sick!" Spyro snapped, crossing his arms and shaking his head again and again.

"Uh… you did change into an egg once and you'd never be sick when you roll around, Spyro." Sparx replied.

"Who told you that?"

"Nobody did. I just seen you did it back at home."

"If you use the spell, I'll tell ya my secret." Jake said, slyly.

"Okay, fine. But can't we knock those morons out and then I'll use the spell? If we didn't, they'll probably chase us down the road." Spyro suggested.

"Good point, dude. By the way, what spells or moves do ya have in mind?"

"I do have 3 more tricks up my sleeve."

"Er… ya don't have any sleeves."

"Oops! I've forgotten about that."

"Now where were we? Ah yes, I'm going to eliminate you dragons—" The Huntsman said, now stood up facing his foes.

"Yeah, yeah, we know what you're gonna say. Now let's finish this already!" Jake exclaimed, cutting the Huntsman's speech off.

The Huntsman started shooting plasma beams at Jake as the villain closed one eye to aim the beams at Jake accurately. Jake brought his colossal bat-like wings to his body, covering it to shield him from harm. Spyro was beside his mate and bends his scaly skull downwards as the same pink energy enclosed him. His miniature wings become purple and spread exceedingly wide. They closed tight which hurts the Huntsman's chest with unbelievable pain.

(A/N: That's one of the Chi moves, Chi wings which Spyro learned from the Dragon Elders in _Spyro: Shadow Legacy_.)

The Huntsman shrieked in agony, breaking down to floor and gripped his tummy really solid to attempt to relieve the ache caused by the devastating Chi attack. To make sure he stays down, Spyro used his final Chi on him. He once more bent his head downhill whereas the similar pink energy encircled him and he shoots an exceedingly long pink energy beam from his head. It hit the Huntsman to his face with overwhelming force which gave him a black eye and plenty of agonizing marks and scars all over his face, including his forehead. Some were diagonal, straight and so on.

(A/N: Since this story is K+, I cannot add any blood in any battle. By the by, the final Chi Spyro used is the Chi Punch. Really, the moves, spells and Chi abilities Spyro used is not in order. I hope you guys don't mind that.)

"C'mon, now's our chance to lose those Huntspunks! Do ya remember our plan?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, changing to an egg…" Spyro said quietly, frowning. He shut his eyes tightly. "Here goes nothing!"

For the last time, Spyro moves his skull down and shifts his two feet up to his face, generating a pink miniature sphere of energy with purple rays coming out of it and boosting the energy. White petite stars flies everywhere enfolding the purple dragon and he transformed into an egg. The dragon egg was little and it is violet with big purple oval spots and diminutive lavender elliptical dots.

(A/N: Obviously, that's the Egg spell. It's not that useful to beat up monsters though.)

"That's… what… you… look… like… as an egg?!" Jake said with a disgusted look, staring at the dragon egg. "You look weird, dude."

"Shut up." Spyro replied angrily.

"Ah, ah, ah, eggs aren't supposed to talk." The American Dragon responded, waving one dragon finger at the egg like if he's shouting at someone.

"I know they don't but I'm not really an egg. Can we get this stupid and dumb plan over with?"

"Alright then, I hope it works."

The egg hops into Jake's arms and he flapped his wings again and again. He lifted himself a little bit from the floor and flew off. He leaned his head forward to pick up speed, flying past the Huntsman who was still in a coma. He continued to soar through the city and he eventually he came closer to the Huntsclan who were readied their staffs. Jake stopped flying and was floating in midair, in front of them. The dragon egg jumped from Jake's arms and rolled past the Huntsclan. Clearly, that was part of Jake and Spyro's plan.

"Uh… I think my egg is… um… rollin' down the road. I'd better go and… uh… catch it." Jake stupidly said, sweating heavily from his head. The sweat was sliding from his skull, down to his chest. The sweat vanished when it dripped to the pavement.

The slender, tall red dragon resumed to flutter his wings rapidly and immediately took flight. He flew past the Huntsclan as they looked in his direction with an 'O-kay…' expression on their faces and were raising their eyebrows, standing still like a statue.

"Should we go after him and that egg?" Number 88 asked.

"No, we'll get them next time. For now, let's meet up with the Huntsmaster." A random Huntsclan member answered.

The other members nodded their heads in agreement and walked off in the opposite way to where the Huntsman is.

In the interim, Jake was soaring while fluttering his wings down the street. He looked back to see no sign of the Huntsclan on his tail. He turned again and sighed with relief. He leaned forwards to increase his pace, sustained to flap his wings. He searched left and right, especially forward and behind him to look for his rolling dragon egg. In only a few minutes, he saw the egg rolling down the pavement, a few miles ahead of him.

"Yo, you can stop rollin' now!" Jake bellowed.

The purple dragon egg halted and moved slightly to end the spell. Once again, white very small stars flies all over the place enveloping Spyro as he turned back to his ab-normal self. The red dragon soared to his pal and hovered next to Spyro.

"So, did they buy it?" Spyro enquired.

"Hook, line and sinker!" Jake grinned.

"Now that the plan worked, what is your secret?"

Jake gulped. "Uh… my secret is… um…"

"Please tell me, you did say _'If you use the spell, I'll tell ya my secret.'_ to me earlier." Spyro pleaded, staring at him with innocent looking eyes.

"Alright, fine! I'll tell ya my secret. The truth is… the truth is… that I'm a dragon." Jake said miserably, flopping his arms to his stomach.

"I knew there's something weird about you! And I bet that you're actually Jake, right?"

"Yes, exactly. That is true."

Different shades of blue flames engulfed the American Dragon. When they vanished, Jake stood there in his usual clothes.

"Sorry for not tellin' ya in the first place." Jake apologized, staring down on the ground guiltily. "It's just that I just only met ya today and I'm not sure if I should tell ya my secret because you're a stranger."

Spyro put a claw on Jake's shoulder. "Jake look at me, I'm a dragon myself. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Jake moved his face up and gazed into Spyro's eyes. "It's… It's truly a family secret. Well, almost everyone in my family are dragons except my parents. Dragon powers have skipped my mum's generation. I'm not allowed to tell anyone."

"What about Rose, Trixie and Spud?"

"Well, Rose found out who I was when she was about to slay me as Huntsgirl, I yelled her name. She was surprised when I reverted back to my human form and she pulled off her mask to show her true self. She then immediately ran towards me as I closed my eyes for the worst. When I opened them, she used her staff to release me and ran into the woods. I don't know where she went next."

"How did Trixie and Spud found out your secret?"

"They found out by when I was trapped in a truck, Trixie and Spud came to my rescue. I pretended to be scary and talk in a gruff voice; somehow they knew who I was. I told them to go away 'cause my crazy used-to-be-teacher Rotwood imprisoned me in a truck that is like a vault but Trixie told me that she and Spud are gonna stick around. She told me her plan. Later on, Rotwood opened the doors of the back of the vehicle for the public to see that I'm a dragon but I was wearing some kind of dragon mask. I removed it and waved at my nutty teacher and everyone who were starin' at me. He tried convincin' the police that he actually trapped a dragon inside but they don't believe him. They took him to jail in a car and thank god my pals, Fu and G came. That was a very close one; I thought I was a goner! At the shop, Fu made a made a Mind-Erase Potion for me to pour it into Spud and Trixie's drink which gets them to forget anythin' that they saw was magical 'cause the Dragon Council never allows ordinary humans to know. So, I exited the shop and skated to Trix's house on my skateboard. She said that she and Spud doesn't care about me bein' a dragon and they accepted me for who I am. Trix and Spud were goin' back on the game while I was about to pour the potion into their drinks. Trix then asked me if I was gonna be with 'em playin' the game. I said yes after I poured into the flower cup instead of their drinks."

"That was a fascinating story, are there any dragons out there besides you?"

"Well, there's me, my little sis Haley, 'G' or 'Gramps', the Dragon Council, Fred Nerk the Australia Dragon, Sun Park, my home-ec teacher and my little sis's Dragon Master, my annoyin' cousin Greggy, the ex member of the Dragon Council, Chang who works side by side with the Dark Dragon and there are some dragons outside NYC."

"Wow! Who knew this place could be magical like my area? By the way, when those freaks said 'American Dragon' and 'Huntsgirl', who are they?"

"The American Dragon is me, duh! Huntsgirl is Rose, she used to work with the Huntsclan but now she teams up with me and my gang, including Gramps and Fu after she discovered the truth about me. She's bein' a double agent to find out what Huntsy's up to and help us in my Am-Drag missions. But I can't believe ya knew who I was in more than 4 hours! It took Rose to figure out in a lot of days, man!"

"Well, the reason is that you've been acting so awkward around me not to mention when I first saw the red dragon at the park, I've seen a lot of familiar features like the persona, the hairdo, those beady eyes and the scales are red which is like your jacket! I then thought to myself that the red dragon is you but your girlfriend and Sparx said that the dragon couldn't be you. I kept on having the feeling that you're the dragon but I repeatedly that I shouldn't think that. How did Rose discovered your identity anyway?"

"Well, that happened when I told my best mates about the date with Rose, includin' the part where Rose and I were about to have our first kiss. I said that I'm gonna tell Rose the truth that I'm a dragon but Trix said that I shouldn't. Later on in the Ski trip after the battle with Huntsgirl, I told my friends what happened and showed them her ski pass. We decided to set traps to see who's Huntsgirl but we end up failin'. Even later in the day, we see Rose doin' such weird things like doin' an exercise in her and Trix's room. Trix then gets more and more suspicious about Rose. I didn't agree with her and I went out to tell her. When I was tryin' to find her in the blizzard, I found her again as Huntsgirl. After a few battles and snowboardin' against her, I realized that Huntsgirl's birthmark is the same as Rose's."

"Wow, awesome story Jake! Now let's go and find Hunter!"

"Er… we can't 'cause it's already sundown." Jake said, pointing straight at the sun in the air.

"What the--?! Sundown?! That can't be!" Spyro shouted, suddenly grabbing onto Jake's jacket and shook him back and forth repeatedly. His eyes became very big and wide.

Jake pushed Spyro back, a little bit.

"Whoa, whoa calm down S! Let's just hurry back to the skate park; Spud, Trix and Fu are waitin' for us! By the way, just don't tell my secret about me being the American Dragon to anyone, okay? And don't even dare tell your friends either!"

"By the way, what do you do everyday in your life?"

"I play video games, watch TV, skateboard with Trixie and Spud, listenin' to music, obessesin' over Rose, thinkin' and wonderin' about her, doin' Dragon trainin' at my Gramps's shop, fightin' off punks anywhere which is part of Dragon business, protectin' and savin' magical creatures in this city and maybe outside NYC, goin' to school, breakdancin' and so on."

"Wow! That's a lot of things you do, Jake! So you as the American Dragon, it is your duty to protect and save magical creatures, right?"

"Uh-huh! It's really hard work and exhaustin', dude. But with Gramps, Fu, Trixie, Spud, Rose and sometimes Haley and Sun on my side, I can get all the help I can receive!"

"Awesome! Let's go before after sunset arrives!"

Spyro and Jake ran down the sun-drenched pavement with Sparx flying next to his best friend. The sun was highest in the sky and the colours of the sky were red, orange and yellow which were radiant. The main colours which were associated to warmth. The sun was shining on their bodies as well as their heads. The rays were so hot that their heads were releasing tons of sweat. Shadows appeared on the path as they sprinted. As they dashed off into the sunset, a conversation can be heard right now.

"Hunter, we're coming to save you! Hang on!" Spyro hollered.

"Uh… he can't hear ya, S." Jake muttered.

Oh my gosh! Sunset has arrived and there may not be any time left to save Hunter! Can Spyro, Sparx and Jake get to the skate park in time or are they too late to rescue him, retrieve the sceptre and stop Ripto? Let's hope things will get better for our favourite heroes! Tune in next time to find out!

* * *

At last, I have finished this extremely long chapter! It's longer than any other chapter that I've done for this fic! By the way, I once thought of doing another Am-Drag fan fiction about Rose's life in **Hong Kong** but if I did that, that means I gotta learn the history, origins and explain what life is like there currently. Plus, learning the geography stuff about the city could be boring! Send me a private message, talk to me on **MSN**, e-mail me or discuss about it in your review to help me decide if I should do a story like that or not? I'm glad that I completed this chapter before I'm going back to college on the Tuesday 4th September so this is the last thing I'm gonna update. :( I'll be working very hard once the lessons starts, I bet you guys will be working hard too at school, college, university or whatever. I may continue this when I'm not that busy. Review away, everyone and please no flames! I'll delete them if I see any! 


	9. Interlude: Help Is On The Way!

Thanks for the comments, **Darth Ben Valor**, **CRUSHER OF DESRUCTION**, **Neros Urameshi**, **Stretch90**, **Movie-Brat**, **Syrix5310**, **mandi** and **Chris**! Keep those reviews comin', everyone! I've returned from a two-year hiatus with a new chapter but this time, it's more like an intermission/interlude or… rather a break, from the main adventure. I'm so sorry for not updating this for so long, I suddenly lost my motivation to work on the crossover so I decided to catch up with other stuff like college, my life, my hobbies, updating my fanfictions, writing new stories etc. To be honest, my interest in the _Spyro _series is like a light switch, it goes on (interested in the games and characters) and turns off (not fond of the series anymore). By the way, a familiar friend of Spyro's will make a surprise appearance in this chappie!

Clearly, I don't own the characters, areas, _American Dragon: Jake Long_ and the _Spyro _franchise. They belong to their respective creators or owners, however I do own the storyline, Rainbow Sceptre and the Portimunicator 3000.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Interlude - Help Is On The Way!**

Meanwhile back at the Winter Tundra, The Professor was still standing by the massive, tall portal, Elora was pacing back and forth near the lab coat-wearing mole, fretting about the safety of Spyro and Hunter, Moneybags was absent (probably hanging around at a different spot in the cold, frosty realm after he stormed off previously) and Zoe hovering on the right side of her faun buddy.

"Where are Spyro and Hunter? I hope they're all right, out there. Whatever world this portal leads to can be very vast and dangerous." The faun muttered, walking to and fro with her hands behind her back.

"I've already sent a message to someone who can help us. She'll give them all the help they'll need." Zoe said with a smile.

Elora halted and gaped at her fluttering, wand-holding mate with a baffled expression, she brought her hands in front of her and now, her right hand was on her hip. "Who is it you're talking about?"

"Someone Spyro, Hunter and I knew very well. She was previously an apprentice of the Sorceress and currently, she's on our side. I'm certain she'll be here any second."

Suddenly, in a burst of rainbow light which caught everyone's attention causing them to look in the opposite direction, a recognizable character arrives and lands safely on the solid, glacial floor on the top of the staircase. She gradually descends the flight of stairs, walking on each step as she goes.

She has a pair of yellow, floppy bunny ears drooping behind her and three strands of hair that were concealing her pale, feminine tan face. On it was a tiny, pink triangular nose, purple eye shadow, blue eyes with little, black circular pupils and yellow eyebrows above her eyeballs. She wore a golden short-sleeved dress that ends at her hip with matching medium-sized boots and a red cape draped at the back of her with a black and orange stripe close to the bottom. Her skin has an identical colour to her rabbit face and she wielded a stick-like wand in her right hand. To Hunter, Spyro and their pals, she's Bianca, the cheetah's love interest and the former disciple of the Sorceress. When it comes to magic, she has a great knowledge about them even though she's learning.

Elora indicated her finger at the approaching stranger from the Forgotten Worlds as soon as she abruptly turned up. "Is that the person you mentioned about? The former Sorceress' trainee?"

"Yes, she is known as Bianca from the Forgotten Worlds. In spite that she's a beginner, her magic is powerful and helpful. Previously, she worked for the Sorceress and now, she joined our side after betraying the villain." Zoe moved her teensy head up and down, indicating agreement to her pal's question.

"Hmmm… should we trust her? It's not wise to rely on a past, minor henchwoman of an earlier antagonist." The Professor wondered, having doubts about the outsider and scratching his brainy cranium, musing over the situation.

The green vest-wearing, bushy tailed lady shrugged at the intellectual scientist, uncertain of the mysterious, magical ally herself. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to trust in her, after all she's one of us right now and I've heard that she assisted Spyro in his quests many times."

She made her way to the small bunch, joined in with the cluster and came face-to-face with them. "I've received your message and I got here as soon as I could. What seems to be the problem, Zoe?"

"Ripto returned with a vengeance to cause havoc to Winter Tundra! He stole the Rainbow Sceptre, the Professor's latest invention for boosting the portal and exited through it, taking Hunter with him! Spyro entered it after them and now, they haven't came back ever since!" The autumn fairy exclaimed, in a worried tone. She flailed her diminutive wand in her left hand, repeatedly in a panic-stricken manner.

"Please calm down, just don't worry. I may not be a fully-fledged sorceress yet but my spells should be able to aid them."

Hearing those hopeful words from the spell-casting bunny, the pint-sized winged girl settled down and a smile slowly became visible across her pretty face. She tried to constantly think to herself that the tables will turn on the villainous, miniature dinosaur and everything will be back to normal.

"By the way Bianca, these are a few of my friends: Elora the faun," She aimed her wand at the brunette-haired, azure-eyed girl who waved at her with a grin as well, as her way of showing the traitor of the blue dinosaur, spellcaster who her mate is. "The Professor," She gestured her finger of her tiny, right hand at the hard-working, scholastic mole who adjusted his small, transparent spectacles, which is his way of acknowledging her. "And last but not least, Moneybags… however, he has disappeared to a particular part of this land."

"Welcome to the Winter Tundra in Avalar, Bianca. I've heard so much about you from Spyro and Hunter." The green vest-wearing, bushy tailed faun was the first resident to greet the cheetah's sweetheart.

"Yes, I assure you that you'll have a wonderful stay… for a while, of course. This domain may be frozen and incredibly chilly, hence the name, however it's one of the several realms in Avalar." The Professor stretched out his right hand for the mysterious new arrival to shake it. The young rabbit girl gripped the hand and shook it courteously, as their method of welcoming each other.

"Now that we've got the meet and greet done, how do you plan on finding them?" Elora queried.

"It won't be easy since I've forgot to bring my spell book so without a locating spell, it will be a tough task to track them down." The ex-follower of the Sorceress frowned, instantly realizing she failed to remember her magic tome. "It might take me until night time to come across them."

"There's a higher probability of Ripto using my genius creation for his evil purposes right now." The scientific mole miserably heaved a sigh and stating the obvious of what's possibly happening to the distant area right now.

Elora crossed her arms and shook her head, disagreeing with the odds. "Professor, that's not even helping."

"You need to think positively instead of being negative on yourself." Bianca nodded, agreeing with the female faun. "Spyro will reclaim your invention from Ripto and save the day."

"Nevertheless, I should have created something else instead of a sceptre to power up the dimensional doorway, then none of this would have happened."

"Please stop blaming yourself for the disaster, I'll head through the portal and prove that everything will be okay."

The spellcaster travelled to the magical, dimensional gateway and before she goes through it, she came to a standstill in front of it and bids her Avalar chums farewell.

Zoe waved goodbye with her very small, right hand to the mystical, young sorceress. "I wish you luck, Bianca. Hurry and find Spyro and Hunter before catastrophe befalls on the remote, unknown dimension!"

The Professor dug into one of his pockets on his lab coat and draw out a transportable gizmo, giving it to her who receives it, graciously. "Before I forget, lend this to Spyro. It's the latest in modern gadgetry and science technology; I call it the 'Portimunicator 3000'! It allows us to check up on what he and Hunter are doing in their travels and talk to him or them to provide them with moral advice and tips. Once the monitor lights up, it displays him or a certain person, where he is and any surroundings in colour. Most importantly, it will notify him or anybody by a repetitive, high-pitched beep, which signifies a call from one of us. To answer it, the device needs to be turned on. Quite fascinating, isn't it?"

The device is purple and is 8mm thick, it has a square-shaped screen at the top and it's pitch-black at the moment showing that it's been switched off. At the bottom is a yellow, oval button that was labelled with white words in capital letters that spells out, 'ON/OFF'. On the back of the hi-tech gadget, it's in a fiery red colour and a protective covering is concealing both sides of the handy, electrical device. Clearly, it's been decorated to suit the heroic purple dragon's personality.

"There's only a single problem, how can you speak to him or anyone… for that matter, if you don't have one?"

The mole genius shook his head and dragged out a spare, short mechanism that is almost identical to the one Bianca gripped in her hand except for the colours and the button; both sides were tinted in white and the push button is in a petite, rectangle form. "You silly bunny, I've already made a copy."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you had one of those things. Even if we contact him at a bad time, wouldn't we annoy him if he's busy with his mission?"

"Never fret, my friend. I'm positive Spyro wouldn't mind us having a conversation with him, even if it means helping the lad. Best wishes to you for your pursuit on him and Hunter, we're depending on you!"

Elora flashed a wink and gave the dim-witted cheetah's lover a thumbs up. "By the way, say 'hi' to Spyro and Hunter if you see those boys somewhere if we can't get in touch with them."

"Certainly! Help is on the way!" Bianca beamed, she bids them adieu before stepping into the multicoloured glow of the dimensional door until there's not a trace of her left. The Professor, Zoe and Elora watched as she vanished right before their eyes, leaving them alone.

The faun had on a blank, unimpressed look on her womanly face, planting a hand on her hip. "But still, I don't get how's this hunk of junk is gonna give him an advantage."

"Never underestimate my intellect and mind-boggling gadgets, young lady. It may not be useful and unnecessary as you say but it's our only way of communicating with the little purple dragon." The Professor sighed, waving one finger left and right continually at a doubtful, unconvinced Elora as if like he's telling her off.

The hazel-eyed, brown-haired fairy fluttered to the beautiful faun's right shoulder and came to sit on it, settling down. "Hopefully, Spyro will free Hunter from Ripto's evil grasp, return with your invention and prevail, thanks to his newfound powers from Bianca, advice and assistance from us and perhaps backup from his recent friends that he befriended in the strange, unfamiliar world. Do you think he can do it this time?"

Elora glanced at the microscopic fairy who is still seated on her shoulder. "With a bit of luck, he will. He always didn't let us down; he's the only dragon who's constantly there to lend a hand or rather… a claw to somebody in need. Since Spyro puts an end to Ripto's dastardly plans back then when he invaded Avalar for the first time, how's that gonna make today any different?"

"Well, for starters the stakes are higher this time. Not only does our hero has the challenging task of searching for Hunter and rescuing him, he has to take on Ripto once again in a whole new domain without us as back-up. In order to get support, he needs to try and make friends with the locals. Either he'll attempt this mission or die trying. What can we do?"

"We'll have a go with the Professor's newest doodad to get through to our buddies. For now, we just have to hope for the best."

Will Bianca find Spyro, Sparx and Hunter in time? Is the portable contraption an annoyance or useful? Can the ex-crony of the Sorceress prove to the fretting, clever mole that everything will be fine? Check out the forthcoming chapter to discover the answers!

* * *

This chappie was meant to be short and quick just like the third chapter, then again this one is slightly longer. The reason Moneybags was gone was 'cause I wasn't intended to include him but he possibly will appear later on. For fans of Spyro x Elora, if you guys want romance between them, just say the word. On the other hand, it could happen at some point in future chapters. My readers and reviewers, you'll be delighted to know that I'm continuing with this crossover until the ending as long as I don't lose my motivation yet again.

The 'Portimunicator 3000' was a little inspired from the Kimmunicator from the cartoon, _Kim Possible_, and the appearance of the gadget was influenced by my spanking new MP3 player I got as a birthday present this year. I used to watch the animation when it was shown on Disney Channel in the past; I kinda still remembered what the Kimmunicator looks like in the action-packed episodes. What caused me to have my motivating force back was rooting through my game collection and I started playing my old Spyro video games (mainly the Game Boy Advance ones), I also managed to watch re-runs of _American Dragon: Jake Long _on a new channel named Disney XD for extra ideas.

Please submit kind reviews to my fanfiction and debate whether the love between Hunter & Bianca and Spyro & Elora should be in the final chappie. By the by, let me know if you spot any spelling and grammar mistakes, typos or there's something wrong with the dialogue among the characters and I'll try to correct them if I have any free time.


	10. Love Confession, Truths & More Allies

Many thanks to the following reviewers: **Neros Urameshi**, **badberry123** and **slpytlak**! I'm a little disappointed and saddened that I've received three reviews, I used to get lots of comments in the past since the first chapter but now, the review count has dwindled. I guess no one still hasn't realized my crossover's made a comeback and thought it's dead. Despite that, I carried on with this by typing up a new chapter, even worked on it during Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and Boxing Day. Most importantly, starting from the tenth chapter there will be a teensy romance amongst a particular pair selected from the recent results of the poll.

I don't own _Spyro The Dragon _franchise or the original series, _American Dragon: Jake Long_, characters, places, buildings and objects; they are properties of the creators or owners. The storyline, the fanfiction title, chapter names and the Rainbow Sceptre belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Love Confession, Truths & More Allies**

Now that it's eventually sunset, Spyro and Jake had no choice but to sprint on the pavement as fast as they can whilst Sparx fluttering was next to his best friend and constant companion. In a few minutes, the American-Chinese adolescent stopped in his tracks and his pals did the same. They halted a few yards near a lamppost that was positioned at the middle of the fork in the pathway, close to a junction. The intersection could be any crossroad in the vast, bustling city. The purple dragon and the golden dragonfly were breathing heavily from running very speedily while Jake shut his eyelids tightly and raised his clenched fist in the air.

"Dragon up!" He exclaimed, as different shades of blue flames raced through his body and they engulfed him, revealing his dragon form after the transformation finished. "Ya'll about to board the Dragon Airlines, can I get a whoop-whoop?" As he said this, he lifted his enormous bat-like wings and flapped them.

"Heh, heh, you're quite the comedian Jake, we need to get to the skate park anyway so we'd better hurry." Spyro raised his right eyebrow with a baffled expression at Jake Long with a light-heartedly chuckle that came from deep in his throat.

The red, slender dragon hunkers down to allow Spyro to get on his back. He jumped upwards, pulled himself up and sat comfortably. His small feet were touching the New York City's magical protector's scaly neck.

Jake gazed at his newfound buddies from the Dragon Realms with a friendly grin. "Hang on tight, S! It's gonna be a wicked, sweet ride!"

His red, extensive wings began to flap rapidly and instantly took off into the sky. The trio of heroes were looking down in several directions for the other group of three: Trixie, Spud and Fu Dog. Since they were above the ground, it won't be easy to spot their chums from below. The altitude increases each time they were rising above the roads and pavements, they were passing each building they see, only managing to catching sight of the rooftops. One by one, they were clustered in various shapes, sizes, appearances, heights and widths tinted in different colours. The scenery was absolutely breathtaking from mid-air, it's overwhelming to take in and feel.

Seeing as it's sundown, the lights in every building, landmark and house were switched on. They were illuminating from them along with the sun, warm radiance were giving off from the large sphere of heat. The sky was mixed with hot colours, ranging from hues of red, light orange, orange and yellow like a typical sunset.

Spyro observed the aerial landscape and was left almost speechless. It's incredible to experience for himself. "Wow! I've never seen anything like this back at home! This is awesome!"

Sparx nodded, indicating agreement with his best buddy. He too, thinks that the city is scenic at the day's end.

"That's the beauty of it, dude! One of the many perks of bein' the Am-Drag is patrollin' the city from the air!" The tall and thin, red reptilian saviour beamed, avoiding eye contact with his recent mates. Clearly, he's concentrating on gliding through the bustling, lively metropolis and trying to prevent himself from crashing into something. "By the way, do you have a boo?"

The purple, reptilian mythological creature had on a puzzled expression, wondering why his friend suddenly asked him a question like that. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Do you have a girlfriend or someone you love?"

At this point, redness instantly flushed Spyro's purple-coloured face and a large amount of sweat became visible on his forehead, he was unable to let his words out of his mouth and gulped uneasily. He only managed to utter a sentence in a stuttering tone.

"E-e-er… u-u-um… t-t-there i-i-is a-a-a c-c-certain g-g-girl… I… erm… love."

"Who is it?"

"El… Elo… Elora." The purple-eyed, yellow-spiked dragon eventually said his lover's name.

"Hey, isn't Elora one of your pals you've mentioned earlier when you first came here?"

The reddishness subsided until there's nothing left of it on Spyro's face. Using the fingers of his right claw, he wiped away the sweat from his forehead.

"Yeah, and I've been hiding my true feelings from her for so long ever since I met her for the first time. I'm not sure if she feels the same… but… but… she's a faun and I'm a dragon. I don't know if this will ever work out." He explained, his voice was now back to normal and he's not stammering any more. He frowned, as soon as he ended his speech.

The American Dragon shook his head, disagreeing with his headstrong, arrogant purple buddy. "Aw, c'mon S… don't be upset, the relationship between Rose and I worked out in the end. In spite of Rose bein' a dragon slayer and in tight with the Huntsclan and me as a dragon, we were head over heels in love and that's all that matters, yo! So, forget your differences with your boo and sometimes, true love can happen successfully."

"I guess you do make a good point, hopefully she'll love me in return."

"Of course, she will! Ain't no thang for a chicken wing, right?"

"Uh… yeah, whatever."

"Anyway, guys! We're approachin' the meetin' point! Prepare for landin', y'all!"

Meanwhile at Washington Park, Trixie, Spud and Fu Dog were waiting patiently for Spyro, Jake Long and Sparx to turn up. They were outside the skateboarding park on the gravel pavement and standing in front of a glimmering lamppost that was towering over them, this hangout was the gang's rendezvous point. At this time, there were no skateboarders skating all over the place on the half pipes or enormous ramps and performing a series of complicated, flashy tricks in the air, due to the fact that it's near closing time.

The African-American tomboy glanced at her wristwatch that was fastened around her wrist. "C'mon, Jakey! Where you at, boy? Sundown is nearly over!"

"I hope those kids haven't came across any trouble, things could get ugly. I'll dig out a pair of binoculars to search for 'em." The Chinese Shar Pei dog rummage through his wrinkles, throwing out random objects like a mini sellotape, a pink purse and a wilted, lifeless flower to the left. At last, he withdraws a pair of binoculars, pulled it to his eyes and look through it, pointing the object towards the sky.

"Did you see them?" Arthur P. Spudinski paced over to the mystical talking dog and attempted to peer on the right side of his head.

"Yeah, they're up there! I can see 'em!"

Sure enough, Spyro is riding on the American Dragon's back and Sparx is floating beside his fellow traveller. They can be seen in the distance in the air, and then in an instant they nose-dived bearing right in at a break-neck speed and they were travelling to an unspecified, particular part of the municipality. They soon disappeared somewhere from the watchful eyes of the animal guardian and were out of sight. The only person who wasn't with them was Rose, she vanished without a doubt but Fu, Trixie and Spud wasn't aware of that yet.

"How did you know they were up there?" The brown-haired, green-hatted teenager enquired, a teeny bit curious.

The grey, red-collar wearing canine took off the binoculars and put it back in his wrinkles. Afterwards, he shrugs at Spud's inquisitive question. "Lucky guess, besides they're dragons… well except for that bug, they can fly anyway. I don't get why Spyro needs a piggyback ride from Jake, though."

"But why would he want to ride on a pig?"

Fu stared blankly at Spud; the eyes of the Shar Pei were half-closed. "It's a figure of speech, potato boy. I don't mean it literally."

"Sorry, dog-man. I didn't understand what you mean by that." The green-hatted teen apologized, patting the wrinkly, grey dog's head gently with his left hand.

"Hey, no pattin' the head. I'm not your pet."

"Yo, homies! Wassup?" A recognizable voice bellowed.

The instant the voice got their attention, the trio simultaneously glanced to the right to notice Jake, Spyro and Sparx drawing near. The purple dragon was at the middle of the group of three, Jacob Luke Long who was waving to his chums was on the left and in his human form and the golden dragonfly was alongside his close friend, on the right. Within moments, they reached their trustworthy pals and at long last, the crew was reunited excluding Rose who was absent.

"So, did you kids find that cheetah?" Fu Dog questioned, eager to hear the news from the other team of three.

Jake hung his head down in disappointment, felt like he let the squad down. "Nope, there wasn't a trace of him. It's like if we're on a goose chase, goin' around in circles with no clues leadin' to Hunter."

"Yeah, our search for him turned out zilch, nothing." Spyro added, stating the obvious.

The American-Chinese teenager moved his head up, look towards each of his team mates with a serious face and decided that it's his turn to give details about what happened after the Artisan purple resident of the Artisans Homeworld.

"On the other hand, we encountered the Huntsman and the Huntsclan. However, Rose fled in the middle of the battle."

"What the heck are they doin' back here?!?" The animal guardian was taken aback; he rubbed his eyes with his paws and not believing what he heard. His eyes unexpectedly grew huge and wide during his traumatized outburst. "Didn't that vortex destroyed 'em 'cause of Rose's wish after those Aztec Skulls were brought together? You've gotta be kiddin' me!"

"We're not joking and—" Spyro tried to assure Fu that he and Jake weren't telling fibs and then stopped in mid sentence, eventually realizing that the Chinese Shar Pei is no ordinary dog. "Wait a sec, you can speak this whole time?"

"Yeah, I'm a magical talking dog and the animal guardian of the kid." The old, red collar-wearing canine pointed at the red jacket-wearing, black beady-eyed boy.

Trixie Carter spoke up next, recalling the talent show at Millard Fillmore Middle School and when she and Spud knew the alter-ego of their best friend. "I didn't get the whole 'talking dog' thing at first but Spud and I got used to him yappin'. I thought he was a real ventriloquist puppet who was competin' in the talent contest at school with Jakey until we knew the truth."

It took a while for Spyro to absorb all the information in his skull and he briefly nodded, accepting the previous events and escapades from his buddies. "It's a good thing this isn't new to me, it's odd that everywhere I go I tend to meet talking animals in several realms and places. That's the reason why I wasn't _**that**_ surprised about Fu being able to talk."

"Realms?" Jake repeated, cocking an eyebrow at the purple, fire-breathing reptile in an enquiring fashion.

"Er… um… uh… I have adventures with Sparx in separate areas or dimensions before I met you."

"Wait a minute! Th-That means you're not Jakey's cousin?" Trixie was flabbergasted, discovering that the Artisan, purple reptilian protagonist is not like the other dragons from the countless countries on the planet and he isn't related to Jake. Her jaw dropped and her eyes became extremely wide in pure astonishment.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for not telling the truth earlier." Spyro apologized, looking towards each of his recent buddies. He began to talk about where he and his partner were really from in a soft voice, still feeling guilty about lying to them. "In reality, I'm a real dragon from the Artisans Homeworld, one of the many homeworlds in the Dragon Realms. I came here with Sparx to reclaim the Rainbow Sceptre and rescue my constant companion, Hunter, who is in Ripto's evil grasp."

The spiky-haired, skateboarding teenager knelt down and wrapped his arm round his soon-to-be best buddy, looking intently into his purple eyes. "Hey, I'm a dragon myself. At least, I'm not the only one who's hidin' secrets here but it's awesome to meet a fellow dragon from a far-off world."

At this instant, a dragon toothy grin gradually creeps around Spyro's lips of his scaly face, feeling fairly happier as he met his gaze. He was touched by the compassionate words from his probable confidant, a pleasant emotion he suddenly felt inside him and it's like as if his heart was melted. "Thanks, Jake. You're a great friend to have outside the Dragon Realms."

He embraced Jake and he returned it, their way of becoming the best of friends. After a small number of seconds has passed, they let go of each other. As if on cue, a question entered Trixie's and Spud's mind except Jake, Fu Dog, Spyro and Sparx. The black, brown-skinned girl was the first to speak out before Arthur P. Spudinski had a chance.

"There is one question, who the heck is Ripto?" She enquired, whilst Spud vacantly nodded, going along with her.

"Ripto is a very small dinosaur who wears a purple cape and wields a sceptre which has a ruby jewel attached to it. I first encountered him and his goons at Glimmer that is one of the various realms in Avalar. I usually call him 'shorty' just to tease him 'cause of his size." Spyro gave an explanation about his recurring enemy to Jake's close friends.

Noticing that his bunch of chums was a member short, the brown-haired, computer genius eyed the dragon duo, questioningly. "Dudes, where's Rose?"

"She ran off to get help, I'm guessin' she's changin' into her Huntsgirl outfit." Jake assumed, recalling what his girlfriend told him.

"Kids, we have to head back to Canal Street Electronics to see the one guy who can help us out." The heavy, aged canine informed to the youngsters in a serious tone of voice. "It's not like we have a choice."

The black-haired, 14-year-old rascal gave every of his mates a big smile, contented with paying a visit to his grandfather and Dragon Master since he hasn't seen almost all day. "Who's up for visitin' Gramps?"

All he got as a reply was simultaneous nods from them. And so, they made their way to Luong Lao Shi's store where the escapade began. They were in two teams of three: Spyro, Sparx and Jake and Spud, Trixie and Fu Dog. It's located somewhere deep within Chinatown in the south of Canal Street, they went around corners of tall, gigantic buildings, structure and famous landmarks in a diverse of shapes, sizes and colours. At some point, in order to get to other streets, they darted their eyes left and right to check if the coast is clear before crossing the road. Next, they came across more avenues, alleys and pathways and before they knew it, they arrived at their destination.

Jake Long approached the door and twisted the knob that made the door opened. He gone through the doorway, followed by his group of friends who trailed behind one by one. Seeing as the elderly, magical guardian was the last one to come in, he used his paws to cautiously shut the door behind them. They were greeted by an old man wearing a dark blue, oriental robe who was standing before them.

He was clothed in a dark blue, long-sleeved Chinese robe, which touches the wooden floor. His skin has a flesh, light tanned colour and his face is large and sort of round. His ears were pointy and curved, the eyes were black and puny that was close by his petite, oval nose with exceedingly tiny nostrils and he has white, wavy hair covering his head and a lock of curvy hair that is visible round his ear and dangles to his shoulders. Over his eyes were long, curly eyebrows, a moustache that is the same length as them and seems to be coming out of his nose and a tiny beard on his chin, under his mouth. Finally, his cheeks were chubby and his forehead has a small number of wrinkles but not as much as Fu. On the end of the sleeves of the robe were patterns decorated with zigzags in light yellow squares, above and below the design were blue and light blue stripes. Lastly, outlined zigzag designs in long pale yellow, upside down arcs touching the waistline of the attire. He's once the Dragon of China and come from a long line of powerful Chinese Dragons. To Jake, he's his grandson and dragon master.

"Ai-yah! Jake, where have you been? You're an hour late for dragon training!" He shouted, furious at his student for his tardiness.

As usual, the student of Lao Shi gave him a reasonable excuse; luckily it was a good one. "Sorry, G. I was takin' care of Am-Drag business, out with my peeps…" He points his finger at Spyro, who stood on all four at the side of him. "And helpin' my new friend searching for his cheetah pal."

The wise dragon master warily moved towards the purple-scaled, winged stranger and observed him from top to bottom. Naturally, Spyro is quite unnerved by this and slowly backed away.

"Hey, stop staring! Haven't you ever seen a dragon before?" He queried, a tad bit annoyed of receiving an uncomforting gaze from the aged man.

Jake's grandfather hid his hands inside his sleeves and bowed in front of the defender of the Dragon Realms. "I'm terribly sorry, young dragon. I haven't seen a purple dragon here before in this territory, this is my first time. What is the name you go by, young one?"

"I'm Spyro and this is my dragonfly companion, Sparx." The protector of his homeworld smirked; he used his sharp, pointed end of his tail to point towards the fluttering insect who waved his right, white-gloved hand at the elderly male.

"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintances, my name is Luong Lao Shiand I am my grandson's grandfather and his dragon master. Do you have a human form?"

"A what?"

"Basically, a human form is what you appear to be as a human being instead of staying as a dragon. If it's necessary, you can revert back to your normal self." Lao Shi explained, he points to himself to demonstrate what he meant. "For instance, this is my human form."

"Er… about that, I don't have one."

Jake took the opportunity to cut in into the conversation, once his chum finished his sentence. "That's right, he's in fact an actual dragon from the Artisans Homeworld, one of the homeworlds in the Dragon Realms. So in other words, he can't change back to normal, Gramps."

It didn't take long for the granddad of the wannabe, hip-hop skateboard rat to take in the truth about Spyro's secretive origin; the white-haired guy instantly nods, comprehending what his relative is revealing to him. "Hmm… I see. Did you arrive here by chance?"

"Yeah, after going after my foe and my kidnapped pal, I somehow ended up here as soon as I entered a portal from a far-off dimension I was in previously."

"This must mean that the portal you came from leads to here. Fortunately, there might possibly be a way to find your—"

All of a sudden, the ex-Dragon of China's speech was cut off with a knock on the door that brought everyone's attention to it. The American-Chinese skateboard rat turned round, came up to the door, rotated the knob and opened it to set his eyes on a familiar sight, right in front of him in the doorway.

The mysterious character was none other than Marty, the Grim Reaper who was the 600-year-old dog's buddy from the past and perhaps the best practical joker this side of Hades. He's a skeleton with big, black eyeballs and red pupils in them on his skull, a miniature, upturned triangular nose and a mouth that has three, vertical short lines on it, they were an inch near each other. He's clothed in a black, long-sleeved cloak with a hood over him and a dark grey, bones-like strap tied around his waist, if he has one.

"Marty?!?" Fu Dog paced nearer to his buddy from way back, his face immediately perked up when he saw his sudden presence. He then stood facing his emaciated mate next to the cool, spiky-haired skateboarder.

"Fu! You old dog, you." The Grim Reaper's skull-like face brightened up, delighted to see the 600-year-old magical guardian. Marty rubbed him in a friendly way as if he's giving him a noogie. "I haven't seen you in a while!"

Wondering who the strange visitor is at the entrance, the male protagonist of the dragon-filled realm nervously walked briskly on his four, clawed legs to the bizarre, creepy being. In mere seconds, he came to a stop next to the red jacket-wearing, young adult and stood before the robe-wearing skeleton.

"Hello…? A little freaked out here!" He puts Marty on display with a disturbing stare, while the violet, winged insect hid behind his travel companion's, scaly cranium. He fearfully peeked round it on the right side; his white-gloved hands gripped the rough surface of the skin.

"Spyro and Sparx, I'd like you both to meet my old friend Marty, the Grim Reaper." The Chinese Shar Pei dog stretched out his paws to his old pal, introducing him to a scared Spyro and a petrified Sparx. "Since you're here, can you do us a little favour?"

Being happy to help out someone he hasn't seen in a while, the red-eyed, practical joker was glad to hear from his bygone chum. "Sure, Fu. What is it?"

"We're tryin' to find a talkin' cheetah named Hunter but so far, there's no clues that leads to him. Besides, you know the location of any soul in mortal danger… right?"

"Yeah, even the ones I'm not familiar with." Marty dug into the right sleeve of his cloak and took out a golden, magical globe with an arrow on top which points upwards, it radiates with bright, yellow light just like static electricity using his left, bony hand. It's an item that is capable of tracking anyone in grave peril. He lifted it up above him using his skeletal, left hand. "I heard about your pal twenty minutes ago, this will tell you where he is." He brought it down to Spyro's level, who receives it by wrapping his tail round the item. "Hope you get to him before I do, good luck." The cloaked skeleton placed his very thin hand on the youthful, purple mythological creature and glanced at him at eye height, encouragingly.

"Thanks, buddy."

With that, Marty departed from the store leaving Spyro bewildered with a shimmering yet useful object and Sparx letting his eyes settle to the item. All of a sudden, a question struck the little, purple dragon.

"What the heck is this?" He vacantly gave the thingamabob a stare which he held with his tail, he narrow his eyes due to the intensity radiance of the lights that's been giving off.

Gramps came close to him; his hands were inside the sleeves of his outfit like a typical, ancient Chinese man. "What you have there is an Enchanted Compass, it pinpoints any location of a specific person in dire trouble. I'm assuming your friend is in need of rescuing, yes?"

"Yeah, that's right. My adversary, Ripto, kidnapped him."

"Then you know what you must do, use this to uncover his hideout. If you find him, that's where your friend is."

Spyro determinedly nodded, seeing the point of the instructions from the elderly dragon master.

Fu Dog informed the dragon duo and the dragonfly about his task with the other two sidekicks. "Kids, I'll stay behind with Trixie and potato boy to work on a potion or a spell that will help you and maybe us as well in battle. But before you guys go anywhere, I'll provide you two with a pouch which will prove of some use." He sprinted to the storeroom at once on all four paws.

Uncertain of his best friends being safe, the red-clad, black-eyed boy tilted his head to the side having a doubtful look on his face. "Trix and Spud, are you guys all right with helpin' him out?"

"Yeah, it's cool. We can handle the responsibility, right Spud?" The brown-skinned, dark brown-eyed teen beamed.

"Sure thing." Spud responded with a smile.

"Just don't get killed out there, okay boys?"

"Don't worry your little head about it, Sparx and I already dealt with shorty and his lackeys numerous times in the past. Besides, what can possibly go wrong this time?" Spyro arrogantly smirked; a teensy bit of chuckling is easily heard within his voice. After all those times of defeating Ripto and his henchmen in the good ol' days, he always knew the outcome.

"Yeah, they'll get what's comin' to 'em!" Jake punched his right, clenched fist into his left hand in a threatening manner.

Within a jiffy, the Shar-Pei came back to the main room with a pocket-sized sack tied with a string in a bow; he managed to cling to it with his razor-sharp, canine teeth. He draws near to the group of three and spat it down causing it to drop to the floor.

He gestures a finger at the pint-sized bag, providing an explanation to the heroes. "What's inside this small bag is unlocking powder, use this only in emergencies. Sprinkle the powder all over the cage and that stuff will be your one-way ticket to freedom. Make sure you don't lose it otherwise you two will be captured just like the cheetah."

"Does it work on anything else, besides cages?" The winged, purple denizen of his home enquired, he hoped that the powder could release his personal trainer from the riptoc cretin's clutches.

"Nah, not that I know of. Furthermore, you'll need this just in case the vision Sara foretold comes true. Good luck, kids!"

And so, Fu motioned his paw to his two, teenage potion and spell assistants as a gesture meaning a 'c'mon' sign, telling them to follow him into the concoction room. They did as they were told and gone after him. Jake Long squats down to pick up the pint-sized bag of unlocking powder from the very spot his animal guardian spews it out to the ground; it's currently in the palm of his hand and he carefully put in one of the large square-shaped pockets of his navy shorts.

"G, aren't ya comin'?" He asked. His grandfather is normally part of his back-up squad when it comes to his dragon duties, if he requires his help so it makes sense why he's asking his grandpa.

Lao Shi refused his apprentice's offer for support, he respectfully shook his head. "I'm afraid I cannot, grandson. This will put your skills and training to the test, even I can't aid you this time. However if you desperately desire back-up, phone us and we'll assist you as best as we can. I wish you both luck."

"Looks like it's up to us to save Hunter's butt! I'd better carry this, Spy. It can be heavy for ya considerin' your size."

"Is 'Spy' another nickname for me? You're right about that thingamajig though, it's tiring to hold it with my tail." Spyro laughed, having a little sense of humour as he gently laid the Enchanted Compass at the side of him.

"Sorry, my bad. It's a bad habit, I tend to usually call my Gramps and anyone pet names." Jake sheepishly apologized; he too joined in the laughter with his purple-scaled ally.

They were having a bit of fun as if they were the best of friends and their friendship starts to develop into something even better, the more close they get. Their amusement was eventually over in a couple of minutes, recalling their mission which was the major objective on their minds.

"Dragon up!" Jacob Luke Long's hands flared up with blue flames and he embraced himself, a range of blue tints covered him and he morphs into the American Dragon. He lifts up the gleaming, globular doodad with his red claws and glanced at the plucky yet cocky, purple reptile, resolutely. "Ready for the ultimate showdown against Ripto?"

"Yep, there's no turning back now." The yellow, spiked purple fire-breather assented, meeting his gaze with a nod boldly. "He's going down!"

The trio head out the door and the red, tall and thin dragon draw the door towards him and turned doorknob round to the right to close it before they head to the road, ahead of them and he sets down the glistening, spherical compass in front of his face. He lowered himself to allow Spyro to get on his back, Sparx fluttered to where his partner sat and hovered alongside him. The Big Apple's magical protector grabbed the gold, sphere-shaped doodah with his claws and his enormous, bat-like wings began flapping rapidly. At long last, he let his legs off the road and they promptly launched into the sky.

Ever since coming across Lao Shi in Canal Street Electronics, the day went by so quick that there were a diversity of dark colours and hues of blue clustered into one in the sky as this day started to evolve from sunset to night time. More lights from the buildings, houses and attractions were switched on than before, overlooking them from above is like a concrete jungle full of hustle and bustle. The skyline was tremendous and picturesque at the same time like a city that was observed from a high-quality photograph. It may be distracting for the three male protagonists but they still have a job to do!

The arrow on the Enchanted Compass kept on pointing in several directions, which sort of made a path the heroes had to follow from the air. It acted like a tracking device, pinpointing the exact area where the furry, light blue-eyed archer is held captive. It continued to glow with tones of intensive, vivid yellow light; it's just like a light source brightening up the way.

Conversely, during the flight, the sounds that were audible were the flapping from the wings in a repetitive rhythm and the noisy honks as well as the engines from the motor vehicles and transportations below them, at this time must be the rush hour or a hectic traffic jam. However, unbeknownst to his chums, a single sentence was muttered from Spyro's mouth.

"Don't worry Hunter, we're coming…"

Thanks to valuable help from Marty, Spyro, Sparx and Jake ultimately discovered the hideaway of where the sinister menace, Ripto, held Hunter hostage but will the reptilian heroes and the dragonfly have what it takes to put a stop to the dragon-hating riptoc's ambitions? Is there more to Spyro and Elora's relationship than just friendship? What kind of surprises and unforeseen appearances lies in store for them? Find out in the upcoming chapter!

* * *

So far for the latest poll of my crossover, only three votes for Spyro x Elora as the couple the readers and reviewers want to see more romance from instead of the other pairs. If you hate the pair or the romance between the chosen lovebirds, then you should have voted in the poll and try to cope with them together. Anyhoo, it's hard to come up with a good title for the new chapter this time, I think I've ran out of great names. This is my first time trying my hardest to get Jake's grandfather and Marty in character, I hope I did them okay. I'm sure you guys will be eager about reading the forthcoming chappie just as much as I'm excited about typing it up!

I may ran out of ideas for chapter titles currently, but not for the whole story. Don't get me wrong, but I don't have a favourite couple from the old-school, Spyro games or the new ones so I don't care who's pairing up with whom. Because I don't live in New York City, I've tried to describe what it's like from what I've watched in the cartoon and Internet research.

The reason why the old, Artisan Spyro and the original characters were included in my fic 'cause I want to re-live the nostalgic, good ol' days and I preferred the old-school version (he was cute in my opinion due to his size and his eyes), he was one of my favourite, video game heroes from childhood alongside Mario and the purple dragon was my only favourite, magical flying reptile back then before I even knew about _American Dragon: Jake Long_. Now, I still miss the early days playing _Spyro The Dragon_, _Spyro 2: Gateway To Glimmer_ and _Spyro 3: Year Of The Dragon_ on the Playstation, they totally kick a$$ and three of the most memorable games, besides _Super Mario 64_.

For the meantime, review away and if you notice any spelling and grammar errors, typos or there are mistakes with the dialogue or plot, let me know in the reviews and I'll try to make them right when I have some spare time.


	11. Closing Battle: Part 1

A lot of gratitude goes to my loyal reviewer, **Neros Urameshi**, and **ChrisMSMB**! Gee, what happened to my previous reviewers? Since the first chapter, I tend to get plenty of reviews or comments but now, it seems that I generally get one measly review from one of my closest/best friends (you know who I'm talking about!). It looks like the more I neglect a story, the less popular it gets and the fewer the comments I obtain. Anyhoo, there will be references from _Spyro 2: Gateway To Glimmer_ (_Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage _as you Americans like to call it and as well as a brief flashback), _Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon_ and _Spyro: Enter The Dragonfly_ in addition to references from _American Dragon: Jake Long_. Just keep in mind that Spyro and Sparx never usually groan "_Aww, maaaaaan!!_" but they utter this along with Jake as an obvious reference to most episodes.

Due to the length of the showdown, I decided to split this into several parts after many considerations. So, at long last Spyro, Sparx and Jake do battle with Ripto and surprisingly, Crush and Gulp, his idiotic minions. If you remembered the visions, which were predicted by the Oracle Twins, you might know who will give a helping hand to the heroes later on!

Spyro, Sparx, Bianca, Ripto, Hunter, Crush, Gulp, Elora, The Professor, Zoe, the Dragon Elders, the original _Spyro _series, Winter Tundra, the flashback, Summer Forest etc belongs to Insomniac Games or any creators. _American Dragon: Jake Long_, Jake Long/American Dragon, areas, characters, buildings and objects are properties of Jeff Goode and Disney. I own the storyline of the crossover, the title and the Rainbow Sceptre; they are my ideas from my imagination. I'll be highly offended if you use them without asking me for permission.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Closing Battle – Part 1**

At the moment, Spyro who was still riding on the American Dragon's red, scaly back and Sparx who was fluttering on the left side of his best friend were on their way to the pier where the evil cretin, Ripto, held poor Hunter captive. The Enchanted Compass, which was in the crimson, flying reptile's claws was glowing radiantly, each time they travelled in the directions of where the arrow was pointing. As they flew, the massive, bat-like wings kept flapping constantly like a heartbeat.

"Man, after all this time of searchin' for Hunter, he's at the harbour all along!" Jake exclaimed, he then slapped his face with his right claw for being so foolish, going on a wild goose chase with the gang and ended up with no clues leading to the kidnapped cheetah earlier. "What are the odds, yo?!"

"Boy, I'll say." Spyro buried his face in his claws; frustrated of the fact they didn't try to find the furry, light blue-eyed archer at the port when they got the chance. "Why didn't we look for him there in the first place?!?"

"Maybe 'cause New York City's totally vast and we'd never thought of seekin' out for him there."

Realizing what Jake Long just said, the little purple dragon lifted his cranium from his claws and immediately sat up in shock. His eyes became wide and large; naturally, he was taken aback by this. "Wait a sec! When you mentioned to me about the dragons living here and outside this area after battling with your enemies, this is what 'NYC' is known as?!?"

"Uh-huh, it's also called the 'The Big Apple' which is one of the many nicknames of the city, didn't know you'd be surprised about it." The magical protector of the metropolis nodded with a grin.

"Well, you never told me what 'NYC' means."

"My bad, yo, I've forgotten to let you and your dragonfly know about where you guys are."

"Hey, it's okay. It's better to enlighten Sparx and I now than never. Isn't that where we're getting off?"

The hero of the Dragon Realms pointed at their destination in the distance with a clawed finger. Sure enough, the pier comes into view as the protagonists approached it; they were a few altitudes away from the ground and close to the port. Seems like they finally made it, with time to spare. There were three wooden boxes in a row on the wooden floor that were located at the bottom end of the dock, a perfect spot for hiding temporarily and coming up with a good strategy. Not much has changed of what the waterfront looks like since Ripto and Hunter first arrived here from Avalar. They were easily seen as far-off, tiny silhouettes from above at the top edge of the sea front, awaiting the arrival of the purple-eyed, winged saviour.

"Yep, that's our stop! Brace yourselves for touch down, y'all!" Jacob Luke Long yelled, as if he's a pilot of an airplane and is speaking through an intercom.

Just then, he sends himself into a nose-dive; his wings were flapping to carry a reasonable speed rate. They plummet diagonally and were drawing near to the crates from mid-air; the pace decreases each time they come nearer their chosen spot. His passenger hanged on for dear life onto the green spines to avoid falling off of his ally, just as the dragonfly was fluttering along for the ride, beside his best friend.

By the time they got there, the tall and thin mythical creature flapped his wings once before landing gently on the ground behind the boxes. He bend down on all four claws, allowing Spyro to dismount off of the back and his close pal floated beside him. At this moment, different shades of blue flames engulfed the American Dragon. When the fire died down until it vanished without a trace, Jake reverted back to his human form. He and his buddies hide themselves from view as they took a peek of what's ahead of them.

"Ear of the dragon." He whispered, his ear instantly transformed into a dragon ear and placed his right hand close to it, trying to pick up any sounds or even a conversation from afar.

"Once I get that purple pest out of the way, no one will stop me from letting loose an assault on the Dragon Realms! Those filthy, putrid dragons won't know what hit them! Bwahahahahahahahah!!" A familiar sinister voice cackled evilly, obviously it belongs to Ripto.

"Spyro, where are you? **HEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEE!!!**" Another recognizable voice cried out, frantically. Telling by it, Hunter is attempting to yell through the green, transparent bubble for his reptilian mate.

Despite the fact that supposedly no one's able to hear him due to being trapped in a spherical-like prison, the black-haired, red jacket-wearing adolescent managed to listen to the hairy, bearded cheetah's desperate yell with ease. After that, the spiky-haired, skateboarder's ear changed back to normal in a split second.

"Ooooh… that fiend! He's not gettin' away with this!" He gritted his teeth, shaking his clenched fists. His eyes were flaring up in anger; he had the sudden desire to torch the diminutive riptoc to a crisp or kicking his butt.

"You got that right, shorty's not gonna attack my homeworld when I'm here!" The youthful, defender of the dragon-filled realm bellowed, agreeing with his angered ally. He then winked at his black beady-eyed, shorts-wearing boy, jokingly. "Let's give him the ol' hotfoot!"

At this instant, the American-Chinese teenager cocked an eyebrow in a baffled manner and crossed his arms at the young, purple-scaled dragon, not getting the message of what he meant by that.

"The ol' hot what-what now?"

"Something I used say for ol' times sake a couple of years ago at the Summer Forest in Avalar." Spyro replied, between chuckles recalling his second adventure at another world. "I remember it if it was yesterday…"

* * *

Mini Flashback

_In Summer Forest, Spyro and Elora were having a conversation near the Glimmer portal. After introducing to each other and an explanation about the talismans, the chitchat began to conclude._

_Whilst they were having a discussion, Hunter looks down, puts a hand on his chin or beard while looking to the right and then to the left. Clearly, he was lost in thought about something else. He snaps his fingers with his right hand, running off to somewhere. _

"_If you come across any orbs, they're important too! But I'll tell you about them later." Elora finished, giving the heroic, purple dragon a long explanation._

"_Okay, no problem! I'll collect a few talismans, give Ripto the ol' hotfoot, and be in Dragon Shores by lunch time." Spyro said with a smile, understanding the situation and what he must do to restore Avalar to its former glory._

_**End of mini flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

"So… in other words, it means…" The small, purple-coloured redeemer said, he gestured his claw, motioning his companion to tilt his body to the side. The red-clothed, skateboard teen did as he was told and leaned over to him. Spyro spoke softly into his ear. "…Scorching his backside!"

"Ha, ha, don't we always?" Jake laughed, picturing the idea of setting the very small, caped wizard's bottom on fire in his head. "We dragons tend to do that anyway! Now, let's dish out a whole lotta pain to that punk!"

Before the trio could even confront the main antagonist as soon as they left their hiding place, suddenly a magical prismatic streak zipped by and in a burst of rainbow light, Bianca appeared right before their very eyes! She lightly settled herself on the ground, to her astonishment she eventually found her missing chums.

"Spyro and Sparx! What a pleasant surprise this is! I've been looking everywhere for you two, it can be a much of a hassle poking in many nooks and crannies to know where you boys and Hunter are." She beamed, delighted to see her buddy again after what appears to be a never-ending amount of hours.

"Nice to see you again, Bianca! What brings you to a place like this?" The resident of the Artisans Homeworld greeted with a smirk, he too was glad to see the ex-disciple of the Sorceress once more.

"Zoe informed me about the fiasco that occurred at Winter Tundra, so I decided to come here to find you guys and aid you a little bit, these spells should come in handy when you need to use them. Stand back, Spyro!"

Spyro walked backwards, a tiny bit to allow Bianca to cast a spell on him which will come in handy during the anticipating battle against Ripto. With a wave of her stick-like wand, she aimed it at the yellow-spiked, flying liberator and caused him to hover up and down; his wings, legs and claws were spread out at this time. His feet and tail were continually wagging left and right like as if he's flying through Speedways. The spell-casting rabbit muttered countless words, which were making no sense and seemed to be chants or incantations. Secondly, a vibrant, blinding light surrounded him, tons of multicoloured rays were emitting in numerous directions and a variety of loud, mystical sounds can be heard effortlessly. The light was so bright; the alter-ego of the American Dragon covered his eyes with his hands to prevent them from being damaged by the vividness.

"Wow! Talk about a light show!" He called out, at the top of his lungs over the ear-splitting noises coming from the immense, mysterious magic.

At long last, the enchantment has ended as the golden-dressed bunny stopped using her wand like a conducting stick, the intensity of the glow gradually grew weaker until it completely disappeared and Spyro promptly dropped to the ground with a _THUMP!_, his legs and claws were sprawled on it and his wings were floppy, resting on each side of his little body.

"Whoa! What the heck… just happened…?" He was left astounded and shook his head, as a result of the powerful spell and attempted to get himself awake.

"This spell will enable you to use a combination of skills like unlimited flight which means you're able to fly freely similar to most dragons, multiple breath abilities such as ice, electric and bubble… however a few new ones have been included and last but not least, the wing shield which lets you bring your wings in front of your body to protect you from harm and enemy attacks. But be careful, the spell will wear off once you leave this strange place."

"What are the new breath elements you're talking about?"

"Er… I'm sorry to say this but you'll have to find out for yourself; even I have no idea what kind of powers were added. Before I go, here's the Professor's latest invention called the Portimunicator 3000. It's not much but it might be some of use to you, Spyro."

As Bianca said this, she lends the device to the little, purple fire-breather who wrapped his tail round it, his way of taking it graciously.

Jake blankly eyed the gizmo and blinked his eyes twice, vacantly. "Dude… it's looks like an MP3 player. How's this junk gonna help us?"

Using one of his claws, Spyro shoved an uncertain Jake to one side, who narrowed his eyes and glowered at him. "Um… excuse my friend, he can be weird sometimes. So… how does this work?"

"Activate the device by pushing this button." The gold boot-wearing, blue-eyed hare indicated the yellow, oval button with white words in block capitals that spells out, 'ON/OFF' at the bottom using her finger. "The monitor should be turned on which displays anyone and where he or she are." She directs her finger at the pitch-black screen. "The Professor has a copy, which means he can talk or check up on you. If you get a call, it will alert you with a continuous, high-pitched beep."

_Beep-beep-beep! Beep-beep-beep! Beep-beep-beep! Beep-beep-beep!_

"A bit of a coincidence, isn't it? It appears you have a call from one of our Avalarian friends."

With a push of a button using a single claw whilst the tail gripped the contraption and was clutched in front of Spyro's face, he turned the thingamabob on resulting in a display of the Professor and the chilly, wintry scenery of the Winter Tundra behind him on the small screen and ceased the incessant beeping.

A big smile was spread across the lab coat-wearing mole's his lips, the instant he saw the Artisan rescuer on the screen. "Salutations, Spyro! My, my! Looks like Bianca have done a fantastic job in locating you! I see that you're holding my newest creation in your claws or tail and tell me your opinions on it, if you please."

"It's great and all but if you or anybody's calling me in the middle of a battle or a crisis, I would consider that thing annoying. I mean, how's this gonna be useful?" Spyro snorted, smoke coming out of his nostrils. Disbelieving the portable object can be helpful to his mission; he's unimpressed about it.

"Ironically, Bianca and Elora had doubts about it in the last small amount of hours, like you. I promise that my gadget will be beneficial; the main purposes of it are to allow us to check up on you and have a conversation and provide you with moral advice, tips and support. On to business, did you recover my Rainbow Sceptre?"

"Erm… about that, we're on our way to reclaim it, defeat Ripto and save Hunter. We finally found them, it was definitely a daunting task."

"This may be a unintelligent question to ask but who's 'we'?"

"Er…" Spyro dragged Jake towards him straight away using his claw, to show whom he's referring to. "Professor, this is my newfound friend, Jake Long. Jake Long, this is the Professor, one of my Avalarian pals who I told you about during our first encounter."

"It's a privilege to meet you, young lad. You're a very intriguing specimen, never seen anything like you in my life! It's odd that your species is not in the scientific books, without a doubt! Although, how are you capable of aiding Spyro in the showdown against that wicked Ripto due to your appearance?"

"Hey… I might not be able to help him as a human but I can make up for it by morphin' into the American Dragon and using my powers." The mythical guardian of the city put his hands on his hip and grinned smugly.

"And to think that your secret shouldn't be blurted out to my buddies, and here you are doing it. Way to go, Jake." Spyro mumbled sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the 14-year-old, red-clothed young adult.

"Yo! What's that supposed to mean, huh?"

"Remember when you told me not to blab your secret identity to my pals or anybody? Well… you revealed it yourself just now." The purple-tinted, mythological reptile reminded the teenage rascal about his previous speech. "Besides, we'll keep it between ourselves… right, guys?" He glanced at Bianca and then, the Professor with a wide smile. They move their heads up and down, indicating agreement. He bears an assuring expression and looked at the hip-hop, cool male. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with us!"

"Thanks, Spy."

"No problem, that's what friends are for. We stick together, no matter what."

"Are you really the American Dragon? I'm not convinced." Bianca gave an intent look at Jake, viewing him from his head to his sneakers.

"I'll prove it to ya, dragon up!" Jacob Juke Long's hands heated up with an assortment of blue hues, he cuddled himself and the inferno covered him, transforming him into a red, slender dragon. "Now, do you believe me?"

Flabbergasted and utterly at a loss of words, the red caped, female rabbit shakes a finger at the other scaly, winged reptile. Her tall, long ears were sticking up and her eyes went wide and huge in pure amazement. "Wha… but you… how… huh?!?"

Unlike the azure-eyed, inexperienced sorceress, the clever scientist was overjoyed with what he saw. "How extraordinary! This is remarkably peculiar; I didn't realize that there are dragons living in remote locations, other than the Dragon Realms! I should really make a note of this in my notepad!"

"Y'know, I had the same expression as well at first but I wasn't very shocked. When I discovered about Jake's alias, I knew he was a dragon 'cause of the way he acted strangely around me and his personality." Spyro explained, telling his account to Bianca and the Professor of his experience of learning his recent mate is a dragon.

Looking back at her memories of the adventures with her companions and her misdeed of leading an army of Rhynocs to kidnap the dragon eggs, Hunter's love interest sheepishly smiled. "Actually, I shouldn't be astounded. I've already seen plenty of dragons in the Dragon Realms, namely Spyro and the Dragon Elders. On the other hand, witnessing you change to a dragon is so new to me. Who would have thought there are more of these creatures in different dimensions and places?"

"Let's not go off topic, shall we? You still have an unfinished job to do, Spyro." The spectacles-wearing, intellectual mole reminded, adjusting his glasses to make sure they were in the right position. "Don't give up and believe in yourself, the residents of Avalar and I are behind you! I'm positive you can do this and I bid you farewell."

After the conversation is over, Spyro let his claw on the ON/OFF button and pushed it, the monitor became completely dark and switched off the technological device at the same time. He and his allies' attention were now on the spellcaster, listening to her.

"Speaking of which, I have to go as well. It's been nice knowing you, American Dragon. I'm certain you and Spyro will make a terrific team! Have faith, both of you! Please save Hunter, not only for my sake but for everyone's sake too. So long!" She waved at the heroes, who did the similar thing.

She quickly teleports via a magical prismatic streak and disappeared in a split second, leaving the boys to challenge the villainous, wizard tyrant.

"Can you mind it for me? I've got nowhere to put it." The fire-breathing, purple reptilian asked, unsure of where to deposit it due to having no pockets.

"All right then, tell me when ya need it." Jake replied, smiling at his little companion.

Spyro loosened his tail to let his ally to take the portable, communication gizmo as it falls from it. He caught it in his claws before it crashes to the ground and then somehow concealed it perhaps in his scales, keeping it safe. Without a hesitant thought, they rushed to the spot where the evildoer is keeping the furred, tailed cheetah hostage unaware that their adversary has a variety of magic tricks up his sleeves. Even though, he's an old foe of Spyro's and one of the dangerous rivals, he is Jake's brand new opponent.

Meanwhile, Ripto has his sceptre pointing towards his imprisoned victim, the red jewel was glowing with concentrated magic. Hunter backed away from it, inch-by-inch and cringed, preparing for the worst. Deep down inside himself, he knew that he'd be done for since he can't do anything about it and his close friend was nowhere to be seen. The tip of the weapon was giving off a seemingly unlimited amount of energy, the orange-skinned reptile chortled darkly, the more he moved in closer to his target. He was about to unleash a dark spell from his sceptre, when all of a sudden he was interrupted by a familiar voice coming from a particular purple dragon.

"Hey shorty! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?!"

_N-no! It-it-it can't be! _He worriedly thought to himself, denying the unexpected presence of his sworn enemy. He recognized that voice from anywhere from the time when he first encountered his nemesis in Avalar.

He turned around to face not only, him, but also his companions. Spyro stood on all four legs; his clawtips were touching the wooden surface of the floor. He was at the middle of the team, Jake was in his dragon form on the left side, hovering on the spot and his wings were flapping and lastly, Sparx was fluttering in place, on the right side. Currently, they and the spiteful, green-eyed baddie were a small number of inches and glowering at each other, on the verge of starting a clash.

"**WHAT?!?** **YOU AGAIN?!?** B-b-but that's impossible! I thought I've already disposed of you back in Avalar!" Ripto fumed, shaking his staff at the team of three and understandably peeved of the fact that his previous attack on the purple dragon and the crew failed.

Noticing how puny the dark purple-cloaked, menace is, the American Dragon puts a red, scaly claw next to his mouth and talked softly. "Man… now, I know why you call him 'shorty', he's so… so… short."

"Yeah, tell me about it." The over-hyped, petite reptile acquiesced, whispering back to his team mate.

Unfortunately to them, the pint-sized, horned reptilian heard their comments, in spite of chatting in a low voice. This resulted in him becoming furious at the dynamic twosome; he hated being on the receiving end of insults because of his size.

"I heard that! Well, well… what do we have here? **WHAT?!?** **ANOTHER DRAGON?!?**" He was flabbergasted, never expecting to catch a glimpse of another dragon, besides Spyro. "And I thought there are no dragons here…" He added, under his breath.

Seizing the right opportunity, Jake retaliated with an angry reply. He crossed his arms and sneered at his brand new adversary. "Guess again, half-pint! They'll be dragons wherever you go, whether you like it or not!"

"Gya! Naaaaaaah! No matter, when I'm finally rid of you blasted dragons; soon all the realms will be mine! But first, I'll start with this world!"

"Sorry, short-fry, but the only world you're takin' over is a world of pain! If you wanna begin your quest of world or rather… realm domination, you'll have to go through us first!"

"Now, let go of Hunter and fork over the Rainbow Sceptre if you know what's good for you!" Spyro shouted, demanding his mortal foe to release Hunter and hand back the colourful invention as if he's threatening him.

In spite of that, Ripto refused to do those things and replied angrily like a typical bad character. "Never! Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't just free your pathetic, dim-witted friend and return the sceptre without a fight!"

"Oh, a challenge is it? Bring it on!"

At the same time, they engaged in a brutal yet rigorous battle. It's mostly dragons versus a vengeful riptoc, since Sparx couldn't attack or do anything except follow his confidant around, all he had to do was to protect him and act as a health meter if he needs to.

Spyro started the showdown by closing his eyelids, inhaled and instantaneously, breathed fire at Ripto. The torrent of fire was heading towards him; using the Rainbow Sceptre he held in his orange, left hand, he countered it with a blast of water, which is aiming for the flames. The moment the water and fire made impact, the water washed the blaze and neutralized it, creating smoke which somewhat filled the air. It was so noxious that he and his pals were coughing, the fumes obscure their visions but luckily, seeing as he and Jake are dragons they were able to see in the dark with no trouble at all. He used his chance to flap his wings to make a strong, breezy wind to clear it away; the three fighters were still coughing as the smoke began to wane and slowly faded away until there's nothing left.

"Ugh! I can't believe he thwarted my signature ability!" He was infuriated by the fact that his flame breath didn't even burn him this time.

Usually it never lets him down but because his persistent adversary is armed with an item that's more potent, he mustn't let his guard down and stand his ground regardless of how difficult and daunting the confrontation is, what's more his abducted mate's life is at stake!

Seeing that his yellow-spiny, purple-scaled comrade's blazing move wasn't successful, Jake Long cracked his knuckles in an intimidating way, enthusiastically had a desire to deliver a blow to the spell-casting, mini dinosaur. "It's my turn now! Just sit back and watch the Am-Drag do his thing, yo!"

"Don't Jake! He'll do the same thing to you!"

"Then do ya have any bright ideas?" The black-haired, beady-eyed dragon ogles at his golden-horned, Artisan buddy, like he's asking him if he had a decent plan. "You're experienced with crackin' open a can of smack-daddy on him anyway."

The yellow-underbellied, white-clawtipped, magical creature met his chum's questioning gaze, suggesting his proposal. "I'll try to check out the new moves I received from Bianca's spell. If they don't go well, I'll use my dragon-kata, Chi abilities and spells from the earlier battle when we were fighting your foes on him."

"Sounds awesome to me. Or we could distract him by flying around to get him confused and attacking him while one of us set Hunter free."

"Great id—"

Suddenly, the discussion between the courageous pair of dragons was brought to an abrupt halt as a lightning bolt was shot from the multihued gemstone of the sceptre and is heading for them like a long, deadly beam at a breakneck speed. Luckily, they simultaneously dodged it by soaring out of the way. Instead, the electrical energy hits a random, nearby crate behind them and destroyed it to smithereens, millions of timber in a range of shapes, sizes, heights and widths crumbled to the ground in a little, mountain-like heap.

"Gaaaah! Hold still, you pesky, flying reptiles!" Ripto called out in extreme rage, he was so infuriated like if a volcano erupted and molten rocks were spewed out all over the place. "I'm gonna fry you both into dragon shish kebabs if it takes me all night!"

He shot a volley of electric, ice, fire, wind and water from the Rainbow Sceptre like mad at them, one after the other in order and zooming in several ways, attempting to take down one or both of the fearless heroes. Every attack was backfired and ended up smashing or colliding into random crates, cargo boxes, shipment containers, planks from the quay floor and so on. Bits and pieces were sent flying and scattered here and there in the midst of the chaotic, violent skirmish. Other various obstacles or items were either became frozen stiff, blown off to a specific position, set ablaze, got electrocuted or drenched due to the devastating elements of the supernatural powers. To defend himself from injury, Spyro used his wing shield skill and brought his wings in front of his body to deflect anything or any projectiles that comes in his direction while he's airborne and Jake flew from side to side, evading some but not all attacks.

He carried on moving left and right repeatedly as a blast of ice whizzed past him, on the right. "Yo, what is he tryin' to do?!? Trashin' the whole New York Harbour?!?"

Spyro shook his head, stating the obvious. Ever since his second adventure, he has nothing but contempt for the short, bad-tempered menace. "Sheesh, he's tends to do it in Avalar, my home or any area he invades. Very typical of him."

"It's time to make things a little bit interesting." The sceptre-wielding oppressor murmured, with a villainous grin and guffawed in a sinister way.

And with that, he raised his regular sceptre with his right hand and swirled it in a clockwise motion, summoning a reasonably, humongous portal next to him, bringing his brainless henchmen onto the battlefield. In a sprinkle of magic dust descending from out of the gem like confetti, the vertical, elliptical doorway was illuminating the darkness of nighttime and the marina with rainbow-coloured and stunning, bright light that catches the protagonists' eyes. In absolute awe and anticipation, they watch as they check out what type of living things depart out of the dimensional doorway. Within moments to spare, Crush exited out of the teleporter and secondly, Gulp who stomped out of it after him without crushing his master.

Gulp is an enormous green quadruped with two, colossal silver rockets on his hunched back. On his head he has a pair of curvy, medium-sized yellow horns and he bears one pointed tooth that is sticking out of his mouth. Underneath his wavy, thick, dark green monobrow are light green eyes and huge, black pupils inside his big, wide eyeballs. Two identical, metal cuffs with teensy weensy grey circles with black outlines around them were fastened round his ankles, near the bottom of his gargantuan feet with gigantic, pale green nails on them.

Crush is a blue, colossal winged dinosaur with two bat-like wings at his back and normally carries a huge, brown club with a white, pointed horn poking out at the sides in one of his oversized claws. On his unattractive mug is a curly, thick, dark blue monobrow above his green eyes and teeny weeny, black pupils in his outsized, extensive eyeballs, a razor-sharp, white tooth poking out of his mouth and a pair of yellow horns with thin lines on them going down. Lastly, the pointy, black nails that was sharp as clawtips can be seen on his monstrous feet.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me! Why didn't I see this comin'?" Jake gasped, he rubbed his eyes in a traumatized fashion to ensure he wasn't dreaming.

"They don't appear to be joking! I had a bad feeling he's gonna bring in reinforcements. Since Sparx couldn't fight, we're truly outnumbered!" Spyro frowned, realizing who they're up against. Meeting them face-to-face for the umpteenth time mean serious déjà vu for him, he grimaced at the memories of combating them in their arenas and how bothersome they were back at Avalar. "Then again, I'm already familiar with wiping the floor with them back in the old days, this should a cakewalk." His frown instantly turned to an overconfident smirk as he uttered this.

"Easy for you to say, I haven't fought 'em before in my life! Who the heck are these ugly punks?"

"The blue, toothless dino over there is Crush." Spyro indicated the azure-scaled, club-wielding monster who is on the right side of his boss with his spear-shaped tip of his tail. "And the green quadruped dinosaur is called Gulp." He pointed to the green-coloured, horned steed who is on the left side of his master as well. "They're Ripto's brainless yet burly cronies, they're monsters we should watch out for if we're careless."

"Geez, shouldn't they be extinct? There are no dinosaurs in the NYC, let alone in the real world!"

"But anything could exist in other realms, homeworlds and lands. Even our kind!"

"You're right, there's nothin' normal here too but spottin' dinosaurs roamin' around the city is somethin' you don't see everyday."

Ripto turned to Crush, next Gulp and last of all, his adversaries. He point towards them, the end of the staff is aiming directly at them. "Crush and Gulp… **GET THEM!!!**"

Willing to dish out a helping of butt whupping to the dino duo, the scarlet hero of the magical world punches his right claw into the other, a cocky smile slowly became visible across his lips. "Time for a little minion mashing!"

Before he had the liberty to take off, his movement was brought to a standstill by Spyro. He tugged on the red, winged reptilian protector's tail, which caused him to look down at the young, purple dragon with a baffled expression, guessing that he has something important to tell.

"Hold it, Jake! Look out for Gulp's heat-seeking missiles; they'll follow you wherever you move. Use this to your advantage and lure them to where you want them to go or let it go after you until they run out of gas. Also, take care not to get bashed by Crush's club, it's hard to avoid if you underestimate its strength. I'll deal with Gulp and you'll take care of Crush." He advised, warning the American Dragon about the pair's attack pattern.

"Or how about we handle 'em together as one?"

"Works for me, whatever floats your boat."

In mere seconds, the clash continues amongst the warriors. Crush lifted up his club over his head and thrust it downward at his enemies who soared out of the way from their positions before it could slam them to the ground. The brown club smashed it, sending millions of miniature splinters in random ways.

Gulp launched two missiles from his rockets at them, one heading in Spyro's (as well as Sparx) direction and the second travelling to Jake. They nodded simultaneously at each other and together; they performed a backflip in midair, causing the missiles to change direction. As a couple of close pals, they glide in a straight line to the terrible trio at a rapid speed with the projectiles hot on their dragon tails, smoke was trailing behind the petite rockets.

The moment they come within reach of the bad bunch, (hopefully planning to lure the teeny rockets to cause them to crash into the baddies) the green-eyed, cerulean-winged simpleton and the light green-eyed, simple-minded monster creature attempted to stomp to the right but to no avail, because of their bulky weight and the massiveness of their feet. Spyro, Jake and Sparx were inches closer to their foes and just at the right time, Crush managed to flap his wings to take flight and he hovered above the ground on the spot, higher than the cage to evade the incoming rockets. For being such an idiot, he was smart this time.

Unbeknownst to the brave do-gooders, Ripto has other plans in store for the good guys! His scheme is coming to fruition and he readied his sceptre. While the rockets were still pursuing their targets, the threesome streaked right into the diabolical, rhynocorus riptosaurus' trap! He took aim at the rope that was attached from the hook to the top of the cage and shot a ball of fire; it was heading for the rope and once the spell made contact with it, it was ignited and goes up in flames. As soon as it cuts the rope after the inferno settled down until it's no more, the metal square-shaped cage was hanging from the alloy hook of the crane descends and drops onto the unsuspecting protagonists!

"Hey!" Spyro cried out, letting his purple eyes wander round and became aware of his and his chum's caged in circumstance.

"What's the big idea?!" Sparx shouted, flailing his violet wings fretfully and fluttered in all directions.

"What the—?!" Jake yelled, darting his eyes left and then right as he held onto the bars tightly with his claws.

In spite of this occurrence, the missiles ended up having a collision with the metal bars of the left side of the cage and created a small explosion, blowing up into loads of metal, jagged scraps in the process. Laughing quietly to himself and pleased with having his victims caught in his cage, Ripto went to his duped yet unwary foes.

"Weeeeeell… it appears that not only do I have you in my trap but your pathetic friends too! Finally at long last, you wretched dragons are out of the picture!" He cackled triumphantly, satisfied with his dastardly trick. He paced to where his arch nemesis stood and pointed his staff through the bars, towards the plucky, purple dragon's neck. He gulped uneasily but maintained a self-assured posture. "Not even you, you little demon, can stop me from taking what's mine and plunging the Dragon homelands as well as this place into chaos! Hah hah hah hah hah heh heh HAH HAH!" He withdraws his weapon from his archenemy's throat, pulled it out of the bars and walked off, chuckling evilly to himself.

Saddened by this unpleasant incident, the squad of three felt their spirits and their hopes sink. The red, tall and slim dragon let go of the bars and flopped his arms to both sides of his body, sulking whilst the two denizens of the Artisans Homeworld hung their heads down, disheartened and felt like they let themselves, the inhabitants of the fairytale-like, whimsical world of Avalar and their newfound New York City chums down.

"Aww, maaaaaan!!" They moaned in unison.

Oh no! Is this truly the end for Spyro, Jake and Sparx? Has Ripto finally won and gotten the better of his arch foe? Will the purple-caped, wizard riptoc put the purple dragon out to pasture after he and his comrades were locked in the cage? Will they escape? Things aren't lookin' well for the protagonists at the moment but they'll soon change! Check out the second part to find out!

* * *

Normally, the chapters of my crossover don't finish like that but I couldn't resist adding this reference above in this chappie. Don't worry the final showdown doesn't end there, there are more parts coming sooner than you think! That means Spyro, Sparx and Jake can still turn the tables on Ripto and teach him a lesson he'll never forget!

Currently, I'm working on a poster or a front cover for this story. Unluckily, it's not finished yet. In the meantime, see the preview on deviantART. I'll get cracking on the actual or final version, it will be ages until it's properly complete. Believe me, drawing dragons is **NOT **that easy! Sketching Spyro is harder than doing Jake in his dragon form, to be honest. One of the main reasons must be the proportion, I'm known as Mariofanstar so please take a look at my page and the sneak preview of the poster. Actually, it's supposed to be an updated version of the old one, which was posted in the Spyro & American Dragon club.

The next chapter will determine what will happen to Hunter so you'll just have to discover this for yourself! Review away and I'll start working on the twelfth chapter and part two of the last battle.


	12. Closing Battle: Part 2

Thanks for the reviews **Neros Urameshi **and **ChrisMSMB **yet again! …And surprisingly,** CRUSHER OF DESTRUCTION**, at least one of my old reviewers has returned! Now that's more like it! Loads of comments for the crossover than last time, keep them coming! The reason why this was put on a short hiatus is 'cause I was working on my first one-sided Spyro x Elora song fanfiction, "_Rolling Back The Rivers In Time_". Before I start the second part of the final showdown, a certain blonde will return after a 3-chapters absence and lend a helping hand to Spyro, Sparx and Jake on the battlefield. This chapter will also determine what Ripto will do to Hunter, congratulations to whoever got the answer correctly in the poll! Let me know if you got it spot on and I'll send you a surprise prize by e-mail but you have to tell me your e-mail address in your review or private message (PM).

By the way, here's an important note that all of you should keep in mind: I know Sparx isn't supposed to talk but he speaks in English throughout the story 'cause it's not easy to translate the buzzing sounds he makes as his way of communication or just think of him being able to talk just like in _Spyro: A Hero's Tail_ (which is most likely the second reason why the story's postponed) and the Game Boy Advance games. Bear in mind, the Sparx who's in the crossover is the old version instead of the new one; same goes for Spyro.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Closing Battle – Part 2**

Starting from where the battle left off, Spyro, Sparx and Jake were trapped in a cage set by the evil cretin, Ripto.

"Yo! You can't do this!" Jake Long shouted, he held onto the bars firmly with his claws and glowered in the riptoc's direction. "Let us outta here right now!"

Since Ripto is attending to his own business further away from the trap, only his voice can be heard. "Ahahahah! You think I should let you accursed dragons out? Well I'm afraid not! I'd rather watch you meddling, flying reptiles wallow in pain!"

As if on cue, the temper level's rising to the limit as Spyro gritted his jagged teeth and smoke was billowing out of his nostrils in anger. "Why you little…! Let me at him!" He was on the verge of charging through the bars, having the desire to rush at his recurring enemy.

Sparx noticed his best friend almost flaring up and shook his head at him. "Let it go, Spyro. Just let it go."

Listening to his dragonfly companion, the angered, purple dragon sighed and calmed himself down. The fumes slowly diminished and died down completely until there's nothing coming out of his tiny nostrils.

"I don't get it, I always have the upper hand and get the better of him and his goons. I hate to say this but…" He muttered, frowning.

"Don't say it…!" The American Dragon narrowed his eyes in his soon-to-be best friend's direction, like if he's angry with him.

"…We've met our match."

This caused Jake letting his grip off of the bars and yelled at a disappointed Spyro, trying to talk some sense into him. He towered over the Artisans Homeworld's hero and pointed a single black, clawtip to his underbelly. "You can't be serious, Spy! That's what he wants us to think! It ain't over 'til it's over! We can't call it quits now! We've gone through so much as a team and we can't just throw all of this away! Think of Hunter, think of our homes, think of our pals, we mustn't let them down! We can't just sit by and allow that shrimp wreck havoc on the NYC and your homeworld!"

"But what can we do? Hunter's in trouble and there's nothing we can do about it."

"That's where you're wrong! Remember this?" Jake used his tail to drag out a miniature pouch that was tied with a string in a bow, out of nowhere. His tail was wrapped round the bag and it let go off of it, the petite bag fell down and he caught it in his right claw before it hit the floor. "It's the unlocking powder Fu gave us earlier, this is our ticket outta here!"

"Yeah, I remember it now! Maybe I've been jumping to conclusions, sorry Jake."

"Hey, don't even sweat it. We're not finished yet; we're still on a rescue mission and we gotta turn the tables on short-stuff as well as those ugly minions of his. Besides, we're all in this together and nothing's impossible for us as long as our teamwork is just as strong as our friendship."

Using his clawtips, the red, slender dragon untied the string while it softly plummets to the wooden floor. He headed towards the front bars of the cage. Once he reached his destination, his left claw dug into the bag, collecting a heap of sparkly, magical powder and began spreading them all over. They gently descended from his crimson claw and once they made contact with the bars, a reaction instantly occurred resulting the front part gradually move to the left as if a door was starting to open and shifted to one side.

"Well, what do you know? It actually works!" He proudly grinned, whilst he straightened the pouch and tied it into a knot. When that's done, he somehow deposited it somewhere.

Almost believing he and his mates were history, the purple-eyed, reptilian protagonist wiped his forehead with his front, right paw. "And to think, I thought we're truly done-for!"

"You ready to do this? All for one…" Jake smirked determinedly, crouched down to his purple-scaled chum's level and stretching out his claw to his.

"…And one for all! Let's torch 'em!" Spyro smiled back, one of his front claws clasped his team mate's claw.

They stopped holding each other's claws and stepped out of the unlocked trap. Spyro exited it along with Sparx, who fluttered beside him, followed by Jake who walked out too. Ready for their rematch with the terrible trio, the heroes headed off to where their foes are without any hesitation. By the time the do-gooders arrived at the scene, they prevented Ripto from casting a dark spell on his terrified victim.

"Hey shorty! You'd better not lay a finger on Hunter or you're on the receiving end of getting your butt scorched!"

Hearing Spyro shouting at him, Ripto shut his eyelids tightly, cringed and gnashed his teeth, irritated that he was interrupted at a bad timing. He was so close to brainwashing the brainless, Avalarian cheetah and had him under his control. The diminutive riptoc turned around and shot a glare at his adversaries in disdain. Ever since he had an extreme hatred for dragons, he was relentless to start a war on their kind and desperate to destroy them.

"If there's anything I hate worse more than a dragon, it's a purple dragon who always interfere with my plans! How in the world did you vile, disgusting creatures escape my cage?! My scheme was foolproof and flawless, I nearly had you two as well as your pathetic dragonfly friend in my clutches!!" He exclaimed, enraged with his opponents as he pointed his usual sceptre at them instead of the stolen Rainbow Sceptre.

Out of the group of the three good guys, he despised Spyro the most because they've been bitter rivals since their first encounter at Glimmer in Avalar. Whenever he hatches a sinister scheme, the yellow-underbellied, white-clawtipped, mythical creature managed to thwart them every time.

Smirking in an overconfident fashion, the golden-horned, defender of the Dragon Realms stood erect on his hind legs. "Face it Ripto, I'll always defeat you just like in the past even if you tried locking us up in a cage earlier! I tend to wipe the floor with you so why today should be any different? Whatever you do won't work, haven't you learnt your lesson yet? Good always triumphs over evil!"

Agreeing with his buddy, the New York City's magical protector placed his claws on his body, beaming arrogantly whilst he was hovering on the spot and his wings were slowly flapping, every few seconds. "Yeah! We're gonna crack open a can of smack-daddy on you so you'd better bring it yourself! We'll never let you succeed in your dastardly plans!"

"Hmph! Not if I have anything to say about it! I'll remove those smirks off your faces once I finally win." Ripto retorted, he looked in his henchmen's direction and squinted his eyes in a resentfully manner. "Crush, Gulp, destroy them and make SURE it's painful!" He then glowered at Spyro, holding onto his staff. "Say goodbye, flamebreath! 'Cause this battle will be your last!"

"Yeah, I'll bet." Spyro said, in a sarcastic way as he rolled his eyes. He scowled at his pint-sized nemesis with a slight bit of determination within them. "It's on, shorty!"

Before the trio could use their attacks first, Gulp's large rockets aimed upwards and all of a sudden, light green energies were forming into huge balls from the green square-shaped tips on top of the tall, yellow-coloured cones. One by one, the spherical energy balls were shot up and then crashing down near the three, brave warriors, creating miniature, circular shockwaves. Soon, a shower of countless balls were constantly raining down, one after the other on the courageous fighters as they were having a difficult time, attempting to dodge them by jumping over the shockwaves and soaring in and out, in several directions. Luckily for them, the assault ended up landing in random spots on the timber floorboards of the pier.

"Holy crud! It's raining energy balls of doom!" Jake bellowed, flying to the left as an energy ball was sent in his direction. He evaded it whilst it went pass him, touching down in a distant place behind him after it drops to the floor.

"No kidding…" Spyro mumbled, his eyelids were half closed in an expressionless way and his scaly face has the same emotion.

"Didn't Gulp use this attack against us previously at his arena of the castle in the Autumn Plains?" Sparx asked, recalling the fight with Gulp at his dungeon of the second homeworld's castle in Avalar.

"Yeah, it's just like the old days during our second adventure. He's repeating history, isn't he?"

"Well… he normally use the same method or attack pattern so he's very predictable."

"Look out, S! Incomin'!" Jake pointed to the enormous green dinosaur, who was airborne performing his belly flop to flatten he and Artisan comrades like pancakes. They gazed up at Gulp, who was plunging towards them; his shadow was getting closer by the minute and is drawing near as it looms over them.

"Unless we want to become pancakes, we'd better scram!" Sparx hollered speedily, soaring to his best friend and hovered in front of his face, at his eye level.

Using one of his claws, Spyro pulled his close pal away from him. "Hold it, pal! I know what I'm doing, I got him right where I want him."

When Gulp thought squashing his 'sitting duck' enemies would be a simple task, Spyro stood his ground and prepared himself. Without hesitation, he closed his eyes tightly, breathed in and let loose a blast of icy, cold air, freezing his unsuspecting nemesis in midair causing him to be encased in a block of ice. Just before he was about to be squished, Jake quickly grabbed him with his claws and flew out of the way, followed by the gold dragonfly. The ice-covered monster collapsed to the ground with a deafening thud as the spiky, black-haired, red dragon landed in front of their seemingly defeated beast and lightly laid his buddy down.

"Phew! That was a close one, I thought I was a goner!" Spyro heaved a sigh with relief, glancing back at the iced up, green-coloured dino.

Delighted that he managed to save his purple-scaled, golden-horned buddy in the nick of time, Jake grinned proudly, bearing his jagged, dragon teeth. "Yeah, you were almost crushed like a deep fried pizza!"

"…Or a pancake!" Sparx added, winking playfully.

"I'd never know you could breathe ice, S! That move is off the chizain!"

"Thanks, Jake! If it weren't for Bianca's spell, I wouldn't be able to do that to save myself!" Spyro smiled, expressing thanks to his crimson, green-spiny chum for the friendly comment. "Thanks for saving me from getting flat, by the way."

"No prob! Besides, I don't wanna lose you when we've just met and gotten to know each other today."

Meanwhile while the three male protagonists were about to take down Crush, Ripto closed his eyes and began focusing his powers into his sceptre as hard as he can. Bright colours such as a range of different shades of yellow, orange and red were beginning to flow from him and the ruby jewel was emitting with very powerful magic. Unfortunately, Spyro, Sparx and Jake bought the small, dinosaur wizard the time to finish his mind control or brainwashing spell.

"Don't worry, it will be all over soon. This will hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me. While that pesky, purple dragon and his companions have a tussle with my lackeys, they'll be too late to stop me!" He darkly informed, explaining to the unfortunate cheetah about what's in store for him and the three liberators.

"N-no! D-d-don't c-c-come a-a-any c-c-closer!" Hunter stuttered, he was backing away, bit by bit, whilst still imprisoned inside the transparent bubble and shaking in his spotty fur, frightened of what his captor is planning to do to him. "Spyro! Hurry up and rescue me!"

Getting his nefarious plan into action, Ripto readied his sceptre and took aim at his captive. A shadowy yet sinister, long beam was fired from the dark red gemstone of the staff at the unlucky prisoner. Once the ray zoomed at a rapid speed and pierced through the surface of the see-through sphere, it shattered into innumerable pieces like a drinking glass dropped and smashed to smithereens. The immense energy hit Hunter as a spine-tingling scream came out of his mouth. He tried to fight the enchantment with his willpower and mind but since the evil power was potent, he had no choice but to surrender himself to the spell. Finally after all the torture the beam caused him and the spine-tingling shrieking, he fell down to the ground with his front part of his body touching it and his paws, legs and arms sprawled out. The purple-caped, spellcaster lowered his personal weapon and sniggers to himself, feeling content with what he's done.

"Arise, my new underling…" He spoke softly, in a darkly manner.

The now, brainwashed Hunter obeyed his command and rose up from the floor, slowly but surely. A dark aura mixed with assorted tints of purple, lavender, plum, violet and black fused into one is abruptly shrouding him in pure evil and darkness, his real body was obscured completely and he smirked evilly, within the shadows. Glowing in the night were his eyes, which were replaced with menacing, yellow eyes with no teeny, black pupils in them. Clearly, he wasn't acting like the stupid, athletic and forgetful cheetah he was. As long as he's under his newest master's control, he won't revert back to his good guy, old ways.

"Yes, master…" He answered; his face was utterly unemotional and unsympathetic compared to the other light-hearted, cheerful expressions he formerly had.

Ripto chortled fiendishly, pointing his sceptre at first Spyro, then at Jake and lastly, Sparx, indicating who his adversaries were to his latest disciple. "Dispose of those insolent, foul dragons and their dragonfly ally… permanently! Show them no mercy…"

Hunter nodded, complying with the command from the green-eyed, orange-skinned fiend. He walked off, with his trusty bow in his right paw and a cylinder-shaped bag of arrows, attached behind his back. Seemingly, more than ten arrows were inside it. Unbeknownst to the heroes, an unexpected fellow will join in the scuffle with them; oblivious to their friend was under a dark spell.

Back to where the team of three were, they were dealing with Crush. Using his opportunity to attack first before his foes could, he spat out quite a few mini ice balls at them. Each of the glacial, rock-solid spheres were heading for them, together as a duo they shut their eyes, drew in and breathed a torrent of fire so intense that it melted into water right before the balls could freeze them. They open their eyes and Jake stretched out his right, clenched claw towards Spyro, who raised his eyebrow as an answer wondering why his hip-hop slang-talking pal is reaching out his claw in his direction.

"Can't I get a bump-bump for schoolin' the chump-chump?" Jake Long enquired, a big smile broadened across his lips.

"Erm… sure." Spyro blinked, in confusion. _This is one of the many things I need to get used to around here…_. Ever since he and Sparx arrived in the hustle and bustle of the city, they don't understand the American-Chinese boy's street, urban slang at times.

Once he said this, Spyro shrugged and compressed his own claw, bumping it into his buddy's. When it comes to being in the companionship with New Yorkers like Jake, it's his way of acknowledging Trixie and Spud or celebrating briefly of defeating enemies like for example, biker trolls. After their momentary conversation and knocking each other's clenched claws, the dynamic, dragon duo and their insect travel companion turned round to confront the club-carrying, idiotic dinosaur.

"You really have to try harder than that." Spyro scoffed, between chuckles. He finds this amusing for the fact that the frosty yet rock-solid balls hardly hit his team mates and himself.

Roaring in irritation and frustration, the gargantuan, winged blue reptile hoisted his big club with his oversized claws over his head. Just when he thought he was about to slam his opponents into the ground, a bright green plasma beam came out of nowhere, which strikes him powerfully as he roared in severe agony and sending him flying away from the protagonists' sight, followed by a faint yet a tad thunderous, crashing noise in the distance. Crush's club was knocked out of his right claw in the process during the brutal assault as it tumbles to the floor, making an ear-splitting thudding sound as soon as it lands on the very spot where he used to be.

"Having trouble, Dragon-boy?" A familiar female voice questioned.

Realizing that there's someone lurking in the dimness of the loading dock, they were looking around hastily in several ways, searching for the source of the mysterious voice until their eyes were eventually set on a figure-shaped silhouette standing on top of nine stacked, cubed and rectangular crates formed in a pyramid, aligned in four rows behind them. Fortunately since they're dragons, they were capable of spotting anyone or anything in the dark.

"Rose?!?" Jacob Luke Long's black, dotty eyes instantaneously expanded to a larger size in absolute astonishment at the sight of his girlfriend and former, mortal enemy.

"Better late than never." Spyro smirked, his face perked up the moment he caught a glimpse of their feisty, feminine ally as well. "We could definitely use her help right now."

Rose or rather… her alias, Huntsgirl was wearing a purple or lavender Huntsclan, long-sleeved uniform with matching violet trousers which goes down to her long, heavy, pointy black boots. Her golden hair was in a plait, dissimilar to her traditional hairstyle. She wore a mask which covers her neck, nose and mouth except her eyes. A red Huntsclan symbol was on top of her mask. On them, there are weird shaped eyeholes so she can see. On the attire, there is a black straight line, which goes all the way across where her breasts are, and there is another line that goes downwards to the bottom of her uniform. A small number of black, little buttons were on the side of that line and a black straight belt with a Huntsclan insignia at the middle of it. Holding in her right hand is her staff. The rod is dark green with a pattern on the top and bottom of it. At the top, there is an extremely long, sharp blade, which seems to be in a shape of an H and below, there is one more pointed smaller blade, which looks as if it is in a strange shape. There are a few buttons on the weapon, which allows the wielder to stun his or her prey or do anything else. A waft of smoke is rising upwards from the tip of the staff, hinting where the beam came from.

Using her acrobatic moves, she performed a forward flip, executed a somersault in midair and then landed on the ground in front of her mates; her left hand was laid on the floor whilst clutching her staff in the other. She got to her feet and a wide smile creeps across her pink lips little by little, overjoyed to see them after what appears to be more than five hours since she last saw them.

"Hey, Rose." The red-tinted, yellow-underbellied dragon acknowledged, his face softened after almost having a heart attack (but not literally) the moment he suddenly saw his lover emerging from the murkiness.

Huntsgirl momentarily waved to her male friends and greeted her boyfriend with another grin. "Hey yourself. I tried looking for you boys everywhere after I got changed into my outfit; I hope I'm not too late. Did I miss anything?"

"Long story short: Spy knew our secrets in the end as well as the magical world, he even told us his secret he kept from us but he hasn't told you about it yet, we've came across Gramps in his shop, we've finally found Hunter who was here this whole time thanks to our Enchanted Compass and we're tryin' to kick Ripto's butt. So far, we've already disposed one of short-stuff's cronies, Gulp, and Crush… well; you've taken care of him before we could. We would have dealt with him without you but thanks for whupping his sorry rear anyway."

"It's my pleasure. How did your cousin learn our secrets?"

"During the battle with the Huntsclan, I said I'll reveal my secret if Spyro uses one of his moves. Afterwards when those chumps fled, I reluctantly exposed my secret to him, told the truth about who you really are, how we discovered each other's identities, how my best friends found out our aliases and explained to him about the magical world too. I felt uncomfortable with telling him about all of this but I guess he needs to know sooner or later. And… about that, he's not my cousin. In reality, he's a real dragon from the Artisans Homeworld, one of the many homeworlds in the Dragon Realms. Ain't that right, S?"

Spyro nodded, agreeing with Jake's account of their preceding incidents and used his chance to enlighten the ex-Huntsclan member with his own story. "Yeah, Sparx and I came here to seek out Hunter and save him from Ripto's evil grasp, trouncing him and recover the Rainbow Sceptre, one of the Professor's new inventions."

Out of the blue, a question struck the former apprentice of the Huntsman after the youthful, adolescent, purple dragon mentioned one of his Avalarian chums. "Who is the Professor? I've never heard or met him before."

"The Professor is one of my buddies who I befriended in Avalar. He's a talking mole who wears a white lab coat and a pair of spectacles over his eyes. He's an inventor and a brilliant scientist who has a knack for constructing machines, doodads and gadgets."

"I'll make a deal with you, don't blab our secret identity to anyone you meet and we'll keep our mouths shut about where you and your pals are from or who they are. How does that sound?"

"Okay, no problem! You've got yourself a deal!"

Accepting to their newly formed agreement, Huntsgirl shook Spyro by one of his front, left paw, moved it up and down and they beamed amiably towards each other. Recalling their major task, they released their grip on one another and he looked at each of his companions, resolutely.

"Now, let's say we—"

Before he could finish his sentence, a single arrow whizzed by him, in a slantways position on his right but he wasn't the only one who noticed it. Luckily, it missed, it flew off course to an unknown, far-off part of the quay and it didn't spear him or his unwary friends.

"Whoa! What in the world was that?!" Huntsgirl cried out, with a startle. She wasn't expecting an arrow zooming pass her and her associates. Besides her who has a skill of archery, she doesn't know anyone who has a similar talent.

"Whatever that was, that arrow could have aimed at one of us!" Sparx shouted, in alarm.

Turning to the source of the arrow, Jake pointed out to the approaching, intimidating-like figure. "Uh-oh! Looks like we've got company, y'all! Our showdown ain't over yet!"

They spun round and stood facing the front; their eyes were laying on their strange, secretive enemy. Preparing for whatever Ripto can throw at them and what he planned coming up for them, they were in their own fighting stance. Spyro stood upright on his hind legs at the middle of the foursome, all of his feet were flat on the seemingly, breakable ground since it's made from lumber. Every couple of seconds, his wings kept flapping down and then up once. Huntsgirl, who stood on the left of him was armed with her Huntstaff in her right hand, it was standing vertical on the floor with the H-shaped blade facing upwards. Jake, as the American Dragon, was on the right side of the wilful and valiant, purple-scaled hero, hovering on the spot and his large bat-like wings were flapping continuously at a slower pace. Last of all, Sparx was fluttering at the right side of his constant partner too.

Taking a closer look at his faithful companion and personal trainer, this was all Spyro could come out with in disbelief. "H… Hunter?!"

"There's something amiss about him, that's for sure!" Sparx remarked, squinting his eyes to get a better glance at his corrupted, brainwashed buddy.

"Yeah, and I don't like it one bit."

"Aww, man! We're too late to save him!" Jake moaned, his wings flopped to the both sides of his thin, tall body in dismay.

"No, we're not!" Spyro lifted himself up to the air and looked determinedly toward his chums whilst he floated in the sky above them a tiny bit, his teeny wings were fluttering every few seconds. "I'll try and talk some sense into him, hopefully he'll remember me and he'll be back to the Hunter I always know."

"Too bad it won't be that simple, we have to rely on our teamwork, our abilities and trust in each other to be victorious." Huntsgirl informed, she frowned understanding that this fight is not like the previous one with the Huntsclan. It's not an ordinary clash but an ultimate confrontation with one of Spyro's worst enemies, yet he's a new foe to her and her dearest Jake. For the crew's benefit, she carefully observed their new darkened foe from his head to his toe, her eyes were straining and it's not easy to make out his altered, twisted appearance due to the darkness engulfing him. "It seems like he's under some sort of mind control spell or brainwashed by the looks of that aura. If we can't get him to come to his senses, we'll have no choice but to fight him."

"But I can't fight against him, he's my friend! This is so wrong!"

"I'm sorry Spyro, it's either that or your companion will never be back to his normal self ever again."

Torn between combating with his Avalari ally and his emotions bottled inside of him, the adolescent, purple dragon mused over the blood red-clad, ninja's words and which to choose in his mind. For him, it was a tough decision to make and he was in a really tight spot. Should he have a skirmish with Hunter to set things right or refuse to enter the battleground with him? If he doesn't fight against the former furry yet absent-minded runner, he may stay like that forever! However, it doesn't feel right to hurt his active, sport-loving pal, they've gone through so much since they first met at Glimmer in Avalar. After what seemed like ten minutes of thorough thoughts, he heaved a sigh and gave a faint nod, still unwilling about battling him.

"I guess you're right, let's bring him down, break Ripto's evil spell and dish out some payback to shorty. He'll think twice to ruin my friendship with Hunter!" He weakly nodded, half-heartedly in accord with the blonde, blue-eyed ex-huntress.

And so, the members of the squad moved their heads up and down, indicating agreement no matter how gruelling and demanding the tussle can be. Using his opportunity to make his sporty, spotted mate remember who he is, Spyro turned his attention to the mind-controlled, talking animal.

"Hunter, it's me Spyro! Do you recognise me? You know Sparx as well, don't you?" Spyro directed a clawtip at his flying, creepy-crawly chum with his left claw to show who Sparx is. "Do you remember all the quests we've been embarking on? Ever since we've met for the first time in Avalar, you've taught me the ways of being a dragon… well mainly, the gliding and other things. Besides Sparx, you're my best friend and my constant companion. Without you, adventuring isn't a piece of cake. Please, you've got to remember us!"

All he got was an answer was an arrow been fired at him, he simultaneously brought his wings in front of his body to protect himself just as the projectile ricocheted, sending it off target in the opposite direction.

"I'll take it as a no."

But now, Hunter is constantly pulling out three arrows at once from his bag and inserted them into his bow. He drew it, shut his left eye and took aim at the confident and cocky, youngest dragon of the Artisans Homeworld instead of any of the protagonists. When the archer assumes that he's all set, he let the arrows fly. He continued to keep at repeating this method many times like a pattern or a sequence while his projectiles sped through the harbour like darts, heading in random, diverse ways.

Recalling her gymnastic moves from her past, Huntsgirl dodged the arrows by performing an assorted array of backflips, cartwheels, somersaults, forward flips and so on in an orderly continuous chain, one after the other just as they flit by her, pinning to the most but not all of the crates and cargo boxes in her surroundings. Conversely, the boys were trying their hardest to prevent themselves from getting skewered like shish kebabs if any of the arrows should pierce through their scaly, unbreakable hides (body in Sparx's case) like a needle injected into a soft, fleshy skin. Spyro is still using his Wing Shield move to deflect the attack whilst Jake and Sparx drifted from side to side at the same time to avoid the seemingly, never-ending arrows. They resulted in flying astray to unknown spots and places, regardless of how the agile seeker aimed them and for the fact he's a skilled archer.

In the midst of the clash, Crush laid there on the floor, his thick cranium rested on a wall behind him. A grunt escaped his jaws as he rubbed the top of his skull, on the left side and unhurriedly opened his eyes like as if he just got out of bed in the early morning. By the time, they were fully opened; he slowly got up to his feet, losing unconsciousness after being knocked out cold by a surprise attack from the American Dragon's girlfriend and traitor of her former Huntsmaster. The minute Ripto saw him remaining still; he cast a glare at him so harsh that the simpleton saluted him straight away.

"Don't just stand there like a stupid statue, make those meddlesome morons beg for mercy while I'll thaw out Gulp out of his predicament!" Ripto spitefully commanded, holding on to his sceptres in both hands. He was apparently standing on the left, right next to the block of ice his other henchman was in.

Not waiting any longer unless he wants to be on the receiving end of his boss' brutal magic spells and enchantments, the blue, toothless dino tread heavily to join in the frenzied fracas as his commander watched him stomp off from the corner of his eyes. Taking matters into his own hands, the wicked, vengeful prehistoric creature let off a fireball from his dark red-jewelled sceptre. Once it affected the right side of the ice block, it melted and dispersed little by little until the monstrous, green quadruped was free from his ice-cold confinement whilst the water evaporated into the starry, twinkling atmosphere of the sky.

"Now, that you're no longer on ice, let's bring those impudent goodie-goodies to their knees!"

Concurring to his leader's merciless words, Gulp simply nodded, lifting him up on his horns and ran off, straight down to enter into the fray. Adding them into the heated scrimmage spells bad news and trouble brewing for the skirmishing gang of heroes and a single heroine seeing as they'll be outnumbered unless one of them can decrease the number of the opposing side.

Back to the mêlée, the combatants were in conflict and engrossed into tearing each other apart. Choosing to save the remaining arrows for later, Hunter leaped off from the floor with his sharp claws or paws at the ready, on the point of pouncing on the supposedly, defenceless purple dragon. Just as he was about to seize upon his prey, a long, red tail was wrapped round his waist as if a rope was binding him with no way of escaping. Helpless and unable to break free, he was dragged to the teenaged, black spiky-haired dragon's face while he was dangling upside down, his yellow eyes were met with the winged, reptilian creature's black eyes.

"Sheesh! Fightin' against ya is an cinch, unlike that pipsqueak and his stupid goons. It's a good thing I held ya back from attackin' my homies or one of 'em. I'd say a nice bust into that dome of yours should snap ya outta your trance in no time." He commented, sneering at the defenceless mammal.

Without a hesitant, Jake mightily tossed his victim using his tail, sending him flying to the far right of the seaport like a torpedo, bullet or an incoming missile. Before the orange-scaled, pocket-sized riptoc could react to what's coming at him in his direction at maximum speed, he was soon collided with his beaten, defeated follower in the process!

"Ow!" Ripto shrieked, clearly having a collision with a particular someone actually smarts.

Thus, leaving the pale green-eyed, primitive steed without a passenger riding on him as he watched Ripto and his trounced disciple crash into a nearby wall at the furthest edge of the whole area with a large amount of impact. Gulp dismisses checking on his boss and scurried off, on his four, hefty legs. As they slid down to the ground, they reclined there next to each other and completely out cold. Bumping into a brick, cemented wall did the trick in fact, the malevolence, unpleasant aura that cloaked Hunter and shrouds him in downright evilness, evaporated into the skies as if a gas rolled upwards and dispersed into nothingness entirely whilst his skin and his eyes reverted back to what they used to be, pallid blue eyes and spotty, tan and pasty brownish coloured fur, technically his normal appearance before he was under the dragon-hating dictator's brainwashing control.

In measly minutes, he sat up in an upright position and he began to stir. He was able to see but vaguely whilst his eyes were partly open and strident yet mild sounds of approaching footsteps. When the New York City Harbour came into his vision, he caresses his head with his right paw and let his eyes wander round the locale.

"Wha… Where am I? Am I still here? The first thing I knew I was tied up in ropes, next I was put inside a green bubble, then I was under some sort of awful spell and now… I can hardly remember anything." He spoke softly, trying to recollect the horrible, dreadful events and occurrences right up to now.

To his luck, his ears picked up distant voices way off from him, he recognized them as Spyro and Sparx while the other two voices weren't familiar. Then again, he could have sworn he heard the previous pair of voices from anywhere.

"Is it really necessary to throw Hunter that far, Jake? He's still my friend, y'know… even if he's brainwashed and lost to the darkness for a while."

"Aww c'mon, Spy! I didn't toss him _that_ hard! He would have mauled you to nothin' but dragon skin and bones if I didn't act quickly."

"…'Spy'? As in… Spyro…?" Hunter blurted with a snigger, he never thought the idea of his close, chivalrous yet mighty friend been given a nickname once he listened to Jake Long's teen voice. _Nobody in Avalar, Forgotten Worlds and the Dragon Realms addresses him by a nickname before. _He briefly ceased laughing quietly and remained silent to listen in the conversation.

"Dragon-boys, now's not the time for chit-chat or arguments. It seems our enemies have returned for another round of butt-whupping."

"Looks like finding out if Hunter's okay will have to wait, Spyro. We have to get rid of Crush and Gulp if we want to continue."

Desiring to see the dragon and dragonfly twosome again since he missed them and was homesick for his homeland, Hunter got up to his feet and dusted himself using his paws, due to the challenging, frenzied conflict when he was on the wrong side and hurled to the brick, rock-hard wall. He brushed his skin and the rest of his well-built, fit body like his feet, arms, paws, torso, chest etc as well as his bow held in his right paw tightly. With a moment to spare, he pressed on to the other side of the municipal, urban waterfront to aid the denizen heroes of the Artisans Homeworld and their newfound human allies.

In the interim, the group of four fixed their eyes on Crush and Gulp, who were towering over them. The menacing monsters were close to each other, gawping down at them with a toothless, sinful smirk eagerly to pulverize them into a pulp, which they were hired to do.

"This could be a little problem…" Huntsgirl murmured, gulping with slight nervousness in her lungs. Since birth, she had enough experience and training to kill magical creatures, especially dragons. Unfortunately, she's inexperienced to murder prehistoric creatures, even if they're from a remote realm or dimension. "…Considering that I have no experience in slaying or doing battle with dinosaurs."

"Baloney! Let's go for it!" Jake shouted, ignoring his girlfriend's discouragement and provided the quartet with motivation. "If Spy can do it in the past, so can we!"

With a wilful smile, each of the members of the bunch merely nodded in accordance. So long as their bond is strong, they are there for each other and they don't forget about their team spirit, nothing can go wrong and everything will be a-okay.

Gaining a small amount of confidence and bravery, the fair-haired, sapphire-eyed, ex-Huntsclan member suggested her plan of action to her trustworthy comrades. "I'll have a shot at taking that green monster down and you boys handle the blue one."

"Are you sure you're all right with kickin' Gulp's sorry heinie all by yourself, Rose? It's not easy as it looks; you've never faced dinosaurs before. You said so yourself but be careful, okay?"

"Don't worry, Jake. I can take care of myself and I'll be safe, I promise." Huntsgirl made her way to her precious sweetie and as soon as she got to him, she removed her mask to reveal her true, beautiful face, he lowered himself to the ground whilst standing erect on two legs and she planted a kiss on his teensy, upside down, triangular nose.

After a quick conversation between the star-crossed couple, she slipped on her mask over her cute, gorgeous face and departed from her three male mates to enter into conflict with one of the main villain's burly yet unintelligent subordinates, leaving the band of three with the task of hopefully bringing the downfall to Crush.

To start off the rematch or more exactly, the second round, he attempted to swing his colossal club like a baseball bat at the fearless trio but missed, finding himself clobbering stowage and shipment crates, containers and boxes in a range of varied sizes of cubes and rectangular forms close by. A handful of them burst into smithereens that sent out lots of pieces flying in various directions and some didn't, because of their dense, impenetrable structures and materials they were made from. Making use of his Wing Shield, Spyro's wings gave him the proper protection from incoming remnants and whenever they come in his way, they immediately rebound on the hardened surface in numerous directions while Sparx and Jake soared in random, unusual directions at an utmost speediness to avoid getting struck by any of the fragments and what's left of the destroyed wreckage. The moment the splinters, chunks from smashed boxes and miscellaneous pieces came within reach of the destructive, blue-scaled brute, he flapped his wings rapidly and took flight, hovering at a slim high altitude in the air to dodge them.

Unbeknownst to the airborne beast, an idea or more like a strategy has formed in the youthful, purple dragon's mind. With his quick thinking, he shut his eyes, inhaled intensely and unleashed a blast of cool, frozen wind at a specific section of the ground in front of him. It's so cold that it's just as strong as the Super Ice Breath from one of the power-up gates in his firefly-catching escapade and it spreads along to the exact position where the cerulean-coloured, antediluvian wrongdoer was floating above the ground. When the coast is clear, he descends from the sky whilst his wings were fluttering up and down consistently in a sequence and smoothly touches down to the floor, his wings discontinued flapping at that time.

As he did so, he wasn't aware of what's beneath him and as a result, he lost his footing and tried to keep his balance by stretching out his arms with his claws pointing outwards and stood on a single foot but to no avail. It so incredibly slippery that he slips and fell on his back as he slides down the ice Spyro made with his ice breath, making for the bottom edge of the port whilst screaming. Jake and the pair of Dragon Realms residents watched the primal, cobalt evildoer skidding from the left side of the jetty.

"Have a nice trip!" He called out; both of his scarlet claws were close to his jaws as if he's making an effort to shout at the top of his lungs.

In measly seconds, a deafening splash can be heard not too far from where they are which signifies their nemesis has plummeted into the aquatic water. Having the urge to check on their fallen foe, they come within reach of the water's edge, they purely gawped at the humongous splash Crush created in the ocean. Heaps of circular ripples were dwindling, one after the other until there are none of them forming in the deep, blue sea.

"Now that's what I call makin' a splash!" Jake enthusiastically yelled out, standing vertically on his two legs at the left of the purple, teen dragon.

"He really doesn't know when to quit, same goes for shorty and Gulp." Spyro grumbled, he was standing upright on his hind legs between his supportive comrades and shaking his head in disgust.

"He's not going to quit sinking to the bottom of the sea, I'll tell you that." Sparx joked; he was fluttering on the spot on the right side of his adventuring, mischievous companion. He starts chuckling humorously until Spyro emotionlessly stares at him; his eyes were half closed and obviously unimpressed with the bad gag. One look from him silenced the dragonfly completely for the time being. After a brief silence, he opened his mouth to break it. "O…kay… maybe it wasn't remotely funny but I gotta admit, it was kinda hilarious."

"Is he gonna come back to the surface? 'Cause I'm gonna give him a helping of knuckle sandwiches and a side order of heinie whuppin'!" Jacob Luke Long asked, cracking his knuckles and on the verge of giving a thrashing to the primitive, horned beast.

Taking a momentary look at the tiny bubbles, which relentlessly pop every time more were emerging from the precise spot where the splash previously was produced, Spyro assumed that Crush was alive but perhaps will be below the surface. "He probably will, he's already survived worse than sinking to the sea bed anyway. He can drown in there for all I care, he caused us enough damage for one day."

"Yo, Spyro!" A familiar voice called.

One by one, the fearsome trio set their sights on the source. A sprinting figure was coming up to them pretty fast. Narrowing his eyes to get a closer look, the golden-horned, purple fire-breather managed to identify the silhouette. His dark purple eyes widened straight away when it came into view that turns out to be none other than Hunter! Spyro kindly smiled, overjoyed to see his best friend out of his dark, brainwashing trance and he's back to his sport-loving, absent-minded self. Once he made contact with the group of three, he luckily skidded to a halt after slithering down the ice as he tried his hardest to keep his balance by stretching out his arms and extend his right leg out in front of him. At the end of his journey to the crew, he stood at the opposite of them.

"You're a sight for sore eyes! Where have you been, Spyro? You got me worried there but thanks for saving me. It's a bit of a coincidence that you're returning the favour now. I still remember the early days when you've gone and got yourself captured by that mammoth at the Frostbite Village in the Icy Wilderness realm, then Sparx and I have to save your dragon hide. Then again, I've totally missed ya man." He rambled, recalling the first time Spyro was kidnapped and needing to be saved as well as showing his gratitude for the daring rescue. He bends down to his close friend's height and placed his arms round the dragon's neck to prove his point of how much he longs to see him again.

"Slow down, motor mouth! It's only several hours since I last saw you but…" Spyro barely was taken aback by how much the hunting cheetah was talking. The juvenile, rascally dragon's teensy wings held him close to his underbelly in a long-awaited, friendship embrace. "Yeah, I've missed you too. Great to have you back, Hunter."

Afterwards, the two best of buds let go of each other as the furred, nimble archer moved his arms off of the winged reptile's short neck and his teeny wings releases him.

"Have me back? What are you talking about, buddy? I haven't gone anywhere."

"Ripto cast an evil, mind-control spell on you and you weren't exactly yourself. Your appearance has changed for the worst, you acted strange and you even attacked us. On the bright side, a thump to your head actually knocked some sense into you and you're back to the Hunter I always knew."

"Thanks, I really needed that."

"Don't thank me, thank one of my new friends." Spyro indicated the red, tall and thin dragon with his spear-shaped tip at the end of his tail to give the spotted, agile cheetah an idea about whom he's referring to. "Hunter, meet Jake Long. He's the American Dragon, the magical protector of New York City."

"Spy…!" Jake moaned, there was a teeny bit of whingeing in his voice whilst he glowered in the purple, puckish dragon's direction.

"Don't worry, Jake. Hunter wouldn't tell a soul about your secret identity and your job to anybody. You let your alias slip to Bianca and the Professor, remember?"

"Yeah, I guess what the Dragon Council doesn't know won't harm them. But I suppose lettin' you guys in my little secret is okay, you, Hunter and Sparx aren't humans anyway. From what Gramps said, the council wouldn't allow any mortals or enemies know about it."

"Anyhow… Jake Long, this is Hunter, the cheetah we've been trying to find this entire time."

"Wassup! It's awesome to finally meet ya, Hunter! Spyro told me all about ya, I've heard that you're a wicked skateboarder." Jake greeted with a toothy, jagged smile, reaching out his right claw.

"Uh-huh, that's true. In the good old days at the skate parks in the Forgotten Worlds during our dragon egg hunting, I used to teach Spyro loads of moves and how to skateboard. In my opinion, I'm the most radical skateboarding teacher to him. I gotta admit, he was a natural and a fast learner. Sometimes, I can be a little jealous of him 'cause he has a tendency to break my records." Hunter grinned, stretching out his right paw to strongly shake the American Dragon's claw.

"Dang! I gotta keep an eye on him in case he's gonna do the same to me if one of us challenge each other to a skateboardin' contest."

"I've overheard the chat between you and your gang earlier. 'Spy'… must be one of your nicknames you address Spyro by."

"Yep! I call him 'Spy' which is short for his name and 'S' which stands for him. It's a habit I normally have; I tend to call my grandfather 'Gramps' or 'G' instead of his real name. I dunno why but Spy finds me callin' him by nicknames very amusin'."

Unfortunately their sociable chatting won't last long when a familiar voice abruptly brought it to a close as a recognizable, revengeful riptoc came into view, travelling their way with the stolen Rainbow Sceptre in his orange-coloured, left hand and his personal one in the other.

"Aww… what a happy reunion. Bleh! Talking about it makes me sick to my stomach!"

Peeved that one of his worst adversaries rudely butted in to what looks like a pleasurable, lovely discussion amongst friends, Spyro was the first to reply angrily and furiously scowl before any of his chums could. He can feel his temperature rising to the highest limit, sizzling fire surging in his throat in an upwards motion just like a lava flow rising and falling and his temper escalating for the second time, smoke was swirling out of his nostrils. He had the desire to toast the spiteful, purple-cloaked dinosaur and reduce him to a mound of ash.

"Ugh! Spoil our friendship unity, why don'tcha?" He snapped. "Just who do you think you are?! Why I oughta…? When I get my claws on yo—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, Spyro! No need to go mad, it will get us nowhere!" Hunter took hold of the seething, purple reptilian's golden, spear-shaped tail like as if he's pulling on a rope in a tug o' war game, preventing him from rushing at the notorious, prehistoric wizard. "Take a deep breath and relax."

Taking the hairy, flexible archer's advice, the Dragon Realms' saviour drew in and heaved a sigh to soothe himself as the cheetah released his grip on the tail. The flames within him stop undulating, causing them to diminish until they die out entirely whilst the fumes took their time to weaken and fully diffused until there's nothing left. Just like his two pals, he fiercely looked in the direction of the chronic, short-tempered sorcerer.

"Hmph! You impertinent, infernal dragons and your allies may have been able to defeat that simpleton but Gulp will be more than a match for you!" Ripto exclaimed, meeting the glares from the gallant threesome. From the left corner of his green eyes, he glanced over to see Huntsgirl performing consecutive backward flips, one after the other while passing him on the way even as she eluded the bombardment of non-stop, green energy balls and shockwaves. He rotated his head to face them for a second time and corrected himself, after being sidetracked. He was fully aware of Gulp engaging in combat with the blonde-haired, plaited huntress. "Er… scratch that, I mean you'll never stand a chance against me!"

Spyro bravely stepped forward, scoffing at the self-proclaimed, bullying 'ruler' in an arrogant manner. "Oh really now? From all those battles we've had in the past, I managed to foil your evil schemes and get the better of you every time so what makes you think today will be different?"

"I'm glad you asked, purple pest! You and your comrades may have escaped from my cage but with this doodah, I'll be unstoppable and there's nothing you… or your companions for that matter, can do to stop me! I'll make sure I'll put all of you out to pasture permanently, especially you!"

"As if that's gonna happen! If it's a fight you want, then bring it! We're ready!"

"For too long, I've been banished from your homeland several times because of you and your brethren but today, this will change! No longer will I be sent away once I triumph over you annoying, disgusting dragons and your friends! Prepare to be taught a lesson… or two. You've interfered with my plans for the last time, purple menace!"

The second round of the concluding showdown with Ripto and his grotesque goons is about to get underway. The newly-formed foursome (minus Huntsgirl, who is in the midst of her own battle) got into their fighting stances and kept a positive posture; Spyro leaned down on all four legs, his white clawtips clutched on to the timber, flimsy floorboards of the ground. Hunter pulled out one of his arrows from his bag and carefully sets it in the bow. He drew it rearward, closed his left eye, concentrated on the oppressing, spell-casting dinosaur as his target and all set to shoot the arrow. Alternatively, Jake Long and Sparx were at their same positions since observing the splash Crush created in the sea after tripping up on the slippery ice. The red, yellow underbellied dragon crossed his arms with a resolute, single-minded expression on his face as if he's excited to get the showdown started and the violet-tinted wings of the bug-eyed, gold dragonfly were flapping like crazy, he was in a fighting spirit and willing to help out his close friend and their team mates every step of the way.

It's an all-out war or confrontation to decide the fate of the Dragon Realms, Avalar, other homeworlds and realms and New York City. All eyes are on Spyro, Sparx, Jacob Luke Long a.k.a. the American Dragon and the members of Team Dragon and the future of those lands as well as the inhabitants lies in the claws, hands or paws of the plucky protagonists. If they lose, they'll disappoint their buddies and the residents as the lands will be under siege or controlled by the tyrannical, cruel dictator or fall into turmoil and total destruction, not to mention all will be lost.

With Crush literally taking the slip and disposed of for now, the second round of the struggle against an evil trio of dinosaurs is about to commence. Will our heroes and our blonde-haired heroine have what it takes to bring them down once and for all? What kind of surprises lies in store for them and are there any more allies joining in the scuffle? All of this will be found out in the third part of the closing battle!

* * *

Phew! What a tremendously long chapter I've written, five pages longer than the twelfth chappie! I apologize for the delay but at least, it's worth the wait! In reality, the reason why I don't update my fanfictions faster just like I used to since my debut in 2005 'cause I now update them at my own pace (normally typing words, sentences etc in a chapter for an hour, roughly every day and I'm not supposed to be on the laptop for more than an hour and a half), that's why I'm wearing glasses right now and gawking at the screen hurts my eyes as well as feeling sick if I'm working on the laptop for so long… well, that's a few of my main reasons.

I'm sorry if the skirmish with the brainwashed Hunter is short and the fact he's using one or two moves and attacks but he'll make use of his abilities and skills for real in the next chapter… hopefully, if you cross your fingers. Currently, I'm trying to finish _Spyro: A Hero's Tail _completely on my pre-owned PlayStation 2 and it's nearly done and dusted. Speaking of it, there is a reference somewhere in this chappie if you noticed. Despite the sudden changes of how the characters looked, Bianca's absence from the game and the alterations of the gameplay, it's better than _Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly_ and it's still all about the old-school Spyro but not as awesome as the original three games (_Spyro the Dragon_, _Spyro 2: Gateway To Glimmer_ and _Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon_) from the series. There are three words to describe them: Timeless, memorable and epic. If there are any old-school Spyro fans hanging around on this site, I'm certain all of you will agree with me.

**CRUSHER OF DESTRUCTION**, about your review… I prefer the old-school Spyro series to the new games 'cause in my opinion, Spyro was cute, loveable, adorable and kick a$$ at the same time back then as well as the first three games (by Insomniac Games) themselves and they bring back delightful, unforgettable memories. Most importantly, the old, Artisan Spyro was the one of my favourite video game heroes before I even knew about _American Dragon: Jake Long _and one of the characters I grew up with, alongside Mario and Kirby. The official poster/front cover is clearly based on my crossover. It was scanned and submitted to deviantART after I finished it. Drawing Spyro, Sparx, Jake Long and Ripto isn't easy so it took me longer than I expected to complete the picture.

I hope I'll get more reviews and comments than last time and I'll get cracking on part three of "_Closing Battle_" of this story.


	13. Closing Battle: Part 3

Most appreciated for the reviews, **GIGA-XISBASS**, **tiger002 **(who commented on the first chapter), **Neros Urameshi **and **ChrisMSMB**! You may be wondering where is the romance between Spyro and Elora, but that will have to wait until the future chapters… most likely after the showdown with Ripto, Crush and Gulp at the New York Harbour. I'm so sorry about that but please wait patiently until that comes.

I know this is kinda off-topic but I came across the music video of **Cascada**'s "_Pyromania_" on the telly. Most of the lyrics remind me of Spyro… sorta 'cause 'pyro' rhymes with his name and the video is fiery yet explosive, there were lots of flames throughout. It's now the song I can't stop listening to and it's very addictive or should I say… catchy? According to one of the messages I've read on Youtube, the title means someone who likes to play with fire or obsessed with it. Now that I think about it, is Spyro the sort of guy… or rather, dragon who loves to play with fire? I hope it's a shoe-in for number one in the UK charts!

Anyway… without further adieu, here's part three of the "_Closing Battle_" of my crossover!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Closing Battle – Part 3**

Before returning to the ultimate showdown between the fearsome foursome and the main villain, Huntsgirl is in a skirmish of her own with Gulp. To get this underway, he shot two missiles from the green square-shaped tips of his pair of rockets, which were stuck on his back at the fair-haired, sapphire-eyed huntress. The projectiles were zooming straight to her at a break-neck speed as smoke was trailing behind them. Gripping her staff in front of her body, she twirls it rapidly creating a bright green shield similar to the one she made use of during her conflict with the Dark Dragon at Victoria Peak in Hong Kong. The surface of the circular shield was so strong that it can withstand any assaults, attacks or projectiles.

It won't be long until the missiles made contact with the shield, demolishing them and causing petite explosions in the process whilst remains of the pint-sized rockets fell to a spot on the floor by her black boots. She brought her spinning to a halt and held the middle of her slaying weapon in an upright position in her right hand, awaiting the next attack from her notorious, primeval nemesis. Attempting to devour her whole, he squat down to her height and opened his maw wide but she prevented this from happening by giving him a swift kick to his chin while backward flipping in the air which made him shut it straight away.

He drew back and shut his eyes, cringing in pain. For someone who is inexperienced with entering into the battlefield with dinosaurs, she's doing fine at the moment without the help of her male chums. Using her chance before her adversary gets up, she took aim at her target and a plasma yet lethal, green beam was fired from the H-shaped sharp tip of her staff in the beast's direction at an alarmingly fast speed. It was heading towards him at an incredibly high-speed but before he could open his eyes and recover from his short-lived injury, it strikes him as the damage flow through his body. The beam hummed, buzzed and burned him so bad; he couldn't cope with it and roared in agony. It was extremely powerful that he was sent flying to the far right side of the waterfront. In approximately ten minutes, she heard a faint, deafening crash in the distance.

"That takes care of him, I'd better return to the boys." She proudly smiled; her left hand was on her hip while she surveyed the destruction of the sea front. With her task done, she sprinted off to find her four comrades who were in the middle of an intense, rough scuffle with the ruthless, short-tempered riptoc.

In the meantime further into the wee hours of the night, Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, Jake Long and Ripto were glaring intensively into each other's eyes. Both sides were on the verge of breaking out into another confrontation; in this it's four versus one in the showdown to decide the fate of the realms, homeworlds and New York City.

Before the wizard riptoc could put his spells and wizardry to good use, Hunter let the arrow fly from his trusty bow. It was sent soaring towards the target like a single dart and by the time it was about to pierce the diminutive dinosaur anywhere in his puny, scaly body; he simply sidestepped to the right to allow the projectile pass him easily.

Choosing to try again, the sport-loving, furry animal pulled out four arrows from his bag, which was draped over his torso and waist and inserted them into his bow. Just like a professional archer, he drew it, shut his left eye tightly and took aim at his victim. When he's all set, he instantly fired them and to make sure he hit his prey precisely, he repeated the same method too many times in a consecutive pattern or sequence while they sped through the pier like darts, spears or javelins in a diverse, different directions.

While the tiny, prehistoric creature was having a hard time to dodge the attacks by constantly sidestepping left and right, Spyro decides to use the teleport spell, the one he hasn't used all day. The reason why was because a strategy was formed in his mind and he finally figured out a way to turn this around. He bends his head down and moves both of his feet to his face, creating a pink, small ball of energy. Purple rays were emitting from it and loads of beams were entering into it. He jumps and flutters his wings in midair as he magically disappears in a massive, white light filled with stars along with Sparx. There was a little, white sphere of light with a teensy bit of pink in it.

Since the cheetah was occupied with shooting arrows at the main antagonist, the American Dragon was the only person who noticed the purple dragon's sudden disappearance. Clearly, he was surprised when this happened. His black, spiky hair immediately was sticking up and stared wide-eyed at the very spot the Artisan residents previously were. "What the—?! Where the heck did Spy and Sparx vanish off to?"

Unbeknownst to the purple-caped spellcaster, an enormous, white light full of stars with a miniature, white ball of light appeared as the Artisans Homeworld denizens dropped down behind him. Putting his plan into action, Spyro closed his eyes, inhaled and let loose a torrent of fire from his mouth to Ripto's left hand, causing him to drop the Rainbow Sceptre! When it landed on the ground beside the orange-skinned dino, this gave the plucky, reptilian hero the chance to pinch it. Once the left hand was ignited with scorching flames, he yelped loudly and continuously blew on it at a fast pace to puff the inferno away whilst the defender of the Dragon Realms stretched out his tail and wrapped round the stick of the Professor's invention. With haste, he quickly nicked it before his enemy noticed that it's missing.

He bolted, running off to his friends with his dragonfly, travel companion flying after him. Meanwhile, the Avalari cheetah lowered down his bow and stopped launching arrows, becoming aware of the short, single-horned tyrant in a predicament of his own and two silhouettes heading his way, very rapidly. As soon as they arrived in front of the magical protector of New York City and the athletic, spotty mammal, the headstrong and overconfident, purple creature reduced speed and skidded to a halt.

"We've got the sceptre!" He told them.

"Yo! Let's blow this crib!" Jake Long exclaimed, beaming. Now that the Rainbow Sceptre is in good hands, he was delighted their mission is almost accomplished. "But before we do, we gotta let Rose know we're leavin'."

"Actually, you don't need to. She's coming this way."

The golden-horned heroic, flying reptile used the spear-tipped end of his tail to indicate the approaching Huntsclan uniform-wearing, agile ninja. Sure enough, she comes near her posse bit by bit, the more she dashed to them with her h-shaped, knife-like weapon clutched firmly in her right hand. In mere minutes, she slowed her pace down and stopped at where her circle of friends was.

The instant his girlfriend came into his sight, Jake acknowledge her with a smirk of contentment. He assumed that his sweetheart has eliminated Gulp, but his defeat is only temporary. "Hi, Rose. Let me guess… you settled your score with that hideous punk?"

"Yes I have, in fact. Should we depa—"

Before the fair-haired, plaited female could finish her sentence, she was cut short by a voice from the grumpy, purple-caped sorcerer.

"Gya! Naaaaaaah! First Crush, and now Gulp! All of you have really gone this far this time and I won't allow this to happen again! Now, give back my sceptre! It rightfully belongs to me!" Ripto exclaimed, flailing his arms up and down non-stop and stamping on the ground with his right foot in fury. Each word he shouted out was getting louder every time and echoed in the darkened sky.

"_Your _sceptre? I don't see your name on it!" Spyro teased, he blew a raspberry and chuckled jokingly, which only serves to enrage the touchy, frustrated dinosaur all the more. Clearly, he wasn't the type of guy to find it amusing and took this seriously.

"**YAAAAH!!! **That does it; you'll leave me no choice! Let us end this once and for all! Have a taste of my magic, you miserable nuisances!"

With a wave of his staff, Ripto unleashed a shower of searing fireballs, which were descending from the sky and raining down on his opponents. Not wasting any time, Huntsgirl performed a sequence of cartwheels, forward and backward somersaults, flips and jumps to evade the bombardment of flaming balls of fire the best she can even as they touched the floor and dissolved into nothingness. Using his feline abilities and perhaps instincts, Hunter spun his bow like a windmill turning wildly as his way of defence and cancelling out the never-ending cascade of inferno as they made contact with it.

Deciding to use 'fire with fire' meaning magic against magic, Spyro bends his head down and moves both of his feet up to his face, forming a pink, small ball of energy with purple rays giving out from it as he charges up power. A cluster of white, little stars flies everywhere surrounding him and he transforms into a violet dragon egg. It has big, purple, oval spots and miniature lavender, elliptical blots. He hoped that disguising himself as a typical dragon egg will protect him from the sweltering flames.

"Oh sure… being an egg will help. How eggscitin'…" Jake rolled his eyes in sarcasm, gazing at the violet egg. As he muttered this, he drifted to the left when a fireball failed to leave a harsh scratch on his scaly hide, green spikes or bat-like wings after it zipped past him. _I hope those fireballs don't fry up Spy, this battle is totally heatin' up! _

Eventually, each fireball was wiped out thanks to the teamwork, concentration and willpower of every member of Team Dragon. Despite the fact the sizzling barrage has been thwarted, smoke or fumes were left behind as they filled the air. Fortunately, the four protagonists (not including Spyro, who's still an egg) knew this would occur and held their breaths or cover their noses/nostrils with their hand, paw or claw to prevent themselves from coughing.

"Spyro, I think the close is clear. You ought to turn back to your abnormal self before Ripto roasts you into fried eggs or even worse." Sparx fluttered downwards to the left side of the egg and whispered in its direction.

Not wanting to stick around to be baked or finding out what the demise is, the egg was engulfed in white puny stars as they fly all over the place whilst it reverted back to Spyro.

"Phew! Is it just me or is it very hot around here?" He wiped off the large amount of sweat from his forehead with his front, right paw.

"That's because you turned into an egg. The shell of the surface couldn't handle the temperature from the heat of the hail of fireballs so that could be the reason why you're feeling warm or maybe several fireballs landed on you, resulting in boiling you a tad bit." The golden, winged insect explained, while he mused over why it's getting stifling for his childhood confidant.

"Whoa… that's too much information coming from you, pal."

To blow the smoke or vapours away, Jake flapped his wings repetitively allowing them to disperse and be carried on the breeze to the opposite direction. The gust of wind from the force of the wings was exceedingly strong that the billows were blown out of the way with easiness as the twisted, sceptre-wielding evildoer came into the heroes' view. When the smoke disappeared, they removed their hand, claw or paw from their noses/nostrils or exhaled deeply.

"Grrrrrrr!!!! Let's see if any of you bothersome do-gooders can penetrate this shield!" Ripto stamped on the floor with his left, black shoe in frustration and anger. He shot an angry scowl at his adversaries and tightened his traditional cane in his hands, the apex of the ruby was pointing to the right. With one hand, he twirled it clockwise in a rapid motion as a multitude of rainbow-coloured magic dust was giving out and declared the two words, in order to cast his spell. "**HOCUS POCUS!!**"

All of a sudden, a protective wall of ice crystals materialized from nowhere and encloses him in a cube. Standing at the centre, he began firing three crystals at his opponents while cackling evilly, his chortle echoed through the marina. Acting quickly, the plucky purple dragon lowered his horns and charged in each direction; making most but not every ice crystal misfire and utterly miss, ending up colliding with nearby wooden crates and creating a couple of dents or cuts in each flat surface of the multi-coloured, metal, cargo boxes. On the other hand, the rest of his chums were having a difficult time evading the attack since they don't have the charge ability just like their reptilian friend.

"Man… how the heck am I supposed to dodge all of these things?" Jake asked, he hovered to the right as an ice shard flit by him.

"Just keep at it, I know the weakness to his spell anyway. Once he finished launching these ice crystals at us, that's when we make our move. His shield is weak against fire, mainly our fire breaths." Spyro carried on charging as his method of backfiring the ice shards, avoiding eye contact with the American Dragon.

"Awesome! I've been waitin' to kick his sorry butt since we began our adventure!"

Meanwhile, Huntsgirl executed an uninterrupted chain of her acrobatic moves, which consist of cartwheels, forward and rearward somersaults, rolls, handstands and jumps, eluding from the ice crystals while she's at it. Hunter leaped from spot to spot, every time an icicle whizzed in his way whilst they result in striking countless, random places. Jacob Luke Long and Sparx soared in, out, left, right, up and down to evade the barrage, they missed and zipped by the pair, going off course to the far, bottom edge of the seaport. As soon as the diminutive dictator was done with letting off three icicles, he let loose numerous ice crystals from the top of his weapon, three at once along the ground at his foes. Being familiar with this sort of attack, the formidable five of heroes did their own tactic once more. Since the second wave was similar to the first, they were ready and anticipated this too.

Using his quick thinking, Spyro charged towards his past nemesis, inhaled and a torrent of fire escaped from his mouth, thus melting the ice walls and decreasing the size of the crystals by an inch.

"Nice one, S! You nailed him!" Jake thrusts his right, clenched claw upwards thrilled that his soon-to-be best friend successfully able to melt away the ice a little bit with his flame breath.

In spite of not introduced to the vigorous, cerulean-eyed huntress yet, the sport-loving, athletic cheetah nudged her with his elbow, prodding her chest after he saw his purple-scaled, yellow spiky chum inflicting damage on the prehistoric, caped oppressor. "Heyyyyy… are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Having the same idea as her animal ally, she winked at him as a kind-hearted smile graced upon her. "I'm way ahead of you!"

"But you don't have a bow and some arrows."

"I do now." Huntsgirl spun her staff rapidly, it was shrouded in a vivid, blinding green aura as it morphed into a bow, which looks identical to what her ex-Huntsmaster uses at the cemetery during the fight in Halloween. She turns her attention to the furred, spotty mammal, greeting him with another grin. "I'm Rose, Jake's girlfriend. You may already know him as the American Dragon."

"I know, Spyro told me all about him. The name's Hunter, I used to live in Avalar and I'm now a resident of the Dragon Realms. I'm also Spyro's best friend and his personal trainer." Hunter met her welcoming gaze and returned the smile even as he enlightened her with his short account of who he's called and where he's from. He rummaged through his arrows in his shoulder bag without looking in it and out of generosity, he handed three fire arrows to her after pulling them out. "Here… you'll need these fire arrows to thaw out Ripto's ice barrier."

"Thanks."

"It was nothing. A new friend of Spyro's is a friend of mine."

"How do I use the fire arrows?"

"Use 'em just like you would shoot the normal arrows from a bow. Think of 'em as arrows without the flames."

And so, Huntsgirl slots in the arrows into her own bow whilst Hunter withdraws three fire arrows from his bag and inserted them into his bow. They simultaneously drew their bows, focused on the frozen, frigid barrier, which is giving the spiteful, bullying sorcerer protection, took aim carefully and shot the fiery, burning arrows. They whizzed in a straight line through the nighttime skies, going like a bullet and rocketing towards the target.

"Not bad! Not bad at all! Where'd you learn to let those arrows fly, eh?" Hunter gave his female teammate a thumbs up and a wink in acknowledgement of her great skills as a trained archer.

"I was a former member of the Huntsclan and I was known as Huntsgirl, which is my alias and who I am secretly. I've been hunting down and slaying magical creatures since birth. During my life, I've endured intense training and brutal exercises to be prepared for killing any mythological creature I see." The feisty, blood-coloured, uniform-wearing huntress gave an explanation to the hairy, sporty seeker of her dreadful, bleak past. She set her bow on the floor before pulling down her right sleeve to reveal her permanent birthmark; a dragon-shaped birthmark was shown round the palm of her hand and wrist. "The dragon birthmark around my hand and wrist assures me to do this, it was previously my destiny. It's the 'Mark of the Huntsclan', which always reminds the clan and I our only goal. They taught me that dragons were disgusting, sick and nasty but I've eventually realized they were wrong. The moment I learned about Jake's true identity as the American Dragon, I swapped sides and joined him in the struggle against the Huntsclan." After showing off her birthmark, she pulls her sleeve down and lifted her bow from the ground.

"Man… your story's disturbing. On the bright side, at least you're one of us now. My girlfriend, Bianca, was used to be one of the bad guys, I dunno why but she suddenly switched sides and teamed up with Spyro, Sparx and I."

Just before the arrows could reach their destination, the celebrity hero of the Dragon Realms hastily ran out of the way to allow them to advance to their seemingly, sitting duck target. The moment they touched down on a spot before him, Ripto laughed maliciously at the protagonists and paid no heed to the imminent consequence that's about to happen.

"Bwahahahahahahahah!! You missed, you little fools! You barely even left a scratch on my shield!" He chortled fiendishly, mocking the heroes' apparent failed attempt of turning the obstacle to liquid.

"Did we…?" Huntsgirl raised her right eyebrow; a sly smirk was slowly visible on her face.

"Don't look now, shrimpy! But your shield's on fire!" The American Dragon indicated the glacial, rock-hard shield using his index finger of his right claw; he gave the miniature, demon-like specimen a satisfied smirk, which only serves to madden him all the more.

Right on cue, the inferno at the bottom, spear-like end of the arrows soon spread and gradually formed into a throng of blazing, sizzling flames, thawing out all of the ice that makes up the very shield which defends the single-horned, orange-skinned riptoc from most attacks, making them useless and leaving him exposed. This gave Team Dragon the opportunity they needed to give it everything they've got. Celebrating their success and teamwork, Huntsgirl and Hunter gave each other a hi-five as they look over their nearly peeved enemy.

"**WHAT?!?** How can this be?! Noooo! My barrier has melted!" Ripto continually stomped on the lumber floor as he created repetitive, thudding sounds coming from his left foot and flailed his arms about whilst shaking his staff like crazy, enraged that his spell has been thwarted. Pretty much, he has gotten himself into a tantrum.

"Looks like you're wide open for an attack, shorty!" Spyro sneered, stating the obvious condition his adversary and his motley squadron's in.

"Not quite, dragon! My defence may be gone but I still have some magic tricks up my sleeve!"

Before the plucky, purple dragon could retort, he observed Huntsgirl closing her left eye to concentrate on her target, drew her bow and yanked on a pointy, green arrow that is identical to the arrows she and the Huntsclan employed in the field, combating with the magical creatures in her preceding days as a dragon slayer whilst Hunter pulled out three fire arrows from his shoulder bag before inserting them into his bow, he drew it as he directed it towards Ripto.

"Open fire!" Huntsgirl yelled, readying her arrow. On her command, the two hunters flung their projectiles from their bows and were on the way to the tyrannical, evil wizard.

Before he knew it, he was bombarded with a barrage of a mix of glowing, green arrows and fire arrows as Hunter and Huntsgirl constantly letting them off from their bows. The green, plasma arrows were bearing straight while the fire arrows rocketed upwards and then, took a nosedive plunging to the spiteful, unkind wizard. Screaming for his life and feeling the heat from incoming arrows, he made a run for it before the arrows could strike and scurried past his foes who swivelled round to look at him. In measly minutes, the bright green, prickly arrows were pinned to a brick, cemented wall, stuck and scattered in myriad spots and the fire arrows came to rest on the ground, the flames slowly grew weaker and were burning out until there's not a single fire setting alight on the spear-shaped end of the arrows.

Without any hesitation, Ripto dived right into the sea, creating a splash that matches his puny stature as three, circular ripples were formed; the teeniest was at the middle, a medium-sized circle was surrounding it and the biggest was encircling both of them and air bubbles were bubbling within the aqua surface, signifying his presence underwater. Five minutes later, he popped his head out from the exact place he leaped into it as he squirted seawater out of his mouth and immediately saw his enemies couldn't contain their laughter; from his head to his feet he was absolutely drenched and his attire was soaking wet. Then again, his trousers and his black shoes weren't visible since the bottom part of his body is concealed in the brine. The more he listened to their guffaws, the more he was boiling with rage and about to lose his temper. Of course, he's been like that ever since his first encounter with the youthful, purple dragon, who fuelled his hatred with dragons. Sometimes in his life, he wonders out of all them in the realms or homeworlds, why he has to put up with one who is arrogant, purple and small.

"School ya later, short-stuff!" Jake teased, waving with his right, crimson claw.

Couldn't help but chuckle at the riptoc's washed-up state, Spyro stuck his tongue out to taunt his nemesis. "See ya! Don't wanna be ya, shorty!"

The two dragons turned round, looking toward the night skyline, flapped their wings and instantaneously took flight; their laughter was easily heard in the distance until the sniggering utterly died down when they were out of sight.

"_FWEEEEEET!!!_" Huntsgirl puts two fingers in her mouth and whistled, calling her Huntsclan hoverboard (which she uses with the Huntsman in the midst of a Griffin egg hunt and fighting over it with the American Dragon) to her aid.

Instantly, it flies over to her as green smoke was trailing behind from the engine and she hops on. Using her right hand, she motioned the nimble, athletic cheetah to ride it with her as their aerial transportation to catch up and keep in pace with the pair of heroic dragons. Acting upon her signal, he got on and stood at the rear, facing her back. Together, they launched themselves into the skies and pursued their flying reptilian allies; green fumes were billowing from behind the bright blue hoverboard. It flown off into the distance, presumably to a further section of the American metropolis.

Infuriated with the momentary setback at the claws of Spyro and his fellow companions, the nefarious, menacing riptoc slammed his clenched fists against the oceanic water furiously; causing splashes spring out upwards from it. "Arrgh!! Mark my words, I'll annihilate those pesky dragons and their allies if it's the last thing I do!" He began to focus his energy into his staff as he gripped it in one hand, preparing for a teleportation spell. A diverse variety of colours from a rainbow and auras were beginning to flow from him and the wine-coloured gemstone was emitting such powerful magic. He vanished in a sparkle of rainbow-coloured, magic dust and reappeared on the border of the pier in a multicoloured flash. Desperately to get his motley squadron back together, he called out for his henchmen as loud as he could to assemble them but in an offensive way. "Crush, Gulp! Get over here now, you buffoons!!"

Luckily to him, an immense wave erupted from the deep like water flowing out of a fountain as he simply jumped, barely surprised and he couldn't take his eyes off it, gawping upwards. He watched as the water descends down at a steady pace and evaporates right away, revealing Crush to him. The blue, winged dinosaur was flapping his wings, hovering before his resentful and touchy master to await his command.

After what seemed to be an extreme, gruelling battle with a nimble, fully trained huntress, all was pitch black for Gulp. Acting on his leader's order, he half-opened his eyes. He shut them again, but then opened them completely. The New York City Harbour came into his vision, including two silhouettes in the horizon. The first one stood at the opposite edge of him, very close to the aquatic body of water and the second was lingering in midair above his commander. The hulking, green dinosaur made his way to his allies by stomping with every step he makes. The pier ground shook beneath him like an earthquake shaking the earth violently. Using the rod of his sceptre as support, the villainous, dictatorial wizard held onto it with his orange, scaly hands to keep himself balanced and from falling over.

Gulp remained still by his commandant as soon as he came within reach of the two malevolent, ruthless, prehistoric creatures in a small amount of minutes, thus the tremors from the stomping quieten down and ended entirely until there's absolutely no sound in the atmosphere. At this point, the diminutive dinosaur loosened his grasp on his personal mystical cane and stopped using it to keep himself steady.

"After them, you fools!" Ripto instructed, pointing his magical staff in the direction his enemies fled to. Unfortunately to him, being the imbeciles that they are, the dim-witted, dinosaur duo was staring into space distractedly and totally lost in a world of their own. Not known for his patience, he shot a cold, hard-hearted glare at each of his disciples, first at Crush and then at Gulp. "What part of 'after them' do you not understand?!?" He is propped up on his simple-minded steed and bonked him on the head with his ruby-tipped sceptre. Since the jewel was solid as a dense rock, the pain was throbbing in the grotesque quadruped's skull even as he swayed it from side to side, trying to recover from the abuse he's receiving from his leader. As punishment, he also let off a ball of fire from it, which headed for the blue, club-wielding beast. Even though he's a class-A simpleton, he evaded it by flying to the right and causing it to zoom past him. "Why must I do everything myself?" He heaved a sigh and shook his head in disbelief, when he's in the company of two bumbling morons something like this tends to occur.

The waves crashed against the abundant posts that held the base of the brittle yet sturdy, dock floor securely while a gust of wind blew in the quick-tempered, medallion-wearing spellcaster's face and his cape as well as his tall collar behind him were swinging or swaying in the blustery breeze, wherever the light wind blew from. The huge quantity of waves from the mighty, great sea began to settle after a certain number of minutes of undulating and eventually discontinued colliding with the ground above it.

Before his first acquaintance with the famous, purple, reptilian hero, Ripto always hated dragons. Throughout the years since his initial encounter with Spyro, his hate with the dragon kind increased the more they confront each other and do battle. Now that he met the American Dragon, his abhorrence was greater than before and he's bent on obliterating every last one, including the ones dwelling in New York City. To this day, he puts the finishing touches on another revenge he had devised and vowed to dispatch the young, purple dragon once and for all, along with anyone who gets in his way.

In meagre minutes, the brief silence has concluded the minute he directed his mystic staff once more in the precise direction his foes headed off to, showing the way for his brainless beasts. Finally comprehending the order that was provided to him, Crush turned around, facing towards the illuminating municipality on the horizon. Numerous lights were glimmering from numberless buildings, structures, abodes and landmarks like various stars, which make up the constellations gathering and drawing together in the starry sky. It's like gazing upon a picturesque, scenic image within the pages of a photograph album. They both nodded, obeying their master with the only thing on their minds: settling the score with Spyro and company… even though, they outnumbered the baddies five to three. In spite of the concrete jungle looking beautiful and breathtaking tonight, this didn't please the malevolent yet diabolical, undersized dinosaur and the monstrous, mindless twosome one bit.

"I will not lose my sceptre or my revenge!" Ripto narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he seethed. _One way or another, those infernal dragons and their goody-goody buddies will soon feel my wrath and will be at my mercy! I will not let them make a fool out of me, I'll make sure of it!_

With the fivesome taking off from the barren battlefield, what kind of plan is Ripto hatching and what is he up to? What kind of events or incidents will bring to the heroes and are they not the visions the Oracle Twins foretold? Can the protagonists keep hold of the Rainbow Sceptre long enough or will the antagonistic, sinister riptoc get his hands on it yet again? Will more allies make a surprise appearance or not? One thing for sure, the showdown is not over yet! Keep your eyes peeled for the upcoming chapter!

* * *

Don't worry; this chapter doesn't end there. You'll have to find out what happens next in the forthcoming chapter. This may be called, "_Closing Battle_" but it's actually not, the true confrontation with Ripto and his goons will ensue in the future chapters. Since there are no visions from Kara and Sara anymore, they'll be no spoilers but instead surprises around the corner. I don't know if I got Ripto in character 'cause I haven't played _Spyro 2: Gateway To Glimmer _in years, due to playing either _Spyro the Dragon_, _Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon _or _Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story_. Let me know if I haven't and I'll try to find some spare time to correct the previous chapters.

If you noticed, this chapter is much shorter than chapters 11 and 12 put together. The reason is I've decided to save the fighting and the descriptive writing for later when the rematch comes, that's why the third part isn't very long. I could get back to playing _Spyro 2: Gateway To Glimmer _but the skill points aren't that necessary to collect, well… in my opinion. Anyhoo, ever since listening to "_Pyromania_" by **Cascada**, it sounds like the perfect song to use for typing up a tribute to the littlest, adorable purple dragon we all know and love, Spyro! …The old-school one I mean not the new version, the classic Spyro we adored since 1998 and was created by Insomniac Games.

Keep those reviews coming and I'll get a move on with the fourteenth chapter of this story.


	14. Downtown Flight 'n' Fight

Thank you so much again to **ChrisMSMB**, **Neros Urameshi **and **GIGA-XISBASS** for the reviews! I'm so honoured to have such loyal reviewers and Fanfiction friends like you! The more comments I get, the more likely this crossover will continue until the final chapter. You may be wondering why Spyro and co. are flying away from the battlefield, well… you'll soon find out in this chappie. By the way, there will be two more allies joining with the heroes in the struggle against Ripto and his motley gang who will make an unexpected appearance!

The reason why this chapter took me longer than I expected is I was going through a lot of changes with this, originally there was some Spyro x Elora romance but I decided not to rush their relationship. However, keep your eyes peeled for some randomness, which will be in the chapter somewhere and makes it slightly funnier than the previous chapters. Let's just say I came up with this silly idea while I was treating myself to a bar of chocolate. Also, two more characters will make an unexpected appearance later on in this chapter as the story unfolds. Before I forget, unlike the "_Closing Battle_" and "_The Search For Hunter_" chapters, this won't be split into many parts and most likely will go straight into the true, ultimate showdown with Ripto, Crush and Gulp.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Downtown Flight 'n' Fight**

Through the hours heading into midnight, Spyro, Sparx, Jake Long, Hunter and Huntsgirl were airborne as they slowly glided through the skies within night time rush hour. They were drifting in some sort of formation: Spyro was at the middle of his friends whilst his wings were spread out, his tail was binding round the stick of the Rainbow Sceptre and the tail is wagging left and right repeatedly and his claws and legs were extended outwards with Sparx fluttering on the left side of him, Jake was beside his Artisan allies while he flapped his bat-like wings and Hunter was riding on the Huntsclan hoverboard with Huntsgirl at the front. The pair of seekers were on the right side of the dragon duo and the golden dragonfly; green fumes were billowing from behind the aerial transportation.

The fearsome five were sailing across the sky above the glistening metropolis as if they were floating on air; the heroic dragons were flapping their wings for some extra altitude. Since the bunch was airborne, the city can be observed from a bird's eye view and a multitude of lights ranging from the brightest colours such as greens and yellows to the dimmest were shone through a myriad of windows coming in many different shapes, sizes, heights and widths from countless buildings, structures and famous landmarks. The rooftops and the highest point of them can be seen easily from underneath the protagonists. Beeping sounds were persistently blaring from yellow taxis, cars and various vehicles in a midst of a bustling traffic jam, waiting for the traffic lights to change to green which allows the denizens to cross roads and the transportations to resume speeding through the streets and avenues. A diverse of voices from all walks of life was heard from each area of the Big Apple, at times that bring out the typical, urban sensation and atmosphere of this municipality.

As the New Yorkers say: it's a concrete jungle where dreams are made of and if anyone can make it here, they can make it anywhere. A familiar phrase Fu Dog used to mention to Jake while he's learning the way of the dragon from his dragon master and ancient grandfather at the rooftop of Canal Street Electronics.

"Sure glad we ditched those wusses, they were a pain in the butt whenever Sparx and I had to encounter them." Spyro muttered, under his breath as he clenched his jagged, razor-sharp teeth.

"Yeah, they were big enough to be menaces back at Avalar in the old days." Hunter nodded, recalling the past about the time when the diminutive dictator and his monsters invaded the beautiful and spiritual land of Avalar. If the cheetah didn't type his birth date on the keypad of the super portal, none of this would have happened and he and his buddies wouldn't call on the help of Spyro or any dragon from the Dragon Realms.

"Geez… now I know what it's like to fight that pipsqueak. He's the type of guy who wouldn't throw in the towel." Jacob Luke Long added, joining in the conversation about the vengeful, purple-cloaked dinosaur with his recent buddies.

"I have a bad feeling this won't be the last of Ripto. He'll probably come up with ways to pick us off, one at a time to reduce the odds." Huntsgirl presumed, having a hunch that the villainous, pocket-sized tyrant will return to exact his revenge on the bravest, littlest dragon of the Dragon Realms and his comrades.

"How exactly? As if he's got somethin' to threaten us with! I dunno, maybe a bar of chocolate?"

This sarcastic remark from New York City's magical protector caused almost everyone to burst out laughing, excluding the blonde-haired, plait huntress who doesn't seem to find this amusing. Instead, she believes this circumstance a grave situation, considering the fact that the main antagonist is bent on destroying dragon kind and assumed he's hot on her and her associates' trail, desperate to be rid of them as an act of vengeance since they gave him and his henchmen a beating in the seemingly final showdown.

Whilst clutching her Huntsclan bow in her left hand, she puts her other one on her hip and sternly stared at each of her male mates. "Boys, this is no laughing matter! I'm serious! What if he's here and heard us just now? He'll attack us without any warning!"

Unfortunately, the male members of Team Dragon weren't listening to her and carried on guffawing at their loudest, thus making her shouting inaudible and it sounds as if she's muffling her words. Each chuckle, snigger and laugh from Spyro, Sparx, Jake and Hunter combined into a riotous laughter, rendering the yelling from the fair-haired, feisty girl useless and unheard. No matter how hard she tries to warn her faithful companions, they were still occupied with taking the mickey out of how Ripto threatens them.

"Boys will be boys…" She shook her head in disbelief even as her eyes were shut. Sometimes, she doesn't know why she has to put up with her chums. Sure, she's the only one who is a female in the group however she has the voice of reason at times like this.

"Good one, Jake!" The young, purple dragon chuckled humorously, finding the idea of the riptoc wizard intimidating he and his companions with a rectangle-shaped chocolate wrapped in silver foiling and confectionery wrapping hilarious. Picturing the short, purple-caped tyrant raising a cocoa-flavoured bar in one of his orange-skinned hands above him, on the verge of hitting the Dragon Realms' hero or any of his comrades with it in his head is comical. A teardrop welled up in his right, purplish eye from laughing too much and wiped it away with one of his paws, his sniggering died down to a minimum. He cocked his right eyebrow at the American Dragon, unsure of what a choco bar is since he and his violet-winged best friend never seen anything like that in their lives. "But seriously, what is a bar of chocolate?"

"Actually, now that you mentioned it…" Huntsgirl dug into one of her trouser, side pockets and pulled out a chocolate bar in a form of a rectangle that was concealed in silvery foil and covering over it, decorated in a rose-tinted background and dotted with white, circular spots in a chequered-like pattern. Deep within the bonbon, there was sugary goodness, which is something anyone can delve into and can be a guilty delicacy sometimes. "I was going to save this as a snack while I was looking for you two but I didn't have the chance to have a nibble."

Gazing upon the dark coloured confection, a seemingly ridiculous yet random plan was formed in the athletic, Avalari cheetah's mind. Using his one of his clawtips from his paws, he tapped the blue-eyed, former Huntsclan member on the right shoulder to get her attention. She swivelled round to face her feline, furry friend with the snack gripped firmly in her right hand. "Uh… Rose? I was wondering… erm, could I have it?"

"Um… sure, but why would you want it?" The sapphire-eyed, blood-coloured, uniform-wearing, teenage girl raised her right eyebrow at her sporty, furred pal, she was doubtful about what kind of scheme he came up with.

"If I can use arrows as projectiles, why not chocolate? Let's just say, he'll get attacked from this snack."

"This hardly makes any sense." She gave the Avalarian cheetah the kind of look, as if she's saying '_O-kaaaaay…_' to him. Clearly, she's doubtful about this absurd, bizarre idea. Odd as it sounds, she's unsure if this will be successful against the opposing, prehistoric bunch but she has faith in her Avalari ally, nevertheless. Shrugging using her shoulders, she unwrapped the foil and the colourful wrapping to reveal a chocolate-coated bar. She scrunches the rubbish into balls and deposits them into her left, side pocket of her pants for safe keeping until she disposes of them in a recycling bin. "To make this easier, I'll break one off at a time which means you're able to fire it at one at our opponents." Making her point, she broke off one, small portion from her snack and gave it to the absent-minded, active animal who received it from one of her two fingers from her feminine hand. "I'll keep giving you more until you tell me to stop."

To put his silly plan into action, Hunter drew his bow and slot in the chocolate into where he inserts his arrows. He focused on the busy, bustling road as he closed his left eye and took aim carefully, prepared to let his chocolaty projectile fly. Little did he know that Ripto and his goons happen to travel on the exact road the dim-witted and vigorous, hairy mammal was directing his weapon at. At this very moment, the medallion-wearing, sceptre-wielding spellcaster was riding on Gulp and Crush was floating at the side of his merciless, short-tempered master, they were unaware of the imminent surprise assault from the azure-eyed, furry archer. They were right beneath the bunch of do-gooders, which were soaring or moving smoothly through the air.

All set to shoot the chocolate piece, Hunter fired it from his bow in the evil, pint-sized dino's direction. It was heading straight for him like a typical bullet shot from a gun after the trigger was pulled. By the time it reached its target, it hit Ripto in the side of his head and landed before him on the skull of his green steed. The demon-like, primitive fiend rubbed on the actual spot where the tiny hunk of chocolate hit him. He cautiously lifts the sweet up in his hand and examines it closely, bringing it to his eye level. Suspicious about the foreign object, he waved it about to get the green quadruped's interest; the bonbon was hanging upside down in the villainous cretin's hand.

"Gulp! Sample it to see if it's edible or not dangerous." He let the sweetened confectionery drop into the maw of the yellow-horned, green-eyed beast and closed it tightly. He chewed it, savouring the flavour of the treat while his tongue was smacking his lips. He apparently enjoyed it, something he never tasted since the last time he eaten.

"Well? How was it?" Known for his impatience, the bullying sorcerer wasn't the type of person to wait any longer. He bent his cranium down, looking intently at his humongous minion in a harsh, offensive way.

All he got was an answer was a simple nod from his unintelligent, bulky follower which suggests that the chocolate was quite delectable. He licked his lips, cleaning the melted choc around his mouth and gawped naively at his frustrated boss the minute he finished removing it from his jaws. By the looks of it, he desires to have more of the dark brown-layered, sugared appetizer.

"Don't give me that look! Does it look like I have an unlimited supply of whatever it is on me?" Ripto gave his bulking, ominous steed a kind of look, which causes him to cower and his naïve smirk changed to a disappointed frown the moment he got scolded from his heartless, abusive master.

"Fire at will!" Huntsgirl exclaimed, pointing her finger at the rivalling group, which were underneath her and her faithful team mates.

Acting on her command, Hunter delicately placed in another teeny chunk of chocolate into the slot where the arrows should fit through after he drew back his bow and he obtained the sweet from his masked, cerulean-eyed companion. He point his bow towards the petite, demon-like specimen and released the choco, he repeated this method numerous times to make sure he strikes the short, touchy riptoc perfectly… if he can manage. Down below, he was pelted by a bombardment of chocolate raining down on him and his monstrous crew like hailstones or a sleet of raindrops from above.

"Ow! Hey, quit it! Cut it out! Knock it off!" Ripto sheltered his head with one hand, attempting to defend himself from the barrage. He cringed as he gnashed his teeth in pure rage and closed his eyes, each time he was assaulted by a single choco piece, one after the other. They may inflict him with minimal damage but they were becoming of an annoyance to him so much that they fuelled his temper even more than before. "I'll teach you bothersome, irritating dragons and you goodie-goodies to assail me with junk!" Out of his anger, he shot a volley of fireballs, ice shards and lethal, green beams in random order from the top end of his own sceptre, they were sent in varied directions ranging from up, down, left, right, diagonal, horizontal etc, in an attempt to strike any members of Team Dragon.

"Say what? He's at it again! I thought we left those chumps at the harbour!" The American Dragon bellowed, executing a barrel roll in the air and dodged a searing, ball of fire at the same time. It was shot straight over his head, failing to strike down the magical world's defender and travelled into the distance in a straight line until there's not a trace of it at all.

"He's trying to knock us out of the sky!" Spyro shouted in astonishment, performing a loop-the-loop to evade a deadly, green ray, which streaked diagonally pass him. Suspecting the cheetah made a pathetic endeavour of attacking their fiendish foes, the well-known, littlest dragon narrowed his eyes, a teeny bit annoyed at the Avalarian resident. "Hunter, what did you do?"

"Erm… heh, heh, funny story. I can explain everything. You see, uh… I had this plan in my head about pelting Ripto with chocolate the minute Rose brought it out so I decided… hey! If I can make use of my arrows in battle, why not use chocolate as ammo? Rose sorta helped me with the idea by lending me chocolate and use 'em as projectiles." Hunter sheepishly had one of his paws behind his neck, snickering awkwardly as he scratches it. He wasn't comfortable with giving an explanation to his close friend, afraid that he might burn him to a crisp since he came up with something stupid and pointless.

"I thought the idea was daft and weird at first but we might as well try with this, I suppose we'll have to think up with Plan B if this doesn't work. I went along with this because I don't have any bright ideas right now." Huntsgirl enlightened her team mates with her own account, telling them her reason why she agreed to the cheetah's absurd yet bizarre line of attack.

"Hunter, what am I gonna do with you?" Spyro smacked his forehead with his front, right paw. "You do realize chocolate won't do much harm to shorty and his lackeys." His eyes were half closed in an expressionless fashion and his scaly face had the same emotion.

"Whoopsie. I never thought about that, sorry pal." The brainless, able-bodied cheetah laid his right paw on his chin guiltily, ashamed of misusing his bow for an unnecessary scheme or strategy. "I thought I could employ chocolate in our fight with Ripto, I guess this was a little uncalled for."

"On the bright side, raining chocolate is doing a great job of enraging him. The bad news is we're gonna get our just desserts."

"Meaning…" Sparx took a glance at his best friend, urging him to speak out the answer of their current circumstance.

"Meaning we'll be under attack by Ripto's endless bombardment of spells like right now 'cause of Hunter's silly idea."

"I said I was sorry." Hunter frowned, he felt blamed for his foolish actions. He let his arms and paws flop down to both sides of his hip and upper body with a shamefaced emotion overshadowing him.

Becoming aware of his constant companion's expression and how he spoke those words in a low tone of voice, Spyro glanced over to him and faintly grin in his direction to make him feel better and happier.

"That's okay, Hunter. Everyone makes mistakes and I can't be mad at you forever 'cause you're one of my best buds. I might still be angry with you but that's not important." The youthful, purple dragon accepted his personal trainer's apology, even if he doesn't need to be apologetic about what he's done previously.

Recollecting the reminiscences from the magical storm ordeal, Hunter tittered to himself. He remembered the amusing error the juvenile, purple-scaled, winged reptile done in the last adventure they've had like if it was yesterday. "Speaking of making mistakes, one of 'em you've done was accidentally locking yourself in the middle room in the inn at Dragon Shores before that calamity started. Boy, was that funny! You can be a silly, little dragon sometimes, Spyro!"

"Ha, ha, very funny. Bring that up, why don't ya?"

"I'm only kidding, pal. You don't need to be sour about it."

"I know you are and same here, I was joking too but being sarcastic."

"Just like I used to know you in the good ol' days, buddy."

"Let's not go off track, we still got a job to do. At the moment, we have to worry about dodging Ripto's magic."

"Besides, there's no 'I' in team. I'm positive we can accomplish anything when we're together as a gang." A heart-warming smile was graced upon Huntsgirl's pretty face, which was concealed by her mask. She always has faith in herself and her chums, being optimistic that they'll prevail and overturn this evil regime.

"Ya got that right! There's no way we're lettin' short-stuff trashin' NYC and gets away with it! We gotta stop him!" Jake cracked his knuckles of his claws aggressively, willing to put a stop to the evil cretin's schemes and disturbance for good. Smoke was rolling upwards from his nostrils as he seethed and clenched his spiky, uneven teeth.

"As long as we stick together and trust each other, we can overcome any obstacles in our path and send shorty's sorry butt back to um… whatever realm he's in." Spyro self-confidently grinned, providing his team an uplifting statement as his way of encouraging them and giving them willpower.

One by one, every member of the squad nodded, agreeing to his resourceful guidance. In order to ensure victory and get the better of Ripto and his pair of grotesque beasts, they have to count on each other as well as knowing their strengths and weaknesses or their pros and cons. Since he has experience of dealing with the terrible trio of dinosaurs in the bygone days, Spyro is a natural born leader and possess the ability of leadership over his crew.

Attempting to fight off the nefarious trio of dinosaurs, the athletic, furred cheetah withdrew an arrow from his bag and inserted it into where arrows should be placed. He tugged his hunting bow as forcefully as he could and closed his left eye, taking aim and focusing on his targets with care. Once he's all set to let the projectile fly from his weapon, he fired it without delay. It was headed for the short, rhynocorus riptosaurus like a missile at a breakneck pace but not as rapid as the speed of light. With a swish of Ripto's ruby-tipped staff, a torrent of red-hot, blazing fire was let loose, scorching the arrow before it could strike or skewer him and reducing it to nothing but an ash pile after it disintegrated. He watched as it fell to bits and collapsed to the road beneath him and his prehistoric, green-scaled steed. Little did he know it's not the end of the aerial assault and it's just the beginning.

But now, Hunter unleashed a cascade of arrows upon the three baddies as they rained down on them like hailstones or a sleet of snow. The majority of the projectiles ended up pinning to the road, the sticks of them were protruding out of the concrete, manmade surface and the spears at the bottom of the arrows were absolutely wedged in it.

Conversely, Ripto counteracted this barrage by twirling his staff, sprinkling himself with numerous, dazzling yet multicoloured, magic dust. As they slowly dissipated until they utterly vanished, he was engulfed in a temporary, aura-like shield in a bluish-purple colour. Since the spell is impermanent, it won't last long but it will be enough to protect him against the shower of arrows.

Just before the Avalari, furry archer could take out another arrow, he was stopped by the golden-haired, sapphire-eyed huntress as she rest one of her feminine hands on his right shoulder.

"Hold your fire, Hunter! This is getting nowhere if you're shooting your arrows willy-nilly like that. Save them for the final confrontation with Ripto and his minions, all right?" Huntsgirl hurriedly yanked Hunter's arms to the left side of her body, preventing him from releasing a barrage of ordinary arrows and flaming, fire arrows from his personal bow.

"Alright, whatever you say." He nodded, abiding by her order or moral advice without any hesitation.

"Jake! Wait up!" A recognizable voice hollered from the distance within the blanket of night.

From the corner of his black, beady eyes, Jake Long caught sight of two, dragon-shaped silhouettes flying up to him and the rest of Team Dragon from behind. He squinted his eyes to get a better look and recognized them as Haley Kay Long, his youngest sister and Sun Park, his home economics teacher and his sibling's dragon master.

Haley looks as if she's the same height and size as Spyro but her dragon form differs from his appearance. Her pink face seems to be in a shape of a large oval with black, circular eyes, her nose is sort of identical to her elder sibling's but the colour of it is fuchsia, black, thin eyebrows over her adorable eyes, huge, pink, pointy ears and a curvy mouth that connects to her nose and tiny nostrils. Compared to the Dragon Realms' protector, her wings were much teenier than his. On the other hand, her pink-scaled legs and arms were the same length as Spyro's front and hind legs. At the edge of her paws and legs were her black, pointed claws. Purple spikes were protruding out of her hide and gone down her spine to her tail, that curled at the end and her light pink underbelly is visibly showing. Last of all, light navy highlights gleamed within her black hair, which covered her head and is neatly tied in pigtails.

Sun Park's hide, medium-sized pointy ears, paws, face, legs and tail seems to be in a sky blue colour and her nose is sort of identical to Jake's except the colour which seems to be in a dimmer shade of cobalt. She has long black hair with a fringe and two slim, stem-shaped or branch-shaped stalks sticking out, the top of both of them was in coils. Underneath her skin is her underbelly, which is in a paler yellow and the end of her tail apparently is in a form of an upside down leaf. Her wings were leaf-shaped and at the rim of her front legs were her black clawtips. Lastly, just like her student and her brother, Sun has black, dotty eyes and her face is fairly small with a teensy weensy chin beneath her mouth and a single tooth dangling over her tongue in it.

They were pursuing the five members, which make up the five-piece group of bold, fearless heroes and eventually drew alongside them, flying at the side of Sparx and Jake Long. Haley was close to her older brother, beating the air with her teeny wings and Sun was nearby her, doing same thing as her student. Now, there are seven members in the formidable posse on course for a far-off area situated somewhere in the Big Apple and they're most likely halfway in their flight.

"Haley? Sun?" Jake's eyes instantaneously grew large; he wasn't expecting two more allies uniting with the other members and wasn't intended to see them. "What the heck are you girls doin' here?"

"We've received a phone call from your grandfather and he suggested that we should tag along with you and your friends as back up, in case you need it." Sun Park answered his question by giving a full account on why she and her pupil decided to tag along with the protagonists.

"Nah, it's cool. We have everythin' under control, ain't that right guys?"

Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, Huntsgirl, Haley and Sun Park exchanged glances quizzically aside from the American Dragon, who awaited their response. The studious, pigtailed young dragon immediately giggled in an angelic way as she covered her mouth with her claws, breaking the awkward, brief silence amongst the team. She disbelieved her brother about what he said minutes ago, assuming that's utterly untrue and absurd.

"Doesn't seem like it to me. May I remind you we have three creeps following us?" She pointed out, referring to Ripto, Crush and Gulp which were trailing behind on the road.

"You don't have to tell me twice, Hales!" Jake scowled, he despised how his innocent yet annoying sister make himself look bad most of the time and the fact she informed him once more about the intimidating, antediluvian creatures. "I knew that…" He added under his breath, moving the right corner of his lips as he spoke.

Feeling left out of the discussion, the teenage, golden-horned, purple dragon gazed at his soon-to-be best friend perplexedly. He tilted his head to the right, uncomprehending what's going on at the moment and wondering who were the reptilian strangers. "Er… Jake? Do you mind introducing them to Sparx, Hunter and I?"

"Sure thing! Spyro, Sparx and Hunter… this is Haley, my annoying little sis." Jacob Luke Long stretched out his right claw as his way of indicating who his family member is. Upon hearing a hurtful insult from her spiky, black-haired relative, she shot a glare at him and was offended by that comment. In spite of this, she shyly waved at the Artisan heroes using one of her teeny weeny, pink claws and they did the similar thing. Unbeknownst to them, Haley started to develop a little crush on Spyro as a fair amount of redness become visible on her complexion, mainly her cheeks. "Haley and Sun, this is Spyro from the Artisans Homeworld of the Dragon Realms." Jake pointed at the mischievous, purple-skinned dragon using one of his clawtips from his right claw.

"Hi girls! Nice to meet you two, I've heard so much about both of you from Jake." Spyro greeted, a toothy grin widened across his jaws. A single, pointed tooth was noticeable among a cluster of pearly, white teeth.

"This is Sparx over there, he's a dragonfly and Spyro's best friend. He's from the same realm as Spy." The red, yellow-underbellied, winged reptile points a clawtip at the glowing, flying bug hovering alongside his travel companion from his early days.

"Hello! What's up, guys?" Sparx acknowledged, flashing a wink in Haley and Sun's direction as his friendly smile broadened along his minuscule mouth.

"D-d-did t-t-that i-i-insect s-s-spoke j-j-just n-n-now?" Haley stammered, shaking a clawtip at the beaming, violet-winged creepy-crawly. Each word she let out from her lips, they falter since she never came across or made her acquaintance with a talking dragonfly in her life.

"Chill out, Hales. I was surprised at first but I've gotten used to him yappin'. Besides, he meant to talk; we see weird stuff around here everyday anyway."

"You're right about this but listening to the words coming out of his mouth doesn't seem right."

"Whatever, sis. You'll soon get use to him." The American Dragon rolls his eyes and heaved a sigh. "Last but not least, that cheetah is known as Hunter from… erm… uh…" He points a black clawtip towards the athletic, physically fit, Avalari cheetah who moved his free paw left and right (he brandished his bow in his other paw) as his way of greeting the pair of female dragons. Having difficulties with figuring out where the sporty, furred archer lives in, the green spiny, crimson, magical creature placed a claw behind his neck and scratched it. Since he has no idea of the land's name or its location, he was indeed at a loss of words for an answer.

"Avalar, Jake." Spyro placed a claw close to a brim of his mouth as if he has something private to whisper to a stumped Jake.

"Avalar. Yeah! Hunter's from that place."

"Yo! It's awesome to have new allies like you gals joining our team! The more the merrier!" Hunter welcomed the pink, childlike, mythological creature and her dragon instructor by giving them a thumbs up using one of his paws and a genial smile creeps across his feline face.

Realizing her brother and the sprightly yet spotty archer have something in common which is an ironic coincidence, Haley tittered to herself. "And I thought Jake is the only person who use words like 'yo', for instance."

Recollecting his memories of his earlier adventures from the days that were long-gone such as the crisis in the Fairy Realms caused by Grendor where he cast a freezing spell which froze 100 fairies and encased them in ice crystals to cure himself of his migraine and his two-headed predicament, Spyro enlightens the intellectual, well-behaved, pink dragon with the reason why his dependable, close chum utters this specific slang word from time to time. "Hunter says that word every now and then whenever we stumbled upon each other during our adventures and quests."

"But that's not all my brother can do, he picks his toes, sleeps with a night light and my mum has to send him to school with extra underwear for the entire first grade." Haley slowly counts on her fingers of her right claw, listing the embarrassing things her teenage sibling did in his childhood. "Accidents…" She promptly flew over to Spyro as he leaned his head for her to speak softly to him. "Do you want to see a pirouette after this mission is over?" She performed a pirouette, spinning on the spot during in-flight.

"Ha ha ha, _really_…? You don't say…" Spyro chuckled; more sniggering were coming from deep in his throat. _She kinda reminds me of Ember a lot from the Dragon Village, back at home. At least she's not a pain in the butt and her voice isn't very grating. _"I've never seen this side of Jake before."

"Ha ha, isn't she precious…?" Jake's eyebrows were twitching a small number of times whilst he was gnashing his jagged teeth and scowled at his black-haired, pigtailed youngest sister. "Shut up, Haley. You've told Spy enough humiliatin' secrets for one day."

Being the irritating, trustworthy, little girl she is, Haley ignored her brother and took the liberty of bringing up more discomfiting secrets. "Also, he has a collection of teddy bears and stuffed anima—"

"Haley…!" Jake narrowed his eyes in his sister's direction, he can't stand her blabbing his discomfiting infancy to one of his new companions any longer.

"Fine, I won't reveal any more secrets to your cute, new friend." Haley grumbled, staring angrily at her red, slender, bat-like winged relative. As she said 'cute', she flashed a wink at Spyro who cocked an eyebrow in her direction as if she's a weirdo and shrugged it off. She's oblivious to the truth that the famed, fire-breathing adventurer's heart belongs to another and he only have eyes for a certain, brown-haired faun. "You don't have to be so grouchy about this."

"Anyway as I was sayin', Spyro, Sparx and Hunter… this is Sun Park, my home economics teacher and Haley's dragon master." Jake Long stretches out a claw to indicate whom he is referring to and introducing her to the citizens of the mystical, fantasy-like land of the Dragon Realms.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm the Korean dragon, which Jake forgotten to mention and it's wonderful to see a purple dragon here, we barely notice any purple dragons here in New York City. I sense you don't possess a human form, if I'm not mistaken. I see you're different from the other dragons that inhabit this city and you're destined for great things. From what I can tell, you're special and it appears there's magic flowing in and out of you." Sun Park was the first to approach the purple-scaled, yellow spiny, teen dragon in a welcoming, gracious and relaxed manner. She bowed before him a tad bit whilst her claws were settled on her pale yellow underbelly and closing her eyes. In mere seconds, she warmly smiled after she opened them. Despite the fact he's a stranger to her, she took a liking to him straight away just like she have with Jake.

"Uh, yeah. That's what the fairies from Avalar and the Professor's sister told me, they said purple dragons are special and it's true that I have magical powers. Are you psychic?" Spyro was naturally disturbed by how the dragon of Korea spoke to him and she's not afraid to be approachable to unfamiliar beings or creatures like him. _Wow… she must be really wise beyond her years, in a way she's kinda like Cho-Lei from the Dragon Dojo back at the Dragon Realms. I wonder how she knew all of this? _

"No, of course not. I can sense your physical strength and magical energy by your aura, Spyro."

"I'm presuming that's a compliment coming from you."

"As a matter of fact, it is sort of an compliment. I can sense anyone's aura by feeling their powers and potencies."

"What about m—"

Before Hunter could finish his sentence, a fatal, bright green ray flit by him and Huntsgirl on their right in a diagonal direction. Luckily, the hoverboard they're on travelled ahead of the dangerous, shaft of green light, missing the transportation completely. It's the same beam Ripto shot from his sceptre whilst riding on a mechanical bird trying his best to eliminate Spyro and Sparx in the midst of an aerial battle back at his arena in the Winter Tundra from long ago.

"Sheesh! He's using his old tactics from the first time Sparx and I dealt with him, I know that attack from anywhere!" Spyro remembered this spell from his initial showdown with the dragon-hating, riptoc sorcerer the instant he noticed the emerald-coloured beam failed to collide with the cerulean hoverboard and its riders.

"For a midget, he sure knows how to use that wand." Jake murmured in a disgruntled tone, a bit cheesed off of the harassing, wizard riptoc refusing to surrender and keep on laying waste to the American, urban conurbation, leaving demolished surroundings in his wake which happened to the harbour several hours ago. "Time to send his heinie back to the Stone Age!" The American Dragon punched his clenched, left claw to his right claw in a violent fashion, as if he's ready to punch the living daylights out of an opponent of his.

Everyone excluding the American Dragon put him on display with a disturbing stare with wide-eyed eyes, neither of the members showed any sign of moving or opening their mouths to say at least a single word. Beginning to despise this unnerving situation, he broke the silence right away and not wanting this to carry on for another several minutes or so.

"What? He's a dinosaur, what do ya want me to say?" He answered back in a slight retorting manner.

"Erm… how about 'Chateau Ripto' instead? That's the name of his lair in his domain." The mischievous, purple, winged reptile was the only person, animal or creature out of the group to suggest the name of diminutive dictator's hideout.

"That works for me."

After a small amount of minutes have passed, the force field or shield that the short, caped dinosaur was shrouded in gradually grew weaker as each second gone by and disappeared right away, as if by magic. Before he had a chance of casting another enchantment, Jake shut his eyes, drew in deeply and unleashed a blast of burning, blazing flames from his mouth which is just as powerful as Spyro's. It was making for the undersized, caped tyrant and his bumbling, idiotic cronies at a reasonable high-speed. On the other hand, he gripped his sceptre in his reddish-orange hands, preparing himself to thwart the fiery attack, which is closing in on him.

He points it towards the torrent of humid, sweltering blaze and a rush of icy, unpleasantly cold air was shot forth from the ruby of his spell-casting cane. As soon as both elements made contact and collided with each other, the freezing blast progressively froze the fire, solidifying it to an ice-covered torrent of inferno before it had a chance of singeing him or any of his loyal henchmen to a crisp or triple ash piles.

"Crush! See to it that those pesky, infernal dragons and their bothersome buddies are disposed of forever!" He directed his sceptre towards his flying foes, showing his subordinate where they are.

Crush nodded, obeying his master's command without any backtalk or lingering around unless he'll be on the receiving end of Ripto's mistreatment and sadistic, potent spells. He beats the air with his wings twice as he gently lifted himself upwards, taking off into the sky with his club in one of his gigantic claws. It didn't take the American Dragon long enough to catch a glimpse of a soaring shadow, making its way through the throng of countless, scattered clouds. His eyes glared a blinding, if vivid, red colour, trying to make out what it is. Little by little, the intimidating, prehistoric beast ascends into the darkening skies, flapping his wings for some extra altitude and elevation. From the red-scaled, magical protector's eyes, he managed to identify the approaching silhouette, it's like a microscopic insect from afar but it soon grew larger, coming into view. To his horror, it's none other than Crush, one of Ripto's dopey, simple-minded goons.

"Hey, guys! We got a bogey at 12 o'clock!" Jacob Luke Long bellowed, getting everybody's attention and indicating where the humongous, hideous, blue dino is with his black, sharp clawtip.

"12 o'clock? No, it isn't. It's approximately 11 o'clock at night." Haley somehow took out her pink mobile phone out of nowhere, probably from her scales, and glanced at the time on the reasonable, small screen at the centre.

The numbers were in dot matrix style, LCD digits and has a super, bright pink backlight. The buttons were oval-shaped with numbers on them and in a purple tint, the mobile phone is in a form of a rectangle and it's bulky. On the keys, a green telephone symbol and other symbols like for example; #, were shown on them. Some keys have arrows on them that allow her to go through anything. Above the keys is a square-shaped liquid crystal display screen, which is green. At the corner of the display, there is a little rectangle with four black, skinny bars in it, which signifies how much battery power there is.

She somehow deposits it into her scales, keeping it safe. Once she's done with stashing away her cellular phone in a secure place, she blinked at her 14-year-old brother blankly, uncomprehending his sudden speech.

"That's not what I meant Haley. What I'm talkin' about is we got one of shrimpy's goons headin' towards us."

"Don't worry, I've got the right breath to chill him out. This will be a piece of cake!" Spyro smirked arrogantly; referring to his ice breath, which is one of the abilities he gained from Bianca's spell. A frigid, frosty air is increasingly surging within his lips while a small quantity of it is giving off, moderately. Obviously, he's getting ready to send it out at his opponents at any time.

"Now you're speakin' my language, Spy! He's totally askin' for a knuckle sandwich!" Jake Long cracked the knuckles of his claws in an aggressive, tough way, keen on hitting the living daylights out of Crush.

"…And a side order of butt whupping, don't forget!" Hunter added, using his opportunity to become involved in the gossip.

"Good one, Hunter." Sparx praised, giving the Avalarian, feline archer a thumbs up and a grin instantly broadens along his wide, if miniature lips.

"Thanks, Sparx."

"Er… can we not chat about food please? You boys are making me famished." Haley rubbed her pasty pink underbelly, suggesting she's hungry and suddenly have a craving for some grub, a handful of morsels or rather a midnight snack.

"Everyone, we must focus on the matter at hand that is upon us and hold our positions while we stand our ground. We need to be ready to enter into conflict with our enemies. Whatever we do, we mustn't let them prevail and if we put our minds to our mission, we'll be victorious." Huntsgirl provided the gang with guidance full of meaning and once again, she's the voice of reason when it comes to reminding them about their task.

A tear welled up in Hunter's right, pastel blue eye and wiped it away with a paw, touched by her inspiring, if emotional speech. "Wow… that sounds totally deep, man."

"Boy, I'll say. I think I got something in my eye." Spyro felt the same sensation that was left inside of him, it's the kind of feeling that urge him to shed a tear or two from his adorable, innocent purple eyes. Normally, he wouldn't have time to weep since he has a reputation to keep but since the blonde-haired, feisty huntress' words were expressive and important, teardrops were trickling down his scaly face like a crystal-clear, pristine stream flowing along a watercourse, downhill or a waterfall pouring down into a river as he removed his teardrops with his paws. Honestly, it's hard to describe about Jake's girlfriend's motivating, optimistic advice and willpower.

"You said it." It was all Sparx could to say in awe after listening thoroughly to the blue-eyed, pink-lipped huntress, a faint smile broadens along his mouth. Oddly enough, he was the only male (excluding Jake) who didn't weep in contentment but found her words empowering and uplifting, they were heartening to his soul.

"So, are you guys with me?"

As expected, everyone simply nodded or winked in each other's directions, they were in agreement with her. By the time Crush travelled up to them, they brought their air travel to a standstill and were in their fighting stances or positions while he ceased beating the late-night air with his wings. Hunter and Huntsgirl simultaneously readied their bows as they pulled their arrow back firmly, Spyro merely looked fiercely into the yellow-horned, primitive cretin, his eyes piercing into the purple dragon's good-natured, lovable eyes with no regret in his soul whilst Sparx, Jake, Haley and Sun were hovering in place, crossing their arms and giving a hostile look towards their oppressive opponent, their wings supplied them with the ability to linger in the air for a long-lasting period of time. They encircled him, dwindling his chances of taking off into the late-night skies, escaping from his adversaries.

"Crush! You'd better not let me down! 'Cause if you do, you know what that means…" From below, Ripto is standing on top of Gulp's head, shaking his ruby adorned sceptre at his slow-witted, ham-fisted lackey.

The ferocious, blue dinosaur took a fleeting glance at his abusive, short master as soon as he heard his voice in a commanding, harsh tone. At the words, "_you know what that means…_", Crush gulped, hating the thought of being a punching bag or a rag doll to Ripto and a suffering victim to his consequences which may lead to death.

Since he and Gulp are clearly in the midst of rush hour and holding up the traffic, a string of persistent beep-beeps and honks blaring from the horns of a immense mass of vehicles from cars to buses and yellow taxis to trucks in a range of colours from the palest to the darkest, shapes and sizes followed by a mixture of cantankerous shouts and yelling from the drivers. Every bellow and holler came together to become a raucous, unbearable uproar. They were waiting in a line right behind the infamous dinosaurs; then again the villains care less about becoming a hindrance to the human drivers and the population of the Big Apple.

"Give up, Crush! You're outnumbered seven to one, I suggest you surrender now when you have the chance!" Spyro eyed the azure-scaled, winged monster heatedly, he could feel the fire burning in his eyes or rather in his lungs, on the verge of torching the cerulean, prehistoric creature and reduce him to ashes. Smoke is curling from the spunky, purple dragon's nostrils as he shouted those words.

"We can do it the easy way or the hard way. You know you can't take all of us on at once! What will it be, punk?" The American Dragon crossed his arms with a smug, self-satisfied smirk on his reptile face. He knew Crush couldn't stand a chance against him and his dependable allies, considering the number of good guys he had to face and his previous history containing all of the times he's been trounced by the dynamic, daring dragon-dragonfly duo, Spyro and Sparx.

He answered Jake's question by swinging his club at Spyro, attempting to clobber him. Before the weapon could inflict damage to his face, he swiftly drifts out of the way to the left, due to his quick thinking. He already realized his dragon-kata and his strong spells he learnt from the Dragon Elders at the Dragon Temple won't suffice and will be useless against the blue, club-wielding brute above the ground, fortunately his elemental breath attacks he gained from Bianca's magic and his agility will make up for his recent abilities and mystical powers.

Hunter and Huntsgirl concurrently nodded at each other with a determined smile and released their grip on their arrow, both the normal arrow from the cheetah's bow and the green, plasma arrow from the golden-haired, ex-dragon slayer's bright blue bow were whizzing onwards like a bullet with nothing stopping them, homing in on the ugly, hovering monstrosity. The moment they nearly reached him, he blocked them with his favourite club, hindering them from going any further or impaling his scaly, reptile hide for that matter. The pointy, knife-like ends of the arrows ended up wedging through the surface of the weapon but hardly.

Observing his friends' unsuccessful attempt of attacking the nefarious, green-eyed fiend, Spyro pouted with displeasure and loathed how this aerial skirmish is going for them so far. "Looks like Crush has gotten a little bit smarter from the last time we've encountered him. He's usually not the brightest lantern in the Dragon Realms or any place I've visited before."

"Then how's about we turn up the heat for 'im, Spyro?" Jake suggested with a draconic, toothy grin spread across his lips as he refers to his fire breath (or Dragon fire as its known to him and the other dragons dwelling in the multitude of countries and continents all over the globe) and finally addressing the spunky, if headstrong, purple dragon by his real name instead of the two usual nicknames after what seems like numerous hours.

"Sure, why not? You'll do that while I'll try to put him on ice."

Before they put their plan into action, they bumped or knocked their clenched claws as their way of friendship unity and the close connection between the best friends. They momentarily glanced at each other; both wore a look which said 'good luck' on their faces, they hoped either of them will bring the downfall to Crush and their intended attacks will work on him.

Jake Long flew up to the blue, antediluvian monster and closed his eyes tightly whilst Spyro soared around the azure, monstrous wrongdoer until he halted at his chosen spot behind Crush's back. Jacob Luke Long inhaled intensely whilst his underbelly was puffed outwards and let out a blast of charring, if red-hot flames from his massive mouth, it was on the way to his opponent and approaching him fast. Crush may have brute force and physique which will prove of some use to him but what he's lacking is intelligence and he has an IQ of a Molten Crater fire slug. Not wasting any time, he dodges the intense, searing fire by moving to the right side. Consequently, the flames merely passed him, dispersing itself across the late-night skies in a diverse of random, varied directions until it's absolutely diffused.

Using his opportunity to make use of his breath powers, Spyro leans himself backwards, breathing in deeply and let out a blast of frosty, cool air, freezing his unwary foe in midair, thus turning him in a block of ice and puts him out of action for a short time. Everyone watched him gradually plummet to the road underneath them. The size of the frozen solid block containing him decreased bit by bit, each time it drops from the field of battle and a faint thump can be heard from below moments later.

"See ya next fall!" Jake exclaimed, waving mockingly with one of his crimson claws at the fallen cerulean-skinned, primal beast and bidding him farewell.

"See ya… next fall…?" Spyro repeated, raising his eyebrow at New York's magical protector who was proud of their teamwork and triumph. "But I don't understand what you're talking about, Jake."

"Fall as in Crush is fallin' down and it's another word for Autumn, get it?" When he said the words, "get it", Jake Long good-humouredly winked in the wilful, purple-scaled, winged reptile's direction as he nudged either of Spyro's sides of his petite body. Both sides were near his wings, legs and underbelly.

Taking in the explanation of the American Dragon's witty one-liner into his head, Spyro utterly understood it and chuckled amusingly since he usually has a sense of humour. "Ha ha ha, I get it now!"

"You wretched dragons and your aggravating allies may have won the battle but not the war! I'll won't rest until all of you are obliterated permanently, including anyone who stands in my way!" Ripto shakes his clenched fist in the air at the golden-horned, purple-eyed dragon and his brave buddies in exasperation and sheer rage, the miniature riptoc's voice boomed through the American municipality.

"Dude seriously has problems. He needs to take a chill pill." This was all Jake mumbled under his breath whilst he glanced over at the short runt underneath him; then again he wasn't the only person who's fed up with Ripto's iniquitous banter.

"You can say that again." Spyro nodded, having the same opinion as his reptilian best friend. Each teammate moved their heads up and down, indicating agreement with both heroic dragons. "Sometimes, I don't understand that no matter how many times I kicked his butt, he returns with more banter and threats."

From below, Ripto spins his sceptre repetitively in a clockwise, circular motion as a massive amount of rainbow magic dust was emitting from the ruby-coloured gemstone of his staff. He took aim at his most loathed, type of creatures and muttered an incantation in a low voice, which is difficult to comprehend. All of a sudden without warning, he fired a volley of fireballs, one after the other non-stop, in an attempt to stop the dragons and their companions (either old or new) from travelling any further into the city. One by one, the volley of fireballs was whooshing in random, assorted directions from left to right, diagonally, horizontally and vertically.

Unfortunately for them, it was daunting and tricky to avoid the balls of fiery, scorching fire. Each member made use of their abilities to dodge the assault, Spyro performed the loop-the-loop as he opened his wings outwards, Jake executed a forward roll in mid-flight, Sparx did a backward somersault in the air, Haley and Sun carried out a rearward roll and last of all, Hunter and Huntsgirl flipped forward on the Huntsclan hoverboard. Their eluding skills actually paid off as the fireballs were backfired and went off course, causing them to whiz pass the seven protagonists altogether and disappearing to who-knows-where in the vast, crowded spaces of the conurbation.

"Aww, man! This ain't working, y'all! All we can do is hold 'im off!" Jake cried out as he frowned. He felt like this showdown is going nowhere and didn't like the idea of tussling with Ripto and his bumbling, dumb minions for additional hours than he and his six comrades expected.

"We've got to do something! But how?" Sparx shouted hastily, he wore an expression of panic on his face.

"Yo, Spy! Can't ya use your voodoo on 'em?"

"Huh?" Spyro emptily blinked, not comprehending a word Jake is saying to him since he's not the type of guy to understand hip-hop, street slang.

"Magic, spells. You know what I'm talkin' about! Can't ya fight fire with fire?"

"I hate to break it up to you but I can't cast spells while I'm in midair. I can only use them when I'm on the ground."

"Dang… what a drag! Now, what the heck are we gonna do?"

_Beep-beep-beep! Beep-beep-beep! Beep-beep-beep! Beep-beep-beep!_

"S, you got a call from your homies." Jake took out the Portimunicator 3000 from his scales somehow; it was vibrating violently in his left claw each time a high-pitched beep was ringing out. He handed it to Spyro who received it with one of his front claws.

Since he doesn't have any opposable thumbs, the Dragon Realms' hero was having a hard time trying to hold the device in his claws. He occasionally fumbles with it as it fell from his grasp but thankfully, he caught it in his claws before it tumbles down from the skies. "My what?" He raised his left eyebrow perplexedly, still not comprehending the red, reptilian defender of the magical world.

"Never mind, Spy. You oughta answer it, it seems important."

To prevent the gadget from making an ear-piercing racket any further, Spyro turned it on by pushing the button at the bottom of the little, dinky contraption, resulting in the screen displaying the Professor at Winter Tundra and the continual beeping was discontinued. From a couple of miles behind him, Elora and Bianca were standing opposite of each other in front of one of the portals leading to a far away realm, engaging in a private conversation.

"Spyro, my boy. It is a privilege to meet your acquaintance again. Mmm-hmm, it's been awhile, hasn't it?" The Professor greeted with a welcoming smile as he took a quick look at the blank, piece of A4 paper, which was attached, on his clipboard in his left hand, his pencil was rested at the back of his left ear which was pointing in a diagonally upwards position and the bottom tip was poking out. It appears that he's lost in thought with his scientific calculations and mathematics.

"It has, Professor." Spyro said, a faint smile slowly widen along his lips, glad to see one of his friends after several hours into the night. "Uh… I don't want to be rude or anything but this is sort of a bad time." He immediately frowned as he lowered his voice, recalling the current, dire situation.

"Oh my… what seems to be worrying you, Spyro?"

"After our seemingly final showdown with Ripto, Crush and Gulp, we thought had the upper hand and we'll see the last of them but it turns out they weren't finished yet. Now, we have them pursuing us as if we're playing tag. They even tried to knock us from the sky while they're below!"

"Egad! This is most troubling, indeed! It appears Ripto and his henchmen are refusing to admit defeat and are fighting until the bitter end!" The Professor jumped in reaction to Spyro's explanation of his encounter with the antagonists. The scientist mole almost dropped his clipboard; his tiny, beady eyes grew larger than their normal size the instant he heard the shocking, horrendous news.

"Figures. I guess villains won't stay down, no matter how many times I handed them a humiliating defeat. They'll always return but I'm not sure what motivates them to carry on hatching more evil schemes, coming up with bizarre, weird ways to mess up the Dragon Realms or any realm they wanna conquer." Spyro rolled his eyes and shook his scaly head in discontentment; he may take pleasure in fighting for what's right and single-handedly saved a range of realms in the process but occasionally, whupping the villains' butts time and time again can be annoying and exhausting. Out of all the dragons of his homeland, he has the most, strenuous responsibility of all, weighing on his wings.

"I must admit, you do make a compelling speech, Spyro. There are many questions left unanswered as to why your foes constantly reappearing after you kept on showing them what for."

"Who are you speaking to, Professor?" Elora made her way to the lab coat-wearing mole. Loud, clopping sounds were easily heard from under her hooves as they trampled against the white blanket of snow and left a trail of hooveprints behind her whenever she walks.

"I am currently having a lovely conversation with Spyro, my dear. Apparently, he is still in the same realm or dimension for the time being until he figures out a way to return to Avalar as soon as he is finished with Ripto and his lowly henchmen." The Professor turns his attention to Elora, providing her an answer to her question. "Ahem! I am terribly sorry for the interruption, however Elora wishes to have discussion with you." He swivelled round to look towards Spyro, resuming their chit-chat. To end the conversation, the mole scientist lends his portable invention to the brown-haired faun who accepted it in her feminine hands.

Now, that it's in her possession she draws it up to her face, eagerly to see her old friends once more after what seemed like ten or eleven hours ago. Her face perked up the moment she caught a glimpse of the famous, purple dragon she longed to see on the monitor as well as the late-night sky, which may suggest where he is. A mass of dark blues, blues and the darkest or dimmest colours all come together to make up the late-night skies with an addition of twinkling, sparkly stars dotted all over which is a beautiful thing to behold.

Overjoyed to see one of her closest chums yet again, Elora's eyes welled up with water and tried making an effort of choking back her tears but to no avail, they basically slid down her face and cheeks. To prevent more teardrops from forming in both corners of her eyes, she wiped them away with her right hand and sniffles while she's at it. "Spyro, i-is th-that r-really y-you?"

"Yeah, it's really me, Elora. It's been a long time since I last saw you." A kind-hearted smile was plastered on Spyro's scaly face the moment he saw the brunette-haired, blue-eyed faun on the monitor. In spite the dreadful situation, she's one of the people he wished to see right now. They may be apart from each other since they're in different worlds but it feels as if they were very close.

"You don't know how relieved I am to see you again! I was so worried about you and Hunter! Where have you boys been?"

"Sparx and I were still in the same dimension and along the way we befriended some of the citizens. We teamed up and with tons of help from them, we finally found Hunter who was held hostage by Ripto at a pier, it took us until night time to come across shorty's temporary hideout. Now, we're trying to fly away from him and his henchmen but they're assaulting us from below. But down to the matter at hand, why do you want to talk to me?"

"Bianca and I were gossiping amongst ourselves and according to her, you have to find an alternative way to get back to Avalar. Bianca would use her spells to teleport you and Hunter back to here but sadly; she has to recharge her magical powers from using them up earlier by aiding you in your adventure. It's one of the flaws of being an inexperienced sorceress, she's still learning."

"I know, she told me during the dragonfly festival fiasco. Uh… I've got a question, if you were being pursued and attacked by a vengeful dictator and his brainless goons throughout the night, what would you do?"

"Hmm… if by 'vengeful dictator', you mean Ripto? If I were you, I would lure him to a safe location and tempt him to follow me there. That way, he won't lay waste to a specific area any more and I have a lot of space to do battle with him."

"Sounds like a good plan, we could definitely use a Plan B or C right now."

"Please be careful, Spyro. I don't know what I would do if you and your friends don't come back in one piece."

"Don't worry Elora, Hunter, Sparx and I will be back before you'll know it!" Spyro flashed a wink to Elora with a draconic, toothy grin, as his way of reassuring her. "We'll find a way to get back to Avalar… somehow. So, don't cry until I return, okay?"

Putting her faith into the famous, heroic dragon, a smile faintly lengthened across Elora's lips on her delicate, womanly complexions of her face, Spyro's comforting words really perked her right up. "All right, I'll try not to weep. Good luck and take care!"

The screen blacked out as soon as the golden-horned, yellow spiny, purple dragon switched the device off by laying a clawtip on the ON/OFF button. Using his front, right claw, he hands it back to the American Dragon who took it. He somehow concealed it in his scales for safekeeping until the next time it beeps.

"Who was that?" Jake asked, wondering who was calling his Artisan, reptilian friend in a time like this and sort of poking into his business.

"Elora and the Professor. They were discussing with me about our circumstances with Ripto, Crush and Gulp. I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Sparx, Hunter and I must search for another way to return to Avalar. Bianca ran out of magic from helping me earlier so she's recharging her powers at the moment." Spyro enlightened his red-scaled, beady-eyed companion about his conversation with two of his Avalari allies, relating to Team Dragon's state of affairs and the bad news.

"Actually, there might be a way to bring you, Hunter and Sparx home but we gotta ask Fu about this. So, what's the plan?"

"From what Elora told me, she said we should lure Ripto, Crush and Gulp to a open space or a wide, empty area which allows us to have room while we kick their butts, so… any suggestions?" Spyro gazed at his team mates, as if he was saying '_anybody have any better suggestions?_' to them.

"How about Central Park? It's big enough for all of us to use whatever we've got on the dinosaurs, however we've got be careful not to set the park ablaze. Especially, this applies to those of us that can breathe fire." Out of the other members, Huntsgirl was the first to propose their tactic against the malevolent dino trio. Spyro, Jake, Sun and Haley exchanged glances as soon as she was referring to them since they're fire-breathers except for Hunter, Sparx and herself, the dragons disliked the thought of the greenery in the park going up in flames and the fire running wild, incinerating anything in their path in the midst of a heated, intense struggle against the evil, prehistoric creatures.

"It's a long shot… but we don't have a choice, it's the nearest place we can land at."

"Yeah, let's go for it!" Jacob Luke Long pumped his clenched claw towards the sky in an enthusiasm fashion, ready to beat up any baddies in his way. "In the meantime, I think I know the perfect way to tempt 'em to go after us."

And with that, he flew off to where the malevolent, trio of dinosaurs were and took a nosedive, letting himself descend from the sky. During his flight, he stretched out his wings and flaps them up and down continually, heading into downtown New York City. He soared through a maze full of manmade structures in a range of heights, sizes and colours whilst taking sharp turns whenever he comes across narrow gaps between a throng of buildings and manoeuvred around an assortment of vehicles being idle in single file, waiting for the time to move on. A noisy disruption that consists of beeps, honks and toots in random order were blaring from the horns of abundant means of transport and obviously whatever's causing the commotion is the source of the trouble. By the time he reached the very spot where the green-eyed, riptoc wizard and his dumb underlings, he stopped in mid-flight and hovered above them.

"Yo, short-fry! If ya want the Rainbow Sceptre back, come 'n' get it!" He bellowed in a mocking tone, he stuck his tongue out and laughed, having a bit of fun with Ripto and his motley, monstrous subordinates.

Unfortunately as usual, he's not the type of person to express amusement or find this humorous. As the American Dragon took flight without delay, he beat the air with his wings continuously and travelled to where his allies were waiting for him above the ground, he was on his way to them. He flapped his wings for some extra altitude and picked up speed as he streaked through the night skies and allowed the gentle, soothing breeze blowing in his face while he closed his eyes.

"Oooooooooh... you dragons and your accomplices may have the last laugh but you won't be laughing when I exact my revenge on all of you! Mark my words, I'll get you all for this!" Ripto shakes his clenched fist in fury at a soaring Jake who was avoiding eye contact and not paying attention to him, the diminutive dinosaur was understandably peeved from the red dragon's taunting. The pint-sized dictator's voice echoed and boomed through the American municipality, although the mythical saviour of the magical world was able to hear his voice perfectly.

_Sheesh! What a jerk! Somebody really gotta put a cork in his mouth! _It was the only thought that entered into Jake's mind, sometimes he wonders how the littlest, purple dragon who was hailed from the Artisans Homeworld can put up with the incessant, villainous banter from Ripto who was known for being frustrated, spiteful, short-tempered and prone to angry outbursts or endless banters. The sooner he can escape from the small, bad-tempered runt of a sorcerer, the better.

After savouring the calming moment for a small amount of minutes, he opened his eyes and concentrated on soaring through the late-night sky, flitting by fluffy, white clouds as he goes. To pick up the pace, he fluttered his wings and continued to cut through the dark nothingness of the night. Not a lunar constellation, shimmering star or a moon in sight, either a crescent or full circle.

The Big Apple can be picturesque or scenic to observe sometimes as the luminous lights from the street lamps, indoor lights from various buildings and lights gleaming from legendary landmarks brighten up the entire city. There's nothing like this in other, remote municipalities in foreign nations, except for oriental, modern Hong Kong which was Rose's former home city. After quite a few minutes, it didn't take Jake long enough to notice his six mates hanging about in the air halfway through the skies. Inch by inch, he draws near to them each time he cruises along the empty, clear space for innumerable distances.

"Jake! You're back! What did you do down there?" Haley's face instantaneously brightened up and her eyes were shining with joy as they settled on her older brother the instant she caught a glimpse of him from the left side of the sky as he drifted to his usual spot in the formation of seven and brought his flying to a standstill as he stopped alongside Spyro and Sparx. She was hoping for a reply from him but she was cut short by what was coming out from his lips.

"There's no time for explanations, they're comin' right now!" Jake Long shouted in a rush, pointing out where their foes were with one of his fingers from his claws.

In fact, not too far from them, Ripto and his mindless monsters were spotted below. Gulp was charging down the road, through rush hour and traffic while bumping into vehicles, street lights and traffic lights in the process with the miniature, spell-casting tyrant riding on him. They were accompanied by Crush, who was by their side at all times until he's been ordered to get rid of the Dragon Realms' liberator and his six buddies. In the midst of attempting to catch up with their opponents, the monstrous, green quadruped sent a few cars and motorcycles flying, causing them to crash into windows of the nearest building closer to him on the left side of the road as the glass shattered into millions of sharp, jagged shards and were descending to the concrete pavement while the dumbest, blue dinosaur bashed anything in his path such as yellow taxis, convertible cars, buses and more modern vehicles with his favoured club. Thankfully, only minimal damage was caused to the windows of the vehicles as minor cracks were formed into them and a couple of dents were left on certain parts of them due to the fact he was trying his best to follow his allies.

Understanding the seriousness and ignoring the racket from underneath him and his comrades (knowing they couldn't do a thing to stop the destructive dinosaurs at the moment), Spyro simply nods twice and a determined smile was extended from the left edge to the right edge of his lips on his scaly, purple face as he faced forward, staring into the distance. "We better hurry to Central Park, we've got a final battle ahead of us."

With Jake's little sister, Haley Kay Long, and her dragon master, Sun Park in tow, Spyro needs all the help he can get to foil Ripto's diabolical plans to rule the Dragon Realms, New York City and other realms or worlds. Will he and Team Dragon teach the bullying, wizard riptoc and his brainless beasts a lesson they'll never forget or will the protagonists be at the mercy of the menacing trio of villains? Will Spyro, Sparx and Hunter find another way back to Avalar? What kind of surprises awaits the heroes and heroines at Central Park? All will be revealed in the next chapter!

* * *

Wow! So far, this is the longest chapter I've ever written for this crossover and perhaps much longer than the chapters in my other fanfictions! If you're wondering why I haven't updated this story more than a while is 'cause I was still working on this chapter and making loads of alterations to it. Expect more tumultuous battling in the next, future chapters! Meanwhile, I need to come up with storylines for a tribute to the classic, good ol' Spyro, a _Super Mario Galaxy 2 _songfic (the song fanfiction for _Super Mario Galaxy _was "_Untouchable_") and another Spyro song fanfic I'm hoping to do. Phew! I'm relieved I've finished this 3 days before the United Kingdom and European release date (11th June) of the anticipated game, _Super Mario Galaxy 2_!

Please carry on reading and reviewing, they are great inspirations to keep me going with this!


	15. It's Dinosaur in the Middle!: Part 1

Once again, I give my gratitude to my loyal reviewers: **Neros Urameshi** and **ChrisMSMB** & **Misa87 **and **interocativo **for reviewing the first chapter. Other reviewers I would like to thank are **GIGA-XISBASS**, **maranic**, **DryBonesKing**, **Useful** and **ChronoDragon**. A tremendous thanks goes to my newest reviewer, **Topaz16**, for reviewing every single chapter right up to the fourteenth chapter and helping another story of mine going over the 100 reviews mark! Wow! Yet another popular story and now, I can hardly believe this crossover is finally tied in first place with my debut fanfiction, "_A Mario Birthday Party_", as the most well-liked story out of all my written work! Anyway, all of you may have noticed earlier that throughout the crossover, Jake has been addressing Spyro by nicknames like '_Spy_' which is short for his name and '_S_' which stands for him, Jake already explained about this in the twelfth chapter.

I apologize for the seemingly long hiatus/break; I was working on "_Missing You_", the long-awaited sequel to my one-sided Mario x Pauline song fanfiction, "_Forever Is Over_". Not only was "_Missing You_" was written to celebrate the release of the single and **The Saturdays**' latest album, _Headlines_, it's also marks my return to doing Mario-related stuff.

If you played _American Dragon: Jake Long – Rise of the Huntsclan _on your Game Boy Advance or Game Boy Advance SP, you'll recognize those hira-shurikens (throwing stars, ninja stars or fighting stars, whatever you want to call them) that Huntsgirl used against Jake in their last showdown, before the battle with the long dead Huntsmasters the Huntsman revived. Since Huntsgirl is part of Team Dragon in the story, she'll make use of the hira-shurikens in the midst of the true, final confrontation with the villains and in this chapter.

Starting from this chapter this is where things are beginning to get funnier (as in Spyro and Team Dragon were toying with Ripto, Crush and Gulp as the heroes and heroines used the Rainbow Sceptre to their advantage and keeping it away from their foes) or very hectic. Here's a fun fact about the title: It's inspired from Bubbles' quote, "_It's monkey in the middle!_" in the comic strip, "_See You Later, Narrator!_" from issue number 27 of _The Powerpuff Girls Powerzine_.

By the way, since this chapter is taking me longer than I expected, I decided to split this into several more chapters just like the "_Closing Battle_" and "_The Search For Hunter_" parts.

* * *

**Chapter 15: It's Dinosaur in the Middle! – Part 1**

Through the wee hours of the night as it's a few minutes away from midnight, Spyro, Sparx, Jake Long, Haley Long, Sun Park, Hunter and Huntsgirl were flying in an en route to Central Park where their real confrontation with Ripto, Crush and Gulp takes place. There's no rest for the heroes and heroines indeed and the fate of the Dragon Realms, Avalar, Forgotten Worlds and New York City lies in their hands, paws and claws. It's all up to them to thwart the bullying, wizard riptoc's diabolical plans and prevent him and his henchmen from seizing control of any realm or world he desires to conquer.

They swiftly soared through the sky and the scattered, weightless clouds with their enemies hot on their trail, Central Park lies ahead, beyond the horizon and it lines with Fifth Avenue. It won't be long until they reach and arrive at their destination.

Eventually after what seemed like countless hours have passed, Central Park is within reach and a clearing is visible further on, a specific area Elora was talking about earlier. A myriad of forest trees, lush grass and greenery can be seen as far as their vision could go. The park is normally an ideal, magical locale for magical creatures such as sprites and unicorns to roam freely in the darkness of the late-night without any humans disturbing them.

After bypassing the last cluster of illuminating buildings, landmarks, structures, abodes etc, they lowered their altitudes as they prepared themselves to touch down on the uneven grass of the open space. They decreased their speed and distance from the ground bit by bit as they approach the middle of the clearing.

By the time they reached their destination, the dragons let the bottom of their claws brush the verdant grass and gently settle on it whilst the blue, Huntsclan hoverboard was a teeny feet above the green grass as the green smoke from behind the aerial transportation began to diminish until it's completely dissipated and no fumes were released. Simultaneously and careful as they were, Hunter and Huntsgirl stepped off their hovering vehicle.

Together as a team of seven, each member of Team Dragon let their eyes wander in all directions, making sure not to be victims of an ambush and to check where Ripto and his monsters will be arriving at the scene in case they'll be caught off guard. Everyone stood their ground, keeping their posture and remaining in their positions whilst preparing to engage in battle with the vengeful trio of dinosaurs. As a group, they were formidable and able to take on whoever matches up against them as well as withstanding nearly any attack or assault.

All of a sudden, large, heavy footsteps can be easily heard as the ground beneath them shuddered violently under their feet like an earthquake, it shook with each step. Every member turns their heads forward, looking into the distance ahead of them while they await what lies beyond the multitude of trees, all lined in a row. Surrounding the clearing is nothing but innumerable trees as far as the eye could see, wherever they dart their eyes in any direction. Who knows what lurks within the seemingly pitch-black darkness? Since he knew Crush and Gulp like the back of his claw, Spyro assumed the hefty footsteps belongs to them.

"Looks like shorty and his goons are approaching. Get ready for anything, guys." He muttered, darting his purple eyes left and right cautiously. Out of all the members of the team, he knew the bullying, riptoc wizard really well since their first encounter in Glimmer at Avalar.

Just as expected, Ripto and his henchmen eventually exited out of the row of trees after having a hard time of travelling through the park, due to how vast it is and the amount of space it has. Since the trees were bothering them on the brink of becoming frustrated, Crush bashed one or two of them in his path with his giant club while Gulp simply kicked a small number of them aside with his front, left foot, the trees were knocked to the floor in the process. The trio of villains made their way to the seven protagonists whilst Gulp had Ripto on his back, carrying him anywhere even to Central Park.

Nerves and anxiety got the better of some of the squad; Jake squeezed Huntsgirl's hand tightly as he tried his best to calm either of them down, both of them showed signs of uneasiness. Spyro crouched down just as his claws clutched the grass after stepping forward in front of his friends, followed by Sparx, who merely puts his white-gloved hands on his yellow body. Haley took the liberty of hiding behind Sun Park; the young, pink dragon popped her head round her dragon master's scaly body to take a peek cowardly. On the other hand, Sun maintained a calm and relaxed posture whilst Hunter roots through his bag filled with arrows with his right paw, pulling out an arrow and slot it into his trusty bow.

Finally when the antagonists were within reach of the protagonists, they are a small amount of feet away from each other; two sides, both good and evil, were opposite of each other. This was the start of a showdown to end all showdowns, the fate of New York City, Dragon Realms, Avalar and perhaps the Forgotten Worlds and the rest of the globe rests in their hands, paws and claws. The seemingly, ultimate struggle between good and evil at the harbour was more like a warm up to the real, all-out battle.

From left to right, the members of Team Dragon remained in their positions; Haley cowered behind Sun Park on the left side of Spyro, who was at the middle with Sparx floating by his side, Jake Long and Huntsgirl were hand in hand whilst they were making an effort of settling their emotions down and Hunter was getting ready to give all he got on the intimidating, antediluvian monsters.

Gulp promptly lowered his head, allowing his master to dismount and he paced to the seven heroes and heroines. The glares from his seven enemies met his piercing, green eyes as they were face-to-face as if they're about to engage themselves in one more, gruelling yet fierce fight.

"Sooo... trying to escape from me, eh? Well I'm afraid you won't get any farther than here!" His voice echoed and boomed through the entire park, loud enough for anyone to hear. "As soon as I'm rid of all you pesky, infernal dragons and your accomplices once and for all before I make all of the realms and worlds mine, you'll all be nothing but a fairy tale." He sneered in the dragons' direction and as he said this, he cackled evilly just like he always has in his earlier encounters with Spyro and Sparx.

Hunter may be the fastest animal on two legs in Avalar, even without his running shoes, but he's too stupid to retort with a question like this. "Oh yeah? You and what army?" He raised his bow and drew it backwards just as he focused on the diminutive dinosaur, setting his sights on him. The Avalari cheetah took aim after he closed his left eye, ensuring he's pointing his weapon towards his target accurately. In order to strike his enemies precisely, it takes precision, accuracy, concentration and steadiness.

"Weeeeeell… now that you've mentioned it…" Ripto muttered, in the evilliest tone he could do.

And so, with a wave of his sceptre, he summoned a fairly, gargantuan portal at the side of him, bringing more reinforcements onto the battlefield, to make things unfairly for the seven protagonists. As the ruby gemstone continued to produce a shower of magic dust out of it, the vertical, arched portal was lighting up the almost pitch blackness of the late night and the clearing of the park with stunning, multicoloured light. The heroes and heroines watched with anticipation and trepidation, awaiting what kind of monsters or bizarre creatures step out of the gateway. Soon, one by one, the lizard-type creatures departed out of it in a correspondingly order. By the time all of them exited out, there were divided into innumerable rows by their type, one after the other and lined up behind Ripto, Crush and Gulp.

There were a variety of riptocs ranging from the weakest such as the Indigo and Brown Riptocs that infested Glimmer to the strongest like the Wizard Riptocs and the T-Rex 1000s. Each line-up is made up of ten riptocs, all raring to go and awaiting a command from the purple-caped, diminutive dinosaur. Altogether, there are about 110 riptocs in his army.

At the front row were the Indigo Riptocs; they were nuisances to the saviour of the Dragon Realms, Avalar, Forgotten Worlds etc several years ago. All they did was taunt him until he came within reach and then either flee or cower on the spot until he gives them a burned butt to remember him by. Hence their names, indigo with a light blue underbelly with small, orange spikes running down to their tails from their heads. They were somewhat medium-sized and their bodies were sort of large. They also have long, thin arms, miniature hands and slightly big feet. Over their noses and rather petite but oversized mouth were a pair of teeny, white eyeballs with teensy weensy, black pupils inside and two little, deep blue eyebrows above them. Each and every one of them carried a pickaxe that they never use in combat when it comes to dealing with the greatest dragon hero in all the worlds and realms, Spyro.

Next up was the second row filled with Brown Riptocs, they weren't cowardly like the Indigo Riptocs but didn't have the brain capacity to slam the spunky yet cocky, purple dragon into the ground. They're humongous and taller than their weaker, indigo counterparts with a pale tan or pinkish belly. To accompany their size, their hefty feet, arms, oversized hands, stubby legs and tail were pretty much the similar size and colour. Their minuscule spikes run from the top of their backs to the bottom ends of their tails and on their faces were a pair of deep brown eyebrows over two, white eyeballs with teenier, black pupils within them, tiny nostrils a few centimetres apart from each other that were higher than their medium-sized mouths and chins. Wooden hammers were wielded in their left, outsized hands to hit Spyro with him crushed underneath their weights.

In the third row were Ninja Riptocs, the minor menaces that invaded the Dragonfly Dojo. Their attacks were an assortment of backflips, kicks and punches and since they're one of the feeble foes, any method of attacks and abilities can be used to dispose of them. They may be ninjas but they don't have the natural skills to employ throwing stars in a fight.

After them, the fourth row consists of Staff Riptocs that swamped the same area as the Ninja Riptocs did. Brandishing their timber staffs, they twirled them over their heads with their clawed hands and then the moment the overconfident, winged, fire-breathing reptile draws near them, they swung them at him as if they're actually swiping him with great force. To put them out of their misery, any attacks should inflict damage on them without difficulty.

Next after them in the fifth row are the Angel Riptocs which were obviously dressed as angels that swarmed Cloud 9 and disrupted the heavenly peace of the realm as well as the pyjama-wearing bears. Making use of their crossbows, they shoot arrows at the defender of the Dragon Realms and depending on where they are, they are very annoying. Fortunately, they are weak against any attack he can use at his disposal.

Right behind the fifth line of Angel Riptocs were the Archer Riptocs in the sixth row that overrun Cloud 9. Armed with a bow and arrows, they hinder Spyro's progress and make his life miserable in this angelic, peaceful area. Any attacks should take them down with no trouble at all unless they become an annoyance to him.

Following after them is the seventh line-up filled with large, green T-rexes sporting Hawaiian shirts and holding cameras. In Luau Island, they cause trouble for the vacationing pigs and locking them behind gates until they return to roast them into smouldering, well-cooked pork to be eaten for dinner. Only a blast of blazing, searing fire or lightning bolts should dispatch the T-rexes, in order to get them out of the way.

At the back of them is a gang of Wizard Riptocs in the eighth row; these are one of the species of riptocs that sort of pose a threat to the short, golden-horned, fire-breather since they are impervious to dragon breath and not a single attack like a charge can harm them. They are the enemies of the residing, friendly thieves that dwell in the Thieves Den. The only way to triumph over them is using the Wing Shield to deflect their magic and spells back at them. Once they're done for, they'll never reappear or be brought back to life again. Seeing as Spyro is the only member of Team Dragon that was capable of bringing his wings in front of his body to defend himself, he's the only one who can get rid of them.

Second to last in Ripto's army is a posse of Cave Riptocs that had the appearances of cavemen wearing tiger skins in the ninth row. Just like every adversary in Jurassic Jungle, they are vulnerable to fire breath and other breath abilities. In spite of never respawning again, they came back and ready to let an assault on their opponents on their master's behalf.

Last but not least is a throng of T-Rex 1000s that are mechanical tyrannosaurs, which roam freely in the Jurassic Jungle. Unluckily to Spyro and his dragon allies, they are resistant to their flame breaths. However, there are two ways to eliminate them, electric breath and the combination of ice breath and charging into them, thus destroying them completely. Unlike all the minor adversaries he dealt with in the past, they can spot him from a rather longer distance and have the longest attack range due to their red lasers fired from their left, red-coloured eyes which makes them somewhat difficult to come nearer to.

"You _really_ had to ask him, Hunter?" Spyro shot an annoyed glare at Hunter, one of his purple eyebrows twitched as he narrowed his eyes and his anger was bottled up within him. Even if the cheetah did yet another mistake, he is one of his best friends and it isn't the right time to lose his temper at a teammate.

Overawe was the only word to describe Haley's current expression. She was indeed frightened beyond belief at the sight of the abnormal, horned beings as they stood facing the seven-piece group of brave do-gooders. "Wh-what a-a-are th-th-they?" Her right arm was stretched around her dragon master's back and her left was extended around her waist; her clawtips clutched the light blue scales of them firmly. Her words faltered, every time they came out of her mouth as she struggled to keep her courage inside.

Having a familiarity of the enemies standing opposite them, Spyro answered the pink, flying reptile's question, he vaguely recalled his brief encounters with the lizard-type creatures from his past adventures. To him, it's been a while since the last time he wiped the floor with them. "Riptocs. They are Ripto's minions; I assume they arrived here from his lair. I think shorty sends them to each realm in the Dragon Realms or Avalar to harass the inhabitants. I've whupped their butts in the past so taking them out should be no problem."

Listening to the defender of the Dragon Realms' explanation of the foes before them, a grin gradually broadened across Jake's scaly lips. "Dang… you make it sound so easy, Spy."

"Spyro, be careful. You may have beaten those Wizard Riptocs before but they're still immune to dragon breath, any breath abilities come into contact with them doesn't work. Just like in the Thieves Den, use your Wing Shield to deflect their magic back at them, that should put them in their place!" Sparx warned, reminding his best buddy about the spell-casting dinos and the fact that they're invulnerable to any breath attacks, no matter what type of element they are depending on which one he chooses to use.

"Thanks for the advice, Sparx. I'll keep them in mind." Spyro expressed his thanks to the golden dragonfly, sneaking a wink at him while he's at it. He smiled a toothy draconic grin to him; bearing those words of advice in his mind in case he needs to remember his faithful, travel companion's strategy of trouncing his opponents.

Believing he and his huge circle of mates and allies had the upper hand, due to the beating the diminutive dinosaur and his underlings took a couple of hours ago, Jake's lips curled into a cocky smirk whilst he crossed his arms and hovered above the ground in one spot, his wings were flapping constantly in rhythm to his heartbeat. "Give it up, short-stuff! We already whupped your sorry heinie and we'll do it again! Y'know, it's not too late to throw in the towel, go ahead and admit defeat already. It will save y'all the time without fightin' us, so do us a favour and surrender!"

Assuming Ripto's is the type of guy to be persistent when it comes to his ambitions and goals of world or realm domination, Spyro scoffed as he rolled his eyes in a sarcastic way. "Like this little dinosaur is gonna listen to reason."

In case everyone has forgotten about being in this together and working as a team, Huntsgirl glanced at her comrades, one at a time as she reminded them about her phrase or words of wisdom from an hour ago. "Remember everybody, there is no 'I' in team."

Being the dumbest of the crew, Hunter took the liberty of butting in with a pointless, random sentence that doesn't mean anything at all. "But there's an 'I' in pie and you get meat pie…"

"…And meat's the anagram of team." Haley finished, stating the obvious about both words. Since she's a brainiac and an intellectual girl when it comes to literacy and other academic subjects, she has knowledge of such complicated things, capable of just about everything and an overachiever.

Not comprehending a single word from his buddy and sister, Jake cocked an eyebrow even as he crossed his arms. "O-kaaaaay… I ain't feelin' ya guys, whatever y'all sayin' is totally wack." As he swivelled round to face the prehistoric creatures, he instantly had a stern expression on his face; he placed his claws on his scaly body, getting slightly irritated with them. Obviously, he didn't like how this scuffle is going and he felt like he and his companions are going nowhere with this. "Dude, you seriously need to chill. You've been chasin' us nearly all night, tryin' to knock us outta the sky. Don't y'all ever get tired?"

"What have you got against dragons, anyway?" Spyro asked in an infuriated tone, he could feel the flames boiling in his throat, ready to reach deep in himself and harness the fire within. "We didn't do anything to you, all you did was causing us trouble most of the time! Will you give it rest already?" His temper was rising to the limit and the volume of his voice increases each time he let his words come out of his mouth while smoke was rolling upwards out of his nostrils.

Going along with him and the American Dragon, Sparx, Hunter, Haley, Sun Park and Huntsgirl purely nodded, admitting how resentful Ripto was towards dragons and relentless he was, he won't stop until he annihilated every last one of them and achieved his dreams of world or realm conquest. Unfortunately for the protector of the Dragon Realms, Ripto ignored him and proceeded with giving his minions an order.

He turns his attention to Crush, secondly to Gulp, thirdly to his troop of riptocs and last of all, to his opponents, including his sworn enemy. He points his sceptre towards them, the tip of the ruby jewel pointing directly whilst it was radiating intensively with blinding red light. "Enough! Riptocs… **DESTROY THEM!**"

Before the riptocs could rush at the seven do-gooders as they were about to make a beeline for them, the plucky, littlest purple dragon lifts the Rainbow Sceptre for all the baddies to gawp at, his tail was wrapped securely around it. He teasingly waved it from side to side repetitively, the rainbow-coloured gem glistens with a multicoloured light, added with a vibrant sheen. The gemstone shined every time the sceptre was shook with each motion.

A light-hearted chuckle came from deep in Spyro's lungs before he responded jokingly. "Hey shorty! If you want the Rainbow Sceptre, you'll have to get it from us!" He loosened his grip a tad bit on the Professor's invention and immediately turned to one of his best friends. "Coming at ya, Hunter!" Quick as a flash, he flung it in the Avalarian, furred animal's way.

Being light on his feet, Hunter leaped up and caught the Professor's creation in his right paw with ease. "I've got it!" He safely settled on the floor as he landed and his other paw touched it to keep his balance and himself from falling. He momentarily got to his feet and without a minute to lose, he sprinted off to the right and away from his companions' eyesight.

Infuriated that his scheme isn't going the way he wanted, Ripto continually stomped his feet on the ground while he exploded into a fit of rage, clearly he's not in the best of moods. "Arrrrrgh! You'll pay for this, dragon!" Before he even got a chance of giving his squadron of dinosaurs an order, Gulp picked his master up on his horns without any hesitation. "Crush, Gulp, Riptocs! Go after that bumbling, dim-witted cheetah and don't let him escape!"

Acting on his command, his subordinates and his army gave chase after the fleeing, hairy animal in single file, heading in the same path as him. The youthful, purple dragon and his chums watched them run off from a safe distance. From there, they took a fleeting look of Ripto at the front of the line, leading his troop of merciless monsters, both weak and strong respectively.

Finally, Haley Long took her time to come out of her hiding spot and caught sight of the number of riptocs there are altogether in the army, just in time before they were completely out of sight. "I don't like seeing our odds in a battle, by the amount of those fiends."

Despite the small, pink-scaled dragon was terrified out of her wits; Sun maintained an unconcerned and relaxed posture, putting her claws together as if she's praying to the spirits way above in the clouds and closed her eyes securely. Her tone of voice sounds spiritual and she seemed just as wise as Lao Shi, calming her student down and soothing her from her worries and doubts all in one go. "Worry not, Haley. We have been through worst situations as this before, including the good and bad times. I am certain we can succeed and everything will be all right, even if this task can be daunting. Just let your instincts guide you and use what you know if you need to. Remember, you are not doing this alone and we all have each other." She opened her eyes, focusing them on her black pigtailed pupil while her lips broadened into a good-hearted smile.

"Those words are very reassuring, thank you Sun. I feel much better already."

"You are very welcome, Haley."

Becoming uncertain and uncomfortable with the spunky, purple-coloured, reptilian hero's actions that relate to lending the Rainbow Sceptre to the sport-obsessed cheetah, Jake couldn't help but ask a question which he came up with in his head. "Yo, S. Are you sure tossin' that doodad to 'im is a good idea?"

To answer the American Dragon's question, Spyro began recollecting all the memories of the times he competed against Hunter in loads of competitions, activities and speedways during his preceding quests, including another memory involving Elora giving the forgetful, brainless cheetah a scolding for losing his running shoes and distrusting him for collecting the fourteen talismans throughout Avalar. Experiencing all those challenges and tasks made the littlest, purple fire-breather realize that one of his best friends was a great athlete who had good sportsmanship. "Hunter may have made a mistake for all of us two times but knowing him, he's the fastest animal on two legs without his running shoes. Elora said that he couldn't keep track of them but no worries, I bet he can outrun Ripto and his goons." As he spoke, even his own comment about the Avalari cheetah convinced him.

Becoming worried for the Avalari, furry numbskull's safety and well being, Huntsgirl walked towards the headstrong yet arrogant, purple fire-breather slowly but surely and stopped behind him. "Should we help him even if he doesn't need it?"

"Yeah, we better. Who knows what heaps of trouble he'll get into this time?" Spyro answered with a simple nod, aware of the blonde, sapphire-eyed huntress' presence due to the sound of footsteps treading along the grass. "C'mon, we've gotta go after him!" With a determined expression on his face, he took a momentary look at each of his companions and allies.

No sooner than later, he dashed off on all four paws without any delay with his comrades following close behind in hot pursuit. Meanwhile somewhere in the deeper areas of the park, Hunter was light on his feet and incredibly agile without his running shoes, way ahead of the malevolent trio of dinosaurs and all the members of Team Dragon. Both opposing sides were trailing behind and were metres away from where he is, he decided to slow his sprinting to a jog, after all the park is ideal for jogging sometimes. Just when he thought he lost the frustrated and spiteful, runt of a wizard and his pair of bumbling, idiotic henchmen for good, a flaming ball of fire came out of nowhere from the darkness behind him.

"You can run but you can't hide!" A familiar voice bellowed, reverberating through the trees. It was so loud Hunter's ears were ringing; the voice was trembling in them with a great deal of force. "That sceptre is rightfully mine! Hand it over and I shall spare your life!" It seems Ripto is refusing to give up and Hunter knew he's tracking him down, yet another mess he got himself into.

He leaped over it just in time, without much effort as it flits underneath him like a dart. In a blink of an eye, it disappeared into the pitch-blackness of the dense forest; there is nothing but trees on the horizon as far as the eye could see. If only there was a miracle or if any of his chums are willing to take his place as bait (which meant the Rainbow Sceptre in someone else's possession instead of him), he would be able to get out of this predicament.

_Aww, crud! Out of the frying pan and into the fire! I went out of one danger and gone into another, all in one day! Some luck I'm having. _

He could almost hear the sound of wings flapping in rhythm to his heartbeat and his breathing as he dashed in the maze-like park teeming with trees. Since the noise of wings flapping distracted him from his thoughts relating to the perils he's been through, he instantaneously perked up the moment he gazed upwards and his frown turned into a big grin that was plastered on his feline face. He spotted Spyro who was above him; Sparx, who usually fluttered by his side, accompanied him. He soared through the night sky effortlessly and was capable of seeing in the dark, his wings were flapping up and down repeatedly to increase altitude during his flight. In times of dire crisis and when the world needs him, he's the only dragon anyone can count on.

"Hey Hunter! Whatever you do, don't let Ripto get it." He looked downwards at the running speck, making its way along the grassy green from aerial view. Since dragons possess the unique skill of seeing in the shadows as well as the pitch-blackness, he can easily make out the shape of the figure without narrowing his eyes. He expected the silhouette to be Hunter because of observing him retreating into further areas of the public park a couple of hours ago. "Just remember, we got your back and we'll stick together until this battle is over."

Feeling like there's something missing and curious about the rest of his team mates' whereabouts, the furry, spotted archer can't help but asking the purple, yellow-underbellied, fire-breather a question. "Where the heck is everyone?"

Spyro whipped his head round, taking a quick look behind him before turning it around and replying to one of his best friends. "They're lagging behind but don't worry, they'll catch up. Toss the Professor's invention up to me if you're desperate and you've got no options left." As he spoke, he made a gesture with his two, front claws as if he's actually telling Hunter to throw the Rainbow Sceptre in his way.

"Oh, I get ya."

Unexpectedly, a bolt of electricity in a colour mixture of a light blue, deep blue and white streaked passed the fleeing, athletic archer without warning. It's as if the bolt is in a blur of colours blending into one. Fortunately, he shifted himself to the left to allow the electrical energy whoosh ahead of him in a straight line until it left his sight entirely. Since Spyro is cutting through the late-night sky with his wings stretched out and way above the ground, he was completely out of reach of the voltage and it didn't even struck him in mid-flight seeing as it was homing in on his agile yet brainless, best friend instead of him. Hunter wasn't the only one who suddenly saw it, the headstrong and courageous, teenage dragon spotted it as well from above.

Obviously, there's no rest for the wicked and Ripto won't quit until he gets what he wants, namely harnessing the elemental powers of the Rainbow Sceptre in order to seize control of every world and realm which spells deep trouble for each of them and its inhabitants.

"Whoa! Looks like shorty and his idiotic goons are gaining on us!" Spyro exclaimed, catching a glimpse of electricity whizzing by his fleeing, furry friend.

Tension was increasing and rising at an alarmingly high rate for Hunter, he felt like pulling out his fur in agitation and nerviness, becoming exceedingly anxious to death. "What are gonna do? We're doomed!"

"No, we're not! Once we've regrouped as soon as our friends catch up, we can take Ripto and his minions down with no time to spare." The plucky, purple protector disapproved Hunter's fretful hollering even as he shook his head before giving a full explanation of his tactic, sharing it with his two best friends. "For now, we're just messing around with them to get them riled up. Y'know, just for fun and to tire those creeps out while we're at it."

It took more than a while for Hunter to take in the words and information relating to their strategy against the revengeful, diminutive dictator before giving a nod, sort of understanding it. "Man… that sounds like smart plan. I never knew dragons could be so clever. So… what are we doing again?"

Continuing from where he left off, Spyro gave details of his plan of action, including what they're currently doing in the middle of the night and the reason of all of this. Ever since they came to rest in a clearing of the park, time has definitely gone by and everyone was unaware of the current time. "We're basically throwing the sceptre this way and that, backwards and forwards, up and down… you get the message, we're flinging it from one teammate to another. Ripto and his underlings will have no chance of getting it as long as we stick to our plan. If they're starting to become exhausted, that's when we give it all we've got on them."

"That sounds like a mouthful, Spyro. I guess that's why you chucked the Rainbow Sceptre in Hunter's direction in the first place." Sparx looks over at his close companion sceptically as the plan sinks into his head little by little, the information he received began to absorb into it. "But hey, what have we got to lose?" He proceeded to do a shrug gesture with his minuscule arms and white-gloved hands.

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes changed into hours during their hurried departure. By the position of the moon as the full moon glistened in the wonderful moonlit sky, it's presumably one o'clock in the very early hours of the morning by the time they arrived at a recognizable location after they saw it came into view with each movement they make. Seeing as the trio were a teeny bit tired out from escaping from the three treacherous dinosaurs, it's the nearest place they were able to reach in time before they pass out from exhaustion. It's an area Spyro and Sparx knew so well, the same place they first picked to begin their search for the missing cheetah with their newfound friends.

Compared to its appearance in the daytime, this was indeed one of the magical locales in the American city. White unicorns were roaming and galloping here and there, a small number of them were grazing and having a nibble on the verdant, even grass. A huge, innumerable cluster of fireflies flickered on and off while they moved smoothly in the air so technically, Sparx wasn't the only insect to allow some light into the open space.

The stream that travelled along the rocks and pebbles, which littered around the lush greenery and bushes still babbled under the bridge. Sprites, field pixies and fairies fluttered gracefully along the air as well as in and out of the branches of the trees, their tiny wings shimmered vibrantly in the darkness, the dazzling colours reveal a glorious sheen whenever the moonlight reflected onto their wings. Both good and evil mythical creatures wander the park, going about their daily lives and minding their own business. When humans aren't about, the magical creatures that resided here come out of their hiding spots to frolic and breathe in the fresh air around them.

Side by side, the best of friends took a stroll along the pale, earthy trail that was laid ahead of them, a path that can be seen for many miles from their eyesight. Along the journey in the park, they were accompanied by Sparx who's been with his reptilian partner since the beginning. Inch by inch, they were making their way closer to the bridge.

"Wow! Everything's breathtaking and peaceful at night, it reminds me of the Artisans Homeworld. If shorty and his minions weren't following us here, I could get used to this everyday. Let's stop here for a while, I need to give my wings a break." Spyro inhaled deeply for a moment, taking in the fresh air and then exhaled, his purple eyes shining with amazement as he let his eyes wander all over the landscape around him. "At least, it will give everybody else more time to catch up."

"Yeah, totally. I should take a breather from all that running." Hunter simply nodded with a smile, indicating his agreement with the heroic protector of the Dragon Realms and other fantasy, fairytale-like worlds.

"Sometimes I wonder what's taking Jake and our new allies so long to catch up with us. Whatever they're doing, they're taking an awfully sweet time in that clearing."

"Be patient, Spyro. They're probably finding us right now; we'll be reformed before we can say 'Dragon Realms'. Hopefully, they will get here before Ripto and his cronies locate us." Sparx assured, heaving a sigh. His words reassured an impatient Spyro, who was growing tired of waiting for his teammates to turn up. A hero he might have been but being patient isn't one of his top priorities.

Unfortunately, the words that were let out from his mouth were wrong. At that very moment, their enemies stepped out of the shadows from the lower part of the park, which was located near the bridge with Ripto leading them.

"Well well… look who the cat dragged in! Not only did I find that flighty, coward of a cheetah, I also find YOU!" He sneered, gnashing his teeth and narrowing his eyes with sheer, heated passion in his eyes. At the word, 'YOU', he directed his favoured sceptre in the purple, cocky redeemer's direction, the ruby flickered a blinding, vibrant glow.

"What do you want, shorty? It's not like we're gonna hand over the Rainbow Sceptre to the likes of you, anytime soon. Now, get lost or you'll wish you'll never first set foot in Central Park, much less New York City." Spyro shot an icy cold glare straight at his nemesis and his ruthless, riptoc army. Clearly, the plucky, purple dragon has already had enough of them, Ripto's relentlessness in putting an end to the dragons and his persistence in pursuing the protagonists through the city.

"Very testy, aren't you? Crush, Gulp and my Riptocs…" Ripto met his gaze before slyly glancing at each of his loyal, faithful underlings with a devious smirk slowly but surely broadening his lips. "Why don't we show that insolent, infernal dragon and his friends, if we count the dragonfly, how to respect your superiors?" He returned to concentrate his glare on his nemesis and his companions.

Before they could close in to attack their enemies and as luck would have it, four hira-shurikens came out of nowhere from the pitch-blackness, spinning in a clockwise motion as they whizzed over the one hundred and ten heads of the lizard-type creatures. Since this area is almost completely dark, nobody except for Spyro knows where they are coming from, from which direction. Only glints from the razor-sharp blades were shining within the gloominess of the public park, catching his attention. The opposite side were nearly caught off guard and pinned the nearest victim to the trunk of one of the trees, giving him no chance of escaping. Each throwing star held him in place and were seen stuck firmly on any parts of his body from head to toe, he wriggled and thrashed about like crazy in an attempt to free himself but to no avail.

Just when Spyro thought it was his opportunity to barbecue the unfortunate sucker into a pile of ash as he shut his eyes, took in a breath intensely and about to blow a blast of flames from his mouth, Hunter set the Rainbow Sceptre down on the very spot in front of him and stepped forward as he rummaged in his bag to pull out a random arrow from his collection of normal arrows and fire arrows. He slots it into his trusty bow and readied it.

"Let me handle this one, Spyro. At least, you can take a break from all that fire-breathing you do." He instantly extends his paw out in the saviour of the Dragon Realms' way to stop him from using his flame breath.

One paw gesture from him caused his best friend to pause, thus failing to using his fire breath and blew out a smoke ring instead while opening his eyes. The smoke ring gradually drifted through the air away from him for a small amount of seconds until it utterly evaporated and no plumes of smoke in a form of a loop was lingering in the air. Just in case Hunter absentmindedly forgotten to pick up the Rainbow Sceptre, Spyro used his opportunity to stretch out his tail and wrap it around the Professor's doodad tightly.

Disappointed of not having the chance of incinerating the unlucky riptoc, he reluctantly allowed the athletic, Avalari seeker the opportunity to show off his archery skills and abilities. "Oh, all right then. I'll stand back and watch." The smallest, famous dragon grumbled in a low tone, stepping back to let him end the life of the trapped prey.

He paced up to the restrained riptoc whilst he lifts up his bow and drew it backwards as further as he can. He focused on his target accurately with perfect precision whilst he took his time to point his weapon towards his enemy while he closed his left eye, making sure he'll impale him directly somewhere, maybe in the stomach or through his chest whatever works fine for him. When he's all set, he let the arrow fly from his bow before it whizzed at a reasonable speedy pace like a dart or a javelin been thrown.

Once it strikes its mark, it pierced through the very heart of the riptoc who shrieked in pure pain and soreness, the blood-chilling, horrifying scream reverberated off the branches of the trees, bounced off the brook and whose faint echoes could be heard in the park. It's like a sharp knife stabbing through someone's heart, penetrating the skin and insides in the process. Spyro cringed at the horrendous screech, closing his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth while Hunter covered his ears with his paws in an attempt to block out the noise and Sparx biting his lower lip as he looked intently with narrowed eyes at their suffering foe. The scream eventually died down as soon as the victim vanished before their very eyes, much to the heroes' relief and Ripto's discontentment. Following the demise of the lowly minion, the park fell silent and not a single word was ever spoken except for the occasional one or two cricket sounds and the fluttering wings of a certain golden dragonfly.

_One down, a hundred and nine riptocs to go. _It was the only thought that entered the three do-gooders minds this very moment. Putting an end to the deceased riptoc was just the beginning but dealing with an army of 109 riptocs including three vengeful dinosaurs won't be so easy.

Despite this, Spyro broke the awkward silence by draping a wing over Hunter's chest and waist, his adorable, purple eyes lighting up with wonderment. "Wow! Nice shot, Hunter! I couldn't have done it better myself!"

Feeling like he's the centre of attention of the praise he received from his close friend, Hunter crouched down to his level to put one of his arms round his neck with a cheerful grin plastered on his catlike face. "Thanks, buddy! Ya could say it's better to skewer him like a shish kebab rather than torching him to a crisp sometimes."

"Ooooh…! Looks like someone's mad…" Spyro jeered, narrowing his eyes in the diminutive, purple-caped dinosaur's direction as he curled his reptilian lips.

Taking in the incidents and events that happened right up to the death of one of his subordinates into his head, Ripto squinted his eyes heatedly as they darted left and right, searching for the source of the sneak attack. "Who dares…!"

Apparently, he wasn't the only one looking around for the mysterious person who threw the hira-shurikens from nowhere, his followers and the three protagonists were trying to find him or her. Due to possessing the ability to see better in the dark, Spyro managed to get a view of something unknown giving off a couple of gleams somewhere in the far-off distance in mere minutes, his drill-shaped end of his tail indicated where he saw it which acted like an arrow.

It turns out Huntsgirl equipped her ninja stars; in her right hand she held about two or three more at the ready and her hoverboard was floating in a horizontal position above the ground beside her. It seems that the faint lights attracted attention to her and the other members of Team Dragon. She may be responsible for the surprise attack but not the only person who's lurking in the murkiness.

One by one, Jake, Huntsgirl, Sun Park and Haley popped out from behind the two trees and undergrowth that were almost close to the right path, which was surrounded by numberless tall trees, green bushes, leafy shrubs and a cluster of rocks and pebbles coming together around a babbling, uncontaminated stream.

"You guys! All of you finally came! What took all of you so long? What's the hold up?" Spyro's purple eyes instantly light up at the sight of his New York allies arriving just in time, he beamed with pure delight and relief.

At the purple dragon's question, Jake sheepishly scratched the back of his head with one, red claw and an apologetic grin plastered on his face. "Sorry, our bad. We were havin' a hard time tryin' to find you three but all of y'all are very fast. I know, I know, I'm the American Dragon and I should know my way around Central Park 'cause I've been here more than once sometimes to take care of Am-drag bizniz."

"But Jake, we're dragons. We can see better in the dark anyway, how can you not find us?"

"Well, duh! Central Park is one of the biggest, magical locales in the whole city but we never thought of lookin' for y'all here until we've heard faint noises ahead of us so we flew through the park in the direction of the racket."

Before the pair of heroic dragons continued their conversation any further, one shout from Ripto shushed them completely, rendering them speechless and utterly mute. "Silence! I see that the entire group is finally reunited." With a sinister, wicked smile, he proposed a suggestion to the opposing team whilst he leers in a scornful manner. "How about I annihilate all of you fools right here, right now so we can call this battle a day?"

As usual, Spyro comes back with a retort, refusing to accept the offer and defying him as he gave a hostile look. Despite the fact that this showdown has lasted through the night, he and both sides still have enough endurance to go on without showing any signs of admitting defeat or becoming pooped. "Fat chance, Ripto! We'll never surrender when the goings gets tough and when every world and realm needs us! You might as well give up 'cause good always triumphs over evil!"

"We'll just see, won't we? With my riptoc army on my side, I'll be unstoppable! I'll stop at nothing to reclaim that Rainbow Sceptre and bring every world to their knees! But… since you goody two-shoes are already outnumbered, I'll pick all of you off, one by one."

"Oh, really? Well, try taking each of us down now without the Rainbow Sceptre! But first, how about you and your henchmen hightail it outta here back to Chateau Ripto right now and we'll gladly hand it over to you?"

Jake cannot believe what he's hearing from Spyro, had he heard him correctly? His eyes bulge out of his scaly, crimson face in devastation and outrage in an instant, yelling at the top of his voice whilst gnashing his jagged, draconic teeth. "Say what? Spy, have ya gone totally bananas?" He grabbed his hair with his claws as if he's about to tear out a fair amount of strands in frustration or if he's got a headache. "If ya fork over the Rainbow Sceptre to 'im, it will be a one-way ticket for 'im to rule any world with an iron fist! We'll be kissin' our worlds goodbye!"

"Relax, Jake. I know what I'm doing." Spyro said in a calm tone of voice, maintaining a cool head and a relaxed posture as he smirked confidently, a perfectly planned out scheme was already formed in his head that will hopefully turn the tables on his reoccurring opponents. "Trust me, I've got a plan which will keep shorty and his underlings occupied… and get 'em in a fit of anger." He added, sneaking a wink at one of his best friends.

"If you say so, S…"

Oblivious to the bravest, littlest dragon's scheme, Ripto laid a finger on his chin, thinking this through before accepting his nemesis' proposal as he snickered evilly. "Hmm… I like that idea… dragon, you've got yourself a deal!"

Without a second thought and unaware of the teenage purple dragon's stratagem, Ripto comes within reach of his sworn enemy and his loyal, dependable companions, eagerly to take the Rainbow Sceptre off of his scaly paws. _This is too good to be true, that little dragon is making a big mistake giving up the Rainbow Sceptre just like that! Just wait 'til I obliterate him and his race from the face of the Dragon Realms!_ The pint-sized, green-eyed villain thought to himself, a malicious smile was fixed upon his orange-red, dinosaurian face. When he eventually brought his walking to a halt, he is now eye level with his most despised foe, the one he mostly loathed out of all the members of Team Dragon.

"Here's your sceptre back." Spyro shoved the rainbow-coloured, jewel-tipped staff in the little lizard's face with his tail. Before Ripto could get his hands on the Professor's invention, the purple dragon quickly yanked it just out of reach of his foe's hands, which only serves to enrage him all the more. "Psych! Do you _really_ think I'm gonna give it to you?" And while he's at it, he blew a raspberry in Ripto's direction while he laughed teasingly, having a little bit of fun with his adversary. "It's dinosaur in the middle!" Putting his plan into action, he flung the Rainbow Sceptre forward in Jake's direction with his tail.

Now, grasping the idea of what the short yet cocky, golden-horned dragon's strategy was all along, the American Dragon quickly reacted and caught the multicoloured gemstone-tipped cane in his left claw; his black talons gripped the middle of the stick firmly as he grinned arrogantly. "Keep away the Rainbow Sceptre from Ripto!"

Since the colourful widget is currently in New York City's magical protector's left claw, Ripto was understandably peeved, balling a hand into a clenched fist and grinding his teeth. "**WHAT?** One of these days, you'll regret doing this!" He seethed through his breath, shaking his preferred sceptre at the purple protagonist, who was still in a fit of uncontrollable chuckles, finding this highly amusing. Boiling with rage, the raging riptoc immediately gave chase to Jake, who took off without hesitation at the same time, bearing right while he folded his wings back in order to soar at rapid speed. "Give that back, you fire-breathing beast! Cease this tomfoolery at once! When I get my hands on you, I swear I'll promise you a slow, painful death!"

Observing another pursuit from a safe distance, Sparx faced towards his fiery yet mighty, purple-scaled best friend before winking at him with his right, black eye and a wide smile broadened across his lips. "It's time we even up the odds in our favour."

As soon as Jake and Ripto left everyone's view, Spyro winked in the golden dragonfly's direction after his unmanageable sniggering diminished and reduced to a small number of snickers, thus ending his fit of laughter. "You betcha, Sparx!" Realizing that it's another chase through the woods in pursuit of his new confidant and his old foe, his guffawing didn't last long and half-heartedly sighed. "Here we go again."

And so, he, Haley and Sun Park lifted themselves upwards into the late-night sky and flew off in the same direction the red, tall and thin dragon and the pint-sized, short-tempered dinosaur went off in, followed by the gold dragonfly. As for Huntsgirl and Hunter, they simultaneously climb aboard the blue hoverboard and together they took to the air at once, green smoke was trailing behind it. Due to Bianca's magic spell, it provided the plucky, purple dragon a seemingly, unlimited ability of flight just like most dragons until he leaves New York City with Sparx and Hunter which meant the spell completely wears off.

To pick up the pace in order to assist Jake in time, the dragons folded their wings back except for Hunter and Huntsgirl that were bringing up the rear. Since he's a dragonfly and his wingspan wasn't as exceptionally big as his reptilian comrades, Sparx tries his hardest to keep up with them.

Meanwhile, Ripto and his lackeys had the American Dragon cornered and causing him to back into a corner at an unknown clearing. Behind him was a row of about ten, towering trees, all next to each other and formed like a barrier or a wall. The villains slowly close in, in an attempt to enclose him and preventing him from fleeing. It looks like it's the end of him, unless he speeds up his thoughts and thinks fast or pass the time to wait for his allies to show up on the scene.

"Ahahahah! There's no use in fleeing now and you've got nowhere to go, we have you surrounded. Any last words, dragon?" Ripto cackled wickedly, narrowing his cruel, green eyes in a disdainful way at the magical defender of the Big Apple as if he's making an effort to threaten him or was to try anything evil while the tip of the sceptre glowed radiantly with a huge amount of power, more than it already has. At the words, "_Any last words, dragon?_", the short-tempered yet spiteful riptoc promptly jabs his staff at his trapped victim, the end of the ruby was forced into his yellow underbelly but not completely.

Letting his beady, black eyes wander around his surroundings in random directions trying to search for a way out of his predicament or tight spot, Jake Long struggled to let his words fall out of his maw in his nerve-racking state. "Er… yeah, I've got a few words to say to ya…" The moment his eyes set on Spyro, who just so happens to be drawing near him, the antagonists and the unidentified clearing at any moment, he hurled the sceptre back at the petite, purple-scaled juvenile of a dragon. "Yo, S! Heads up!"

When he thought he had the Rainbow Sceptre safely in his claws, it instantly disappeared from his vision right before his eyes as if a blur just swiped it just before he could repossess it and continue the game of hard-to-get or 'Keep the Rainbow Sceptre Away' with his chums and fellow fire-breathers.

"Hey! What gives?" He bellowed, his jaw instantaneously dropped in bewilderment. He couldn't believe what occurred just then, disbelief and confusion were the two words to describe his current expression.

"What the heck just happened?" Sparx shouted, his big, black eyes and his eyeballs immediately bulge out of his face in astonishment. He had the same expression as his life-long best friend except that he didn't have a gaping mouth attached to his minuscule face.

"Say what?" Jake yelled, he rubbed his eyes in a shocked fashion to make sure he wasn't dreaming after he became aware of the missing colourful, gemstone-tipped cane when he heard the voices of his Artisan allies.

The saviour of the Dragon Realms, the golden dragonfly and the magical protector of New York City looked around their surroundings until they set their sights on the mysterious person or people that stole the new power source that boosts the super portal to its utmost limit, namely the Rainbow Sceptre. It turns out it fell into the hands of two Huntsclan trainees, Numbers 88 and 89 of the Huntsclan, which were standing side-by-side behind them. A duo of beginner level students interrupting their game of flinging the rainbow-coloured, gem-tipped staff to and fro was the last thing on Spyro's and Jake's minds, they never expected the cowardly, bumbling novices to show up any time soon to ruin their fun and plan. The last time they were seen was in the previous clearing Spyro, Sparx and the New Yorkers began their search for Hunter, numerous hours ago in the morning.

"Check it 89, we got this… uh… erm… thingamabob!" Number 88 stretched out his right arm, allowing his partner to take a closer look at the Rainbow Sceptre in all its brilliancy and brightness. The rainbow-coloured gem gleamed a vivid, multicoloured light as he smirked victoriously. He directly started the song, which appears to be a chant in a taunting manner. "_We're so cool and super fly!_" He performed some sort of victory dance or a movement similar to what he did when he sung this song outside the Central Park Zoo with his teammate.

"_Dragons got no alibi!_" Number 89 continued on with the next line of the song, doing his own victory dance which is identical to what he used when he and his accomplice had the last Aztec Skull in their clutches and joining in with the brown-skinned boy.

In the midst of their singing, Spyro and Sparx exchanged glances before the golden dragonfly cocked an eyebrow at the young, purple dragon, who shook his head with disbelief, recalling the last time they encountered the pair of bumbling morons in Central Park. Not having any more of this nonsense, they chosen to fly down while they decreased their altitudes bit by bit until they finally settled on the grass right behind the gutless idiots to teach them a lesson they will never forget.

"_They're ugly, that's right!_" Numbers 88 and 89 pointed at each other's fingers with a single finger the minute they sung the words, "_that's right!_", as they grinned humorously as if they were close to burst out laughing. "_They're U-G-L-Y, ug—_Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Unfortunately, numbers 88 and 89 didn't manage to finish their insulting song as their singing abruptly ended when a great stream of fire consumed and scorched them all at once. As the massive burst of flames died out and were no more, they were reduced to a pair of black, smouldered figures as their white eyeballs bulge out of their skulls before they blinked twice. Luckily, the Rainbow Sceptre didn't get affected and wasn't reduced to a mound of soot as if it was immune to the intensive, unforgiving torrent of flames and it was barely touched. Since they couldn't take the heat as well how high the temperature was, they coughed as a grey, distasteful steam was released from their lips. They turned to the source of where the blazing, red-hot torrent came from; apparently smoke was billowing out from Spyro's mouth and nostrils, which meant he almost reduced them to cinders without mercy after overhearing them singing their offensive yet provoking song. One blast of his fire breath would shut them up entirely.

"I'll take that!" Jake exclaimed, he promptly extended his extremely, crimson tail as he took the multihued doodah from number 88's grasp, the tail was wrapped round the stick of the Rainbow Sceptre.

Spyro blew out a smoke ring which was a similar size to his mouth after barbecuing them into black, charred silhouettes, the loop of smoke gradually drifts pass them for a small number of seconds until it fades away and not a single plume of smoke in a form of a hoop wasn't visible to them. "Hmph! The nerve of you guys stealing the Rainbow Sceptre away from us. How about I give you creeps a jump start out of here?" Spyro glowered in numbers 88 and 89's directions, smoke was curling from his nostrils angrily. Obviously, he wasn't in the mood to deal with a pair of amateurs right now.

Not wasting any time, he shut his eyes and opened his mouth, taking a deep breath. He puffed out his cheeks and blew yet another burst of fiery, sizzling flames. However, the Huntsclan trainees weren't very quick to react and not lucky enough to dodge the unforgiving inferno, they yelped loudly in surprise and sheer alarm as they jumped, holding their rears with their hands. Their bums catch fire, which was a sign of their stroke of bad luck. There's one thing for sure is to never, ever infuriate a dragon, especially a young dragon who's on the verge of setting their bottoms on fire. On the other hand, the blaze provided the Huntsclan beginner level students some addition speed to hightail it out of the park as their legs could carry them before Spyro had a third opportunity to torch them even more.

Taking the hint of knowing when to quit, Number 89 kept on screaming at the top of his lungs whilst smoke curled its way upwards in a multitude of coils from the intensive fire flaring brightly on his bum. "Yeowtch! Let's get outta here!"

Number 88 couldn't agree with his teammate any more even as he yelled hastily; he clearly was in a hurry to retreat into the deeper parts of Central Park, far away from the enraged, purple-eyed boy of a dragon as possible. "Heard that! Run away! Every Huntsclan member for himself!"

Taking in the pleasure and enjoyed observing them fleeing from the battlefield with their butts flaring up and a myriad of curls from the fumes wormed its way into the air from the intensive flames, Spyro called after them teasingly between laughing. To him, it was hilarious yet comical to watch from a distance. "Ha ha! Come back when you finish… finish…" His good-humouredly chuckles immediately dwindled to a minimum; he was lost in his thoughts as he struggled to come up with the correct words. For a small dragon, he still has some spunk for being one of the good guys since his first adventure.

"Huntsclan Academy, Spyro." Jake leaned over to his close friend and placed a red, scaly claw near his mouth and whispered softly. He recalled the name of the secret Huntsclan training facility or school since his ordeal during his undercover mission with Spud as a pair of dragonslaying novices.

"Come back when you finish Huntsclan Academy, okay?" Spyro called out once more, he really couldn't contain himself in hilarious times like this; it was good fun to watch the Huntsclan trainees running for their lives whilst their rears were set ablaze and screaming their heads off in absolute fear. If only he had popcorn with piping, hot butter melting into them, observing from afar would have been like seeing a comedy show on the telly. He hasn't done something like this in years since chasing Bianca out of the forest whilst torching her butt in Sunrise Spring Home in the Forgotten Worlds. He brought his laughter to an abrupt halt as his eyes grew large at the sight of a Ninja Riptoc doing a consecutive chain of front flips and letting loose a sequence of martial arts cries while he's at it, heading in the American Dragon's way. "Jake, look out!"

Luckily, he reacted in time and kicked the oncoming minion in a backwards motion, sending him to a nearby tree behind him, followed by a ear-splitting, skin-crawling scream that reverberated off the branches of the trees, bounced of the brook and echoed through the glade. A small number of minutes later, a faint yet a tad deafening crash can be heard in the distance. Apparently his skull collided with the trunk of a random tree as he slid to the ground, causing the trunk to snap in half after a reasonable enormous crack was formed within the centre of the wood surface and the other half with the countless branches and leaves collapsed to the very ground the unconscious ninja was sitting on with a humongous, ground-shaking thud. It's now in a playground slide-like position at the moment.

"That's right! Am-drag's in da hiz-zouse!" Jake cheered enthusiastically, doing a victory dance of his own which was the exact one he used after taking out a group of Huntsclan members in one go and causing them to plunge into a body of water during his time travelling adventure in the secret lair of the Huntsclan. Unluckily, he didn't get to finish his little moment when he was unaware of Crush picking him up by his red ear and basically chucked him away from the battleground with brute strength, sending him to the nearest tree. "Ouch!" It didn't take him long enough to have a collision with a random tree. Seeing as the day is still in the late hours of the night and the fact the park is almost pitch-black, it could be any tree he collided with.

"Jake!" Spyro cried out the 14-year-old, spiky, black-haired boy's name as if he's really gasping, feeling concerned for the well being of his soon-to-be best friend. His innocent, purple eyes were filled with worry and fretfulness. The moment he listened for the ear-piercing, blaring sound of the American Dragon slamming into one of the trees in the jet-black clearing, his expression went from a draconic, toothy smirk to a gaping mouth with wide-eyed eyes, worrying if he's all right and if any harm has ever befallen on him.

Barely hanging by a thread, Jake somehow took out his mobile phone out of nowhere, most likely from his red, scaly body and he hastily punched in the numbers while pressing the keys with a single, black talon and held his cellular phone to his right, pointy red ear. "Yo, G. We've got problems." It was all he muttered before he woozily slithered to the floor, his eyes were partly open as he laid there in a horizontal position and started to lose consciousness and his eyesight. Slowly but surely, his eyes were drooping until they closed shut at last; he was lying there unconscious and sharing the same fate as the preceding, defeated riptoc.

Uh-oh! Jake being knocked down to the floor and falling unconscious doesn't bode well for Spyro and the rest of Team Dragon! Will Hunter, Huntsgirl, Haley and Sun Park arrive at the clearing in time or will Ripto and his army of dinosaurs reclaim the Rainbow Sceptre? Can the seven heroes and heroines turn this around? Check out the second part to find out what happens next!

* * *

Phew! What a relief! I'm finally done with this chapter! Man… I can't believe it took me until this month to finish this. I checked the 'Properties' for this chapter and according to it, it says that I started this on Monday 14th June at 6:14 pm and completed this on Thursday 30th September at 12:09pm. I'm just glad I got this done and dusted 2 months before my 21st birthday so I hope this is worth the wait, I'm very sorry that I made all of you wait incredibly long.

All that left is bringing back "_Mario and Luigi: Eternal Slumber_" with ChrisMSMB to the Mario category. If you remembered this from 2005, it was formerly done with one of my old friends, Clario. When I realized he completely lost his touch and he hasn't even done the next chapter yet, the collaborated story was officially dead. Who would have thought this would return five years later in the future (which became now)? When I visited his profile, I eventually knew that he doesn't watch _The Powerpuff Girls _(let alone the episode, "_Dream Scheme_") so it was actually me who came up with the ideas and the storyline in the first place! Anyway, rejoice old fans, readers and reviewers of "_Mario and Luigi: Eternal Slumber_", it's making a comeback!

Unfortunately, this crossover is going on another hiatus until I've uploaded the first chapter of the remake of "_Mario and Luigi: Eternal Slumber_". Until then, keep sending in those reviews and please let me know if this chapter's confusing, if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes and I'll try to correct them when I find some spare time.


End file.
